Desde mi corazón
by Anyara
Summary: Cuando leas esta carta, estaremos un poco más cerca, yo estaré soñando con el momento en que te estreche entre mis brazos y tú, mi preciosa, estarás soñando con nuestra vida juntos... Capítulo XIX,"El principio"
1. Inocencia

Titulo: Desde mi corazón

Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 20 de Febrero de 2010.

Capítulo I

**Inocencia**

"_Con los __Gardiner __estuvieron siempre los Darcy en las más íntima relación. Darcy, lo mismo que __Eliza beth, __les quería de veras; ambos sentían la más ardien te gratitud por las personas que, al llevar a __Elizabeth __a __Derbyshire, __habían sido las causantes de su unión.__"_

Cerré el libro, lo apresé contra mi pecho y suspiré profundamente.

- Qué hermoso – dije para mí misma, sin detenerme demasiado en el señor que iba sentado en frente y me miraba con algo de curiosidad.

Aún me quedaba cerca de una hora para llegar a la estación de trenes de Nagato el lugar en el que había vívido toda mi vida, a excepción de los últimos años, en los que venía por vacaciones, navidad y alguna festividad, pero eso había sido suficiente, en ese tiempo lograba avivar la llama de el amor y continuaba esperando hasta que él se decidiera a confesar abiertamente el suyo.

Como en "Orgullo y Prejuicio", solo que a la inversa, yo era como Darcy, que esperaba por la decisión de Elizabeth. O como el coronel Brandon, en "Sensatez y Sensibilidad", que esperó pacientemente por Marianne, igual de paciente que esperaba yo. Un nuevo suspiro se me escapó, a veces dudaba de si mi espera tendría alguna vez recompensa, pero debía tenerla, todas las historias de amor la tenían. Además la última vez que visité Nagato, él me sonrió y me preguntó, ante todos, si me se encontraba a gusto en Kioto. Me sentí como si flotara en medio de las nubes, él siempre había conseguido ese efecto en mí. Aunque me mencionó también su necesidad de visitar Kioto unos días en primavera, esperé ansiosa, pero finalmente cuando él viajó no pudo verme, estoy segura que algo muy importante debió suceder.

Volví a suspirar, esta vez con algo de cansancio, apoyé el mentón en mi mano y me quedé mirando los árboles pasar, los campos y las casas a lo lejos, sin poder eliminar del todo esa leve sensación de duda que se mantiene en mí, pero dejé a mi imaginación volara y el temor desaparece, de momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando bajé del tren en la estación de Nagato, miré a mi alrededor buscando la figura que tanto deseaba ver, en su última carta me decía que quizás vendría por mí y en este momento sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar en el pecho de la ansiedad. Tiré de mi equipaje avanzando por el andén, las personas pasaban junto a mí, pero lo único que me interesaba era encontrar su largo cabello plateado, quería ver sus ojos dorados y deleitarme en ellos. El tren hizo su sonido característico, para avisar a los pasajeros que volvería a partir, pero no le prestaba atención.

Las personas comenzaban a vaciar el lugar, unas habían subido al tren y otras iban abandonando la estación. Yo me quedé un poco más en mi sitio esperando que ahora, con menos personas, si me viera. La ansiedad seguía ahí y por un momento sentí tanta tristeza de encontrarme sola que noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos. De pronto una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y la emoción que sentí era indescriptible, lo amaba tanto, lo había amado desde que era una adolescente, las mariposas jugueteaban en mi estómago, y estaba segura de estar temblando. Me giré

- Viniste Sesshomaru…

Lo vi observarme con sus ojos dorados, serenos, pero con un fondo que no logré comprender.

- Lo siento Kagome… solo soy yo.

- InuYasha… - dije sintiéndome desilusionada.

- Vamos, ¿no será tan malo? – Respondió dejando de mirarme, para fijar la vista en la maleta que arrastraba antes – déjame llevar eso.

InuYasha tomó el manillar de la maleta rozando levemente mi mano, pero apenas lo noté, no lograba salir de mi abstracción. Avanzó, y para cuando me di cuenta, tuve que apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué tal viaje hiciste? – me preguntó una vez que lo había llegado a su lado.

- Bueno… - respondí algo distraída. Deseaba encontrar en mi cabeza una respuesta para su ausencia.

- ¿Estuviste leyendo? – continuó, inclinándose un poco hacía mí, observando el libro que continuaba sosteniendo contra el pecho, como una estudiante sostiene sus libros.

- Sí… este – Levanté el libro y le mostré la tapa.

- Orgullo y prejuicio – sentenció y continúo con el tono de voz algo cansado - ¿cuántas veces piensas leértelo? – desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y giró hacía una salida.

Me detuve un instante, arrugué un poco el ceño, InuYasha siempre tenía comentarios como ese, apresuré nuevamente el paso para no quedarme atrás.

- Es una historia muy bonita – defendí con algo de terquedad – Es sobre un noble inglés que…

- …que se enamora de una chica de clase social inferior – me interrumpió – ya lo sé, me lo has contado un par de veces ¿recuerdas?

No pudo evitar el sonrojo, esperaba que no lo notara, era verdad, InuYasha me escuchaba muchas veces cuando parloteaba sobre las historias románticas que leía y lo mucho que las disfrutaba.

- Son historias hermosas – dije escudándome, y soné como una niña, a pesar de no serlo ya.

- Pero son fantasías románticas, nada más – continuaba diciendo y sentía como si me atacara deliberadamente.

Me silencié un momento, no quería discutir con él tan pronto y tampoco quería interiorizar el argumento que me estaba dando, las historias románticas existían, debían existir en la realidad, de lo contrario no seguirían escribiendo sobre ellas ¿no?.

Miré adelante mientras caminaba levanté el mentón y puse mi espalda un poco más recta, intentando demostrar mi dignidad.

- Bueno… a mí me gustan – dije sin más, dándole al tono de mi voz la severidad necesaria para zanjar el tema

- Lo que tú digas – concluyó él.

Suspiré aliviada por el respiro que me estaba dando y lo miré de reojo, notando como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

Seguimos caminando un momento en silencio, avanzábamos en dirección a mi casa. Observaba, las calles que permanecían igual que hace seis meses, algunas personas que conocía me fueron saludando y yo seguía pensando en por qué no estaba Sesshomaru esperándome y miré a InuYasha a mi lado y me encogí de hombros sin más.

- ¿InuYasha? – pregunté con algo de cautela.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y Sesshomaru? – Intenté parecer lo más normal posible, como si preguntara el estado del clima.

InuYasha no respondió de inmediato, dio unos pasos más y creo que notó mi mirada esperando su respuesta.

- No estoy muy seguro – dijo sin más – creo que tenía trabajo.

Debía suponerlo, su trabajo siempre había sido muy importante para él. Volví a suspirar, ya no llevo la cuenta de las veces que lo he hecho este día. Tenía tantos deseos de volver a casa, de estar cerca de él como antes de ir Kioto, quería que todo este amor que compartíamos saliera a la luz. Entonces InuYasha me sacó de mis pensamientos y en parte se lo agradecía.

- ¿Vienes para quedarte? – preguntó y noté en su voz algo de cautela.

Lo miré y me encontré nuevament con sus ojos dorados. Se parecían tanto a los de Sesshomaru, aunque había en los de ambos hermanos un fondo distinto. InuYasha parecía demasiado fácil de leer, era desafiante y algo inmaduro, más de alguna vez se había metido en problemas por ello, sin embargo Sesshomaru irradiaba experiencia, difícilmente lo veías romper su serenidad, pero estaba segura que en su interior había un fuego que no mostraba a cualquiera

- Sí – afirmé ya con más alegría – ahora que ya he terminado la carrera puedo establecerme.

Le dije y volví a centrarme en el camino, pronto estaría en casa y pronto podría verlo y él ya estaría en libertad de hablar a todos de nuestro amor.

- Eso está bien – le escuché agregar – tú familia se sentirá feliz de tenerte cerca nuevamente.

- Bueno, todos menos Souta que tendrá menos espacio – me reí.

De pequeños él siempre se quejaba por el lugar que ocupaba en la mesa o los horarios en los que quería ocupar el televisor. Incluso del tiempo que pasábamos con papá.

InuYasha rió también.

Para entonces ya estábamos en las puertas de mi casa que estaba dos calles antes que la de InuYasha y Sesshomaru.

- Gracias por acompañarme – le dije, después de todo él no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo, aunque estaba segura que de alguna manera Sesshomaru debía habérselas arreglado para convencerlo.

Recibí la maleta y volví a sentir el roce de su mano al entregarme el manillar. Esta vez no pude evitar mirarlo, él me observó un instante sin ninguna expresión extraña, por lo que seguramente no había nada particular en aquello, solo una coincidencia.

- Buenas tardes señora Higurashi.

Le escuché decir, y entonces me giré para ver a mi madre que salía a recibirme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi corrí las calles que me separaban de la casa de Sango, ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido desde la escuela, ahora que había vuelto necesitaba ir con ella. La bienvenida se había alargado más de lo que esperaba y me sentía prisionera entre las paredes de mi propia casa, así que en cuanto pudo me escapé. InuYasha se había quedado un poco más y como en mi familia se le consideraba muchísimo, por la cercanía que había entre las familias de ambos, por una amistad muy larga entre nuestros padres, así que él se quedó.

Toqué al timbre en casa de Sango y ella misma apareció por la puerta, me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola Kagome – dijo con alegría desde la puerta, que estaba separada unos metros del sitio en el que estaba yo – espérame.

Volvió a entrar, para salir casi de inmediato.

- ¿Has llegado hoy? – me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

- Sí, hace un par de horas – respondí a su pregunta y al abrazo que me resultaba muy familiar y afectivo.

- Me alegro mucho de tenerte de vuelta – dijo, mientras comenzaba a observarme con ese deje maternal que siempre había tenido conmigo, a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que yo.

- ¿Qué? – interrogué riendo un poco.

- Supongo que no vienes solo por saludarme – se mofó ella.

- Bueno… - concedí – principalmente por eso.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me pasó un sobre. Mi corazón dio un vuelco que me dejó sin aliento cuando lo recibí y vi la letra con que estaba escrito mi nombre.

La apresé contra mi pecho y cerré los ojos sintiendo que recibía un nuevo regalo y la ansiedad de llegar a mi cuarto y leerla de inmediato. La voz de Sango me sacó de mi momento de ensoñación.

- ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto? – me preguntó y yo mordí mi labio antes de responder.

- Lo he amado siempre.

- Sí, pero no puedes esperarlo siempre – continuó ella, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

Sabía que Sango tenía razón, pero también sabía que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar entre nosotros a partir de este verano. Sesshomaru me tendría más cerca y ya habíamos esperado el tiempo necesario. Debíamos estar juntos.

- Estaré bien Sango – le dije, intentando calmarla – te lo prometo.

Me miró en silencio un momento y luego agregó.

- Eso espero Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volví a casa, con la carta aún entre mis manos, habíamos acordado con Sesshomaru que las cartas que él me enviara cuando estuviera en casa, me las hiciera llegar a través de Sango, de ese modo en mi familia nadie se enteraría, aún, de la relación que manteníamos desde mis dieciséis años. Sabía que era demasiado tiempo el que habíamos mantenido esto en secreto, pero también sabía, que la recompensa a esa espera estaba próxima.

Deseaba estar pronto en casa y en la intimidad de mi habitación leer sus palabras lentamente, impregnarme de ellas y soñar con la vida que tendríamos cuando nuestros padres aprobaran nuestro matrimonio. Giré en mi calle y de pronto choque fuertemente contra alguien, cerré los ojos cuando salí despedida hacía atrás, sintiendo como me sostenían por la cintura. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaban sus ojos dorados.

- InuYasha… - susurré, con mis manos y la carta, apoyadas contra su pecho.

Me miró y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

- No debería andar corriendo por ahí a tu edad – me dijo, mientras me soltaba.

- ¿A mí edad? – pregunté algo contrariada, a qué se refería con, a mi edad. – cumplí veintidós no hace mucho. – respondí molesta.

- No hace mucho – aseveró él - ¿ocho meses? – me preguntó

Me quedé en silencio un instante más molesta que antes, InuYasha tenía la capacidad de irritarme con muy poco.

- Nueve – confirmé y luego lo vi reír abiertamente – qué te hace tanta gracia – lo increpé

Rió un poco más antes de contestarme.

- Con tu edad muchas chicas ya tienen novio y están prometidas en matrimonio. – me dijo mirándome fijamente, no sé porque, pero tuve la sensación de que esperaba ver mi reacción ante aquello, así que no me quise callar.

- Quién te dijo que yo no tenía novio – lo increpé, mirándolo hacia arriba e increpándolo. ¿Sería posible que él hubiera crecido en los últimos seis meses?

- A sí que tienes novio – me dijo con serenidad, dejando de sonreír - ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

Su pregunta levantó todas mis barreras, eso era algo que no podía confiarle, me maldije a mí misma, pro que una de las peores cosas que tenía mi carácter era esa, la de responder ante las provocaciones.

- No lo conoces – dije sin más, sin poder mantenerle la mirada, sabía que le estaba mintiendo y las mentiras me gustaban muy poco.

- Ya veo – me respondió y note su incredulidad.

- Me voy a casa – me sentía descubierta en la mentira, ya no quería seguir ahí y esperaba que en casa las cosas se hubieran sosegado un poco.

- Ve, en tu casa ya está todo en calma – me dijo como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento.

Entonces volví a mirarlo y asentí en agradecimiento. Pasé junto a él y comencé una nueva carrera, pero antes de dar tres pasos, me contuve y caminé. Lo escuché reír por lo bajo, pero ya no me giré a mirarlo.

En cuanto estuve en casa subí directo a mi cuarto, la tarde se había convertido en noche con mucha rapidez, aunque aún había colores en el horizonte. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para que nadie entrara sin mi consentimiento y me acomodé sobre la cama. Aquel había sido el segundo momento más esperado de todo mi día, el primero no había podido concretarse, ya que Sesshomaru finalmente no estaba en la estación de trenes.

Abrí con una tijera el sobre por un costado, siempre hacía de este momento una ceremonia, me tomaba mi tiempo, para de ese modo extender las sensaciones que se apoderaban de mí, ansiedad, alegría, emoción, mucha emoción. Metí los dedos dentro de la abertura del sobre y saqué la hoja que contenía. La llevé hasta mi nariz y percibí aquel tenue aroma almizclado que contenía, la desdoble, siempre venían dobladas en tres partes y comencé a leer con lentitud. Las novelas solía leerlas con rapidez, deleitándome con la historia y deseando llegar al momento en el que los protagonistas, por fin, podían estar juntos, pero sus cartas las leía con calma, regodeándome en la forma de su letra y en cada una de sus palabras.

"_Mi amada Kagome… _

_Cuando leas esta carta, estaremos un poco más cerca, yo estaré soñando con el momento en que te estreche entre mis brazos y tú, mi preciosa, estarás soñando con nuestra vida junto., El tiempo que hemos esperado, tiene que darnos esa oportunidad. Solo ten un poco más de paciencia, mi amor, sé que te he hecho esperar demasiado, pero el momento llegara, te lo prometo._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_**Memorare**__"_

Memorare. Al principio firmaba con su nombre, pero ya no recuerdo bien cuando, comenzó a firmar con esa palabra, un día le pregunté qué significaba, me dijo que memorare era recuerda en latín, que jamás se me olvidara lo que me decía en esas cartas. Comprendí que era una especie de sello que él imprimía en ellas y que hacía que nuestras palabras se quedaran impresas en el alma. Me sequé las lágrimas que había derramado leyendo las últimas palabras, él tenía razón, habíamos esperado tanto, teníamos que estar juntos, como en las novelas que solía leer.

Luego de leer sus palabras por tercera vez, me puse de pie y avancé hasta mi maleta, aún no desempacaba, así que mi caja de tesoros estaba aún dentro, la puse sobre el escritorio y me llevé la mano al pecho en busca de mi colgante, en él mantenía una llave de color plateado que abría la caja de madera que parecía un pequeño baúl. La abrí y una vez que mi nuevo tesoro estaba dentro de su sobre, la dejé dentro junto con el resto.

- Pronto necesitaré una caja más grande.

Volví a poner llave a mi cofre y miré por la ventana, me acerqué un poco más, la noche ya había completado su transición y las estrellas brillaban vivaces en un cielo sin luna. Apoyé ambas manos en el marco de la ventana y miré en dirección a su casa, sabía que nos distanciaban unos cientos de metros, que aunque estuviera en la ventana de su habitación no lograría verle, pero de momento eso me bastaba.

No supe entonces, que desde la distancia, unos ojos dorados, también me miraban.

Continuará…

**Aquí estoy con una nueva idea, nacida de mis deseos de escribir un romance sin más, que tendrás su historia, no podemos simplemente escribir un "y vivieron felices", pero la idea es que lleguemos hasta ahí.**

**Espero que les vaya gustando y me dejen sus comentarios que me interesan mucho.**

**Intentaré ir actualizando este fic entre lunes y martes y La Danza los viernes.**

**El trozo de lectura que puse al principio es la parte final de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen.**

**Besitos y recuerden… su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Un día que siempre recordaré

Capítulo II

**El día que siempre recordaré**

¿Cuántos pasos me separan de ti?, me pregunté mientras caminaba hacía tu casa. Dejé una carta con un último beso y mi amor, en el buzón que había en la entrada de tu jardín. Te pedía un momento para encontrarte a solas, como muchas veces había intentado, pero en cada uno de ellos, tú con palabras afectuosas habías logrado aplacar mi impaciencia, que me decías también era tuya y debías controlar.

El verano había hecho su llegada un par de semanas atrás y el calor se hacía protagonista a tempranas horas. Este día en particular deseaba escaparme a la playa y disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones antes de comenzar a buscar un trabajo. Fui a casa de Sango y acordamos ir juntas.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambas estábamos recostadas sobre la arena, recibiendo los rayos de sol en la piel.

-¿Comenzarás a buscar trabajo? – me preguntó.

- Eso pienso hacer… espero no tener problemas – respondí con algo de titubeo.

- No los tendrás Kagome – me animó – has trabajado mucho para terminar tus estudios y eso te ayudara ahora.

Sango siempre había sido una buena amiga, la conocía desde que íbamos al instituto, ella estaba dos cursos por sobre el mío, pero de todas maneras solíamos ir y volver juntas de clases, nos acompañamos por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando su padre murió y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de la educación de su hermano Kohaku. Era una chica muy fuerte y yo confiaba en ella como en nadie. Recuerdo que fue Sango quien me aconsejó escribir aquella primera carta para Sesshomaru y que a pesar del temor que sentía al rechazo, me atreví y jamás me arrepentí.

- ¡Mi querida Sango!

Abrí los ojos, me incorporé y levanté la mano para bloquear el sol y poder ver al emisor de tan entusiasta saludo. Me costó un poco luchar con la claridad del sol, pero finalmente lo logré. Un joven de cabello oscuro nos miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y junto a él, InuYasha.

- Miroku – dijo Sango con algo de sorpresa, para agregar – Kagome, este es Miroku, Miroku, mi amiga Kagome – luego me susurró muy bajito – vigila sus manos.

Me quedé algo perpleja procesando lo que me había dicho, entonces él saludó

- Hola Kagome – Se inclinó hacia mí, extendiendo su mano, y yo no la perdí de vista.

Ambas saludamos a InuYasha y él nos respondió con serenidad. Para entonces Miroku ya estaba sentado en la arena junto a Sango y se puso a parlotear a su lado casi sin descanso y ella lo escuchaba con bastante atención, a pesar de la prevención que me había hecho. Me pregunté cuando me explicaría lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, o si la propia Sango se había dado cuenta.

Miré las olas acariciando la arena en la orilla y me puse en pie para acercarme.

- Sango, iré al agua – le dije cuando me miró con los ojos vivaces, una alegría honesta se alojó en mi interior. Sango era de la clase de persona que se merecía ser feliz.

- Bien…- me respondió – InuYasha, ve con ella – le sugirió a él, que me miró.

- ¿Y tener que cuidar de ella? – dijo en tono burlón.

- Sé cuidarme sola, además me manejo muy bien en el mar – lo increpé, mientras intentaba clavarle mi peor mirada, pero no lograba ser tan fuerte como la de sus intensos ojos dorados que me alteraban, seguramente porque en ellos veía reflejados los de Sesshomaru.

- Eso habría que verlo - me desafió alzando una ceja.

- Hasta aquel islote – le indiqué sin mediar más palabra.

Todos los líos en los que me meto, son por no saber contenerme cuando alguien me provoca e InuYasha siempre se las arregla para hacerlo. Desde muy pequeños se encargaba de convertir un día tranquilo, en algo revuelto. Para él era fácil sacarme de mis casillas, aunque de normal soy una chica tranquila.

Corrimos casi a la par, pero honestamente creo que InuYasha no lo hacía con toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar. Entré en el agua y me arrojé a nado bajo las primeras olas que rompían. Sentía como las siguientes me elevaban mientras comenzaba a nadar en la superficie, mientras seguía avanzando. Nadar en el mar exige mucho más esfuerzo que una piscina o un lago y creo que yo había perdido un poco la práctica. Cuando finalmente vi el islote, también lo vi a él escalando.

No debería aceptar desafíos, estoy destinada a perder.

Toqué la roca del islote e InuYasha me tendió la mano, cuando la tomé me sorprendió la fuerza de su agarre, subí casi sin esfuerzo y mi cuerpo lo agradeció.

- Has ganado – le concedí, una vez que estuvimos sentados en la parte más alta del islote y lo escuché reír.

- Aún nos queda el regreso – me dijo.

Me quedé junto a él y tomé mi cabello por el lado izquierdo para poder quitar un poco el exceso de agua. El sol ya iba bajando de su cúspide, pero aún calentaba bastante, me quedé mirando el paisaje y deseando poder compartirlo con mi querido Sesshomaru. Sabía que este lugar le encantaba.

- Me encanta este lugar – dijo con la voz cargada de emoción, como si aquel fuera un paisaje amado para él.

Me giré a mirarlo y no pude evitar arrugar el ceño.

- Sabes que a unos cuantos metros están todos – continuó – puedes incluso escucharlos reír, pero es como si aquí consiguieras tu pequeño trozo de paraíso.

Me sorprendió que sus palabras fueran tan parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, aunque quizás no debería sorprenderme, después de todo son hermanos.

- Sí, es precioso – concedí relajándome un poco y observando el horizonte.

- Es tu lugar favorito también ¿no? – me preguntó y lo miré como respuesta. Se rió sin dejar de mirarme – creo que te conozco más de lo que imaginas – sus ojos dorados me quemaban de nuevo.

Respiré profundamente, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, ni definir lo que sentía. Entonces él me liberó y desvió la mirada.

- Estamos invitados a cenar en tu casa mañana – me dijo.

Y sentí como se me retorció el estómago.

- ¿Mañana? – Pregunté – nadie en casa me dijo nada – le comenté, él hizo un sonido como confirmando mi pregunta.

Me quedé imaginando como me vestiría y el momento en el que le serviría el té a Sesshomaru, tal como hacen las esposas a sus esposos. Mis ilusione me llevaron incluso más allá, y recreé el instante en que él le pediría a mi padre su bendición para casarnos. Y el modo en que luego me abrazaría y me besaría delante de todos.

- Kagome…- la voz de InuYasha me sacó de mi ensoñación y pestañee un par de veces antes de volver del todo – ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste de tener un novio?

Su pregunta me llamó la atención, pero creo que lo que realmente me llamo la atención era la seriedad con que la hacía, había en su tono una profundidad a la que no lograría llegar con facilidad.

- Bueno… algo así – respondí, bajando la mirada para depositarla en las olas que rompían contra el islote.

- Algo así, no es tener un novio – me dijo con seriedad. Sabía que no estaba provocándome como solía hacerlo, InuYasha estaba madurando y su actitud había cambiado mucho en este último tiempo. Había algo en él que comenzaba a despertar mi curiosidad.

- Para mí sí lo es – le aseguré, con toda la sinceridad que pude.

- Ya veo – respondió y casi podría asegurar que le vi esbozar una sonrisa entristecida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recuerdo haberme levantado tan temprano en un día de vacaciones. La casa tenía que estar a punto para la visita de los Taisho, hoy estarían en casa el padre y los dos hermanos. No es que no hubieran venido a visitarnos antes, pero en esta oportunidad, para mí era diferente, ya había terminado de estudiar y todas las promesas de amor que nos habíamos hecho Sesshomaru y yo, a lo largo de estos seis años estaban destinadas a realizarse. Seis largos años, pero pensaba en Anne, en Persuasión, que solo después de largos años logra reunirse con su amor de siempre, el Capitán Wentworth. No, seis años no era tanto después de todo.

- ¿Kagome?… - dijo mi madre, que estaba junto a mí en la cocina cortando y reservando verduras para la comida.

- ¿Sí? – le respondí dando paso a lo que fuera que deseaba decirme, sonaba algo preocupada, por lo que intenté facilitarle las cosas.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, como intentando buscar las palabras para hablar.

- Si te propusiéramos un compromiso arreglado por tu padre y por mí… ¿lo aceptarías? – Entonces me miró.

Abrí mucho los ojos, mi primera reacción fue la alarma, pero luego me calmé y comprendí que si me estaba diciendo eso en un día en que la familia Taisho estaba invitada a comer, no podía ser otra cosa más que mi compromiso con Sesshomaru.

Estuve a punto de dar un salto, pero lo que hice fue lanzarme a los brazos de m i madre y estrecharla.

- Sí, sí, sí… claro que sí

Le confirmé y ella entonces relajó los hombros.

Cada vez se hacía menos esto de los compromisos arreglados, y a los hijos se les consideraba más a la hora de escogerles una pareja, pero los padres por responsabilidad se sentían en el deber de buscar lo mejor para sus hijos y de ese modo asegurar el honor de la familia.

En ese momento mi alegría no podía ser mayor.

Esa tarde me di un baño y me preparé con calma, quería estar perfecta para esa noche, que sería una de las más importantes y uno de los momentos que más había esperado. Escuché el timbre, cuando estaba poniéndome un labial suave y sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

Bajé casi corriendo con una sonrisa que no lograba aplacar, cuando llegué al primer piso los vía ahí, comprendí que jamás estaría preparada para ver algo como eso. El señor Inu Taisho de pie en la entrada de casa, con su actitud distinguida y tan atractivo aún y tras él, la visión más hermosa, Sesshomaru, vestido con uno de sus trajes impecables, que le sentaba perfectamente, su cabello plateado idéntico al de su padre, cayendo libre por la espalda y yo podía notar el hormigueo en mis dedos, que ansiaban enredarse entre sus hebras y acariciarlo, su ojos dorados se fijaron en mí, con ese aire de elegancia que solía tener. En ese momento repasé mentalmente mi apariencia, el vestido amarillo pálido que había escogido, el modo en que había fijado mi cabello con algunas horquillas a los costados, de forma que no se escaparan de su sitio aquellos rizos rebeldes que siempre se me venían hacia adelante y el suave maquillaje que lucía intentando que reconociera en mí, a la mujer en que me había convertido. Esperaba que el labial que había escogido le gustara.

- Kagome – Escuché la voz del Señor Inu Taisho que se inclinó suavemente ante mí y luego hacía mis padres – Hitomi, Kenji

- Bienvenido – me apresuré a responder. Mientras mis padres les invitaban a pasar.- Bienvenido – repetí entonces dirigiéndome a Sesshomaru.

- Me alegro mucho de estar aquí – me dijo él.

Y sentí como se me inundaba de gusto el pecho, una emoción profunda se despertó dentro de mí y parecía burbujear y querer salir.

Avancé a su lado hacía el salón mirando el suelo, sin saber qué hacer, ni decir. Habíamos compartido tanto a través de nuestras cartas, pero todo era demasiado privado para exponerlo delante de la familia, menos aún que ellos no conocían de la relación que manteníamos desde hacía años.

- Bienvenido InuYasha – escuché la voz de mi padre tras de mí y me giré.

Me sentí una pésima persona, solo entonces reparé en que InuYasha también estaba ahí. Él le tendió la mano a mi padre y luego se encontró con mis ojos, pero no me mantuvo la mirada, como hacia muchas veces, fue como si me estuviera devolviendo el haberlo ignorado, de la misma manera.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, mi madre y yo servimos la mesa ricamente, con todo lo que habíamos preparado durante el día, la familia Taisho pareció estar a gusto y el padre de Sesshomaru sonreía mucho más de lo habitual. Mi padre y él siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, creo que desde el instituto, como yo lo era con Sango, desde pequeña recuerdo que nuestras familias estaban cerca. Celebramos cumpleaños, fiestas de fin de año y todos los momentos felices, aunque también los tristes, como la muerte de la madre de InuYasha, casada en segundas nupcias con el señor Inu Taisho. Sabía que la madre de Sesshomaru aún vivía, pero él nunca me hablaba de ella en sus cartas.

Durante toda la cena Sesshomaru estuvo sentado a mi lado, era extraño compartir la mesa con él de este modo tan cercano, a cada momento revisaba las expresiones de mi padre, de mi madre y del señor Inu Taisho, ellos debían saberlo ya, de lo contrario mi madre no me habría comentado aquello en la cocina por la tarde. Sentía como la ansiedad dentro de mí crecía y el estómago se me había cerrado, movía la comida en el plato, observándola como si ella fuera la única capaz de comprender mi estado, no lograba probar nada. Tenía la boca seca y temía el verme demacrada por la angustia.

¡Es que no pensaban en mis nervios!

De pronto escuché como el señor Inu Taisho se aclaraba la voz, levanté la mirada y la clavé en él, luego miré a Sesshomaru a mi lado, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión calma, cómo podía estar en calma. Volví a mirar a su padre en el momento en que comenzaba a hablar.

- Mi querido amigo Kenji – dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre

Sentí que las paredes se estrechaban en torno a mí.

- Lo siento… – dije, poniéndome de pie con rapidez, mientras sentía las miradas de todos los presentes en mí, excepto la de Sesshomaru –…vuelvo enseguida.

Me fui de la mesa, sin esperar a la respuesta, aunque escuché a mi madre decir que me esperarían. Me encerré en el baño y me apoyé en el lavamanos. Comencé a hiperventilar y tuve que respirar por la boca para lograr que el oxigeno entrara en mi cuerpo. Me miré en el espejo y estaba con los ojos asustados, pestañee un par de veces y me sentí como una tonta. Había esperado tanto por este día y ahora que había llegado me daba un ataque de pánico. No esto no era normal, yo no era normal, yo era una subnormal, me regañé a mi misma ante el espejo.

- ¿Eres tonta o qué?... – "o qué", me respondí a mi misma en silencio y me reí de puros nervios ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Eché a correr el agua fría y empapé una toalla pequeña, la que escurrí y me puse en la nuca, ese siempre me había resultado un buen método para despejarme, cuando la presión de algún examen me agobiaba. Respiré profundamente y me volví a mirar al espejo, esperando encontrar un rostro diferente, pero no tuve mucho éxito, al menos había dejado de hiperventilar. Me pellizqué un poco las mejillas para darles algo del color que en ese momento parecía faltarme y me acomodé el cabello que se me había venido hacía adelante.

Salí del baño, resuelta a disfrutar de este momento.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dije una vez de vuelta, mientras me volvía a sentar junto a Sesshomaru, que me miró con algo de preocupación, lo que de alguna manera le infundió fuerza a mi espíritu.

Se me abría el cielo cada vez que él me miraba.

- Ahora que Kagome ha vuelto… - escuché la voz profunda y determinada del señor Inu Taisho –…Kenji… - hizo una breve pausa –…has sido mi amigo por muchísimos años.

- Y tú el mío – agregó mi padre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza que le demostraba al padre de Sesshomaru y a cualquiera que lo viera, la consideración que se le tenía en esta familia.

- Gracias – sonrió el señor Inu Taisho, devolviendo la reverencia – en consideración a esa amistad que nos une y al deseo de mantener el honor en nuestras familias – continuó ceremonioso, demasiado ceremonioso la verdad, con cada una de sus palabras yo sentía que contenía un poco más el aire y no sabía si iba a llegar viva al final de su discurso – quisiera pedirte la mano de tu hija Kagome, para mi hijo Sesshomaru.

Entonces solté todo el aire.

- Siempre que tú así lo quieras, Kagome - dijo el señor Inu Taisho finalmente dirigiéndose a mí.

Lo miré, miré a mi padre que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, miré luego a mi madre que mantenía las manos unidas, tan emocionada como yo seguramente, luego miré a Sesshomaru que me miraba con sus hermoso ojos dorados, los míos estuvieron a punto de liberar lagrimas de felicidad, pero me contuve, porque deseaba ver su expresión y quedarme con esa imagen en la memoria, como uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Me miraba como John McKenna miraba a Aline en Regresa la magia, sabiendo que ella era suya.

- Sí – dije perdiendo casi el aliento, estaba siendo protagonista de mi propia historia de amor – claro que quiero – y había deseado pronunciar esas palabras durante tanto tiempo.

Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia mí y me besó suavemente. Yo cerré los ojos y me regodee en ese pequeño y sutil roce.

Escuché como se movía una silla con violencia, pero no quise prestar atención, la tenía toda depositada en nuestro primer beso.

Continuará…

**Ahí está el segundo capítulo, jejeje… esta historia me tiene contenta, es una historia romántica de esas que nos hacen suspirar. La pobre Kagome se va a quedar sin aire tanto hacerlo, jejeje…**

**A ver, explicaciones. **

**He querido poner a Kagome con una personalidad algo diferente a la que suele tener, pero será por un tiempo, hasta que se vaya concretando hacía dónde quiero ir con la historia. Aquí probablemente no encontrarán nada paranormal, pero sí muchos conflictos internos, y es que me gusta que los personajes evolucionen durante la historia.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias de baladas que puedan inspirar la historia, en mi face voy dejando videos con parte de OST de este fic.**

**En este capítulo hago mención a personajes de Jane Austen en "Persuasión" y de Lisa Kleypas en "Regresa la magia"**

**Espero que disfruten mucho y gracias infinitas por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**Su review es mi sueldo ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Se me parte el corazón

Capítulo III

**Se me parte el corazón**

Algo me decía que esta noche no era mi noche, en cuanto salimos de casa comencé a arrastrar los pies. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo no deseaba ver a Kagome, sabía muy bien lo que significaba para ella que mi hermano Sesshomaru y yo compartiéramos la misma habitación. Yo dejaba de existir.

- No te quedes atrás – escuché la voz de Sesshomaru que caminaba algunos pasos delante de mí, al lado de mi padre.

Esa era la imagen que siempre he tenido de ambos, uno al lado del otro. Sé que mi padre me quiere, lo sé por lo mucho que quiso a mi madre, pero eso no significa que tenga puestas en mí las mismas esperanzas que en Sesshomaru, la valía para los negocios, tenía un carácter implacable que lo convertía en el director perfecto.

Lo miraba con cierto recelo, con su postura arrogante y segura, y no entendía cómo Kagome podía amarlo tanto. O quizás sí.

Seguí arrastrando los pasos.

Cuando entramos en la casa de los Higurashi, ella bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Le he dicho tantas veces que no debe andar por ahí corriendo. Se detuvo al final de la escalera con las mejillas intensificadas por la carrera, se veía tan hermosa, suavemente maquillada, con ese vestido amarillo, definitivamente el amarillo era su color. Llevaba el cabello sostenido ligeramente a los costados y supe que era para evitar los mechones que siempre se le venían hacía adelante, dándole guerra.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi padre y pasaron luego a mi hermano, sin llegar a fijarse en mí. El corazón me dolió, casi literalmente. Sus ojos marrones tan vivaces, brillaban mirando a Sesshomaru.

La señora Higurashi acompañó a mi padre a la siguiente habitación y Kagome se fue con mi hermano.

- Bienvenido InuYasha – me dijo el señor Higurashi, mientras me tendía la mano.

Solo en ese momento Kagome reparó en mí, me gustaba prendarme de su mirada, no lo hice, me sentía despreciado y muy entristecido.

- Qué tal el trabajo – me preguntó el padre de Kagome.

- Bien, me están ofreciendo un puesto en Kioto – respondí, intentando centrarme en la conversación.

- Muy bien, - me dijo con sincero entusiasmo - ¿Y piensas tomarlo? – agregó mientras me entregaba una copa.

Miré por un instante a Kagome, que en ese momento estaba demasiado embelesada con mi hermano como para notarlo.

- Lo estoy pensando – le respondí dejando de mirar a Kagome y apurando la copa que me había dado, extendiéndosela para pedir un poco más.

La cena avanzó con normalidad, a Sesshomaru lo sentaron junto a Kagome y aquello me resultaba muy sospechoso, mi hermano se mantenía en su habitual actitud, seria y compuesta. Ella sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para disimular, se encontraba inquieta y hablaba muy poco, lo que no era propio de Kagome. No dejaba de mirar a Sesshomaru y cada vez que lo hacía y sus ojos brillaban, el pecho se me comprimía un poco más.

- Las "------" han estado muy bien – habló Sesshomaru con cortesía.

- Me alegro que te hayan gustado - respondió con calidez la señora Higurashi – las ha preparado Kagome, con algo de mi ayuda, pero lo ha hecho mayormente ella.

Miré a Kagome queriendo elogiar su habilidad con la cocina, pero ella solo miraba a Sesshomaru, esperando a que él le dirigiera su aprobación. Entonces comenzó a hablar mi padre y yo mantuve la vista fija en el plató que tenía servido. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago que no me permitía tragar nada. Se dirigió al señor Higurashi de forma cordial y entonces Kagome se puso en pie de pronto y la volví a mirar, en ese momento sentí que se abrían las nubes en el cielo para mí, quizás ella sospechaba lo mismo que yo, y por muy descabellada que fuera mi esperanza, no lo deseaba en realidad. La vi avanzar y perderse tras una puerta.

Los minutos antes que volviera se me hicieron eternos.

- InuYasha – escuché la voz de la señora Higurashi dirigirse a mí.

- ¿Si señora? – le respondí con la mayor cortesía que mi abstracción me permitía.

- ¿Cuándo nos darás la sorpresa de una novia?

No me molestaba la pregunta, si era la señora Higurashi quién la hacía, desde que murió mi madre, ella había sido lo más cercano a una para mí, me costó responder de forma casual y desenfadada. Me reí con cierta ironía, la persona a la que quería estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

- Cuando se el momento.

Ella me sonrió con aquel deje maternal y entonces Kagome entraba nuevamente en la habitación, los colores de su rostro habían mejorado un poco y cuando tomó su sitio, mi padre volvió a hablar.

- Ahora que Kagome ha vuelto… - el nudo que se había formado en mi estómago, parecía retorcerse más aún - … Kenji, has sido mi amigo por muchísimos años.

- Y tú el mío – el padre de Kagome estaba correspondiendo la muestra de afecto de mi padre. Me quedé mirando a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, sentía que no podía respirar.

- Gracias – le sonrió mi padre y yo me sentía angustiado, quería detener aquello, miré a Sesshomaru y permanecía en una actitud tan calma, que me preguntaba si en realidad corría sangre por sus venas - en consideración a esa amistad que nos une y al deseo de mantener el honor en nuestras familias – no por favor, suplicaba por qué no lo dijera, yo tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo, no era yo, no me había elegido a mí - quisiera pedirte la mano de tu hija Kagome, para mi hijo Sesshomaru.

No podía creerlo, mi mayor temor se hacía realidad y yo aquí, sin moverme siquiera.

- Siempre que tú así lo quieras, Kagome – agregó mi padre.

Entonces la miré.

"_Di que no, di que no… por favor, no…"_

- Sí – dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión.

Quería gritar, mientras oprimía con mis manos la tela de mi pantalón, sentía tanta ira dentro y sin embargo la veía tan feliz. Y entonces Sesshomaru, que parecía siempre tan carente de sentimientos se inclinó sobre el rostro iluminado de Kagome y la besó.

No podía soportarlo más, salí de ahí sin mediar palabra y sin mirar a nadie.

No puedo alejar de mi mente aquella imagen, la imagen de aquel beso que debería ser mi beso. Pero con Kagome nada en mí es normal, no logro centrarme, no logro hacer bien las cosas. La he esperado tanto, deseando que viviera y tuviera las experiencias de una chica de su edad, esperaba con tal ansiedad las ocasiones en las que venía a su casa desde Kioto, que el insomnio me atacaba siempre la noche anterior a su llegada, pero siempre intentaba estar ahí para recogerla. Porqué no me ve, porqué no es capaz de mirarme a su lado, siempre a su lado, siempre he querido su felicidad

Y ahora es feliz, por mucho que me duela. Que amargo es el amor en ocasiones, no puedo negar las miradas que ella le regala a mi hermano, miradas clara de puro amor.

Caminé hasta la casa de Miroku, no quería volver a la mía y al menos aquí podía matar las horas y regresar cuando mi padre y Sesshomaru estuvieran dormidos. Toqué al timbre de su apartamento y esperé

- Quién – preguntó

- InuYasha.

El tono de mi voz sonaba cansado, no creí que mi estado de ánimo se hiciera tan evidente.

- Qué extraño tú aquí a esta hora – me dijo y luego agregó – sube.

El sonido de la apertura de seguridad me dio el aviso y empujé la puerta que me separaba de la parte interior del portal. Subí al ascensor y marqué la planta ocho, que era en la que vivía Miroku.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su apartamento, ésta estaba entreabierta, así que pasé. Una vez dentro, vi a Miroku salir de la pequeña cocina con dos latas de cerveza.

- Qué te trae por aquí – me preguntó, mientras me extendía una de las latas.

- Necesito distraerme – le respondí, mientras me dejaba caer en una de las butacas que tenía frente al televisor

- Ya veo – dijo con un tono suspicaz – ¿ha ido mal la cena?

- Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Me bebí un largo trago de cerveza, esperando que el frío líquido me quitara algo del mal gusto que traía.

- Pues yo estaba aquí disfrutando del porno y las cervezas, pero no estoy seguro que sea tu plan para distraerte.

Lo miré por un instante y no pude evitar la risa. Miroku era así, aligeraba la carga tensional disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

* * *

Este había sido un largo día. Me levanté del sillón de Miroku, con apenas tres horas y media de sueño, pasé por casa por una duche y ropa limpia, por mucho que mi espíritu estuviera quebrantado, debía ir a trabajar con un mínimo de decencia. Lo primero que me encontré al entrar, fue a mi padre, bingo.

- Anoche te fuiste de casa de los Higurashi de forma muy grosera – me reprendió, mientras se anudaba la corbata en el espejo que había junto a la entrada. Su voz era calma, pero tenía ese fondo imponente que me recordaba a otras conversaciones que habían terminado en discusión.

- No me sentía bien – le dije sin más, podía atribuirlo a sentirme mal de salud.

- Kenji y Hitomi se quedaron muy preocupados – continuó

Kagome no, pensé, solo sus padres se preocuparon, de seguro ella no se entero, ella ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en aquella cena. En ese momento no sabía qué era peor, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho o el dolor de cabeza que arrastraba por la resaca.

- Me disculparé con ellos – dije, dirigiéndome a las escaleras, en dónde me encontré frente a Sesshomaru.

Estaba de pie un escalón más arriba que yo, por lo que parecía aún más alto, ¿no era suficiente que fuera mejor que yo para todo?

- Fuiste muy descortés al abandonar así la cena de mi compromiso – me recriminó.

Maldito Sesshomaru.

- Tu compromiso – me burlé en su cara. A no ser que de pronto, por arte de magia, se sacara de entre la manga un amor por Kagome, yo sabía muy bien que no la amaba.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? – me increpó, sus ojos fijos en mí, buscando un punto débil.

Y no quise dárselo.

- No.

Respondí sin más subiendo las escaleras.

- InuYasha, espera – dijo mi padre y me giré para mirarlo.

- Padre – le habló Sesshomaru y mi padre me hizo un gesto para que esperara – esta tarde tengo que ir a visitar a Kagome, tendré que salir de la oficina algo antes.

- Bien.

Vi a mi hermano cruzar la puerta hacia el exterior, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, experimentando un retorcido sentimiento de violenta envidia.

- InuYasha – retomó mi padre, entonces lo miré. Sus ojos eran como los de Sesshomaru, casi podría definirlos como certeros, pero había en ellos un fondo amable que me hacía verlo como a un ser humano – Espero que llegado el momento puedas comprender este compromiso y felicites a tu hermano.

Me quedé en la escalera sin poder decirle nada. Querría haber sido el hijo que él esperaba, pero sabía que no era ni la sombra de lo que era su hijo mayor y no pude mentir y darle un sí, aunque esperaba poder hacerlo algún día.

Se quedó esperando un momento y cuando comprendió que de mí no recibiría más que silencio, se fue también.

Maldito día tan amargo.

Aquel día en el trabajo, fue sobrevivir en base a cafeína. No pude probar bocado gracias a la resaca que acarreaba, sabía que había bebido mucha cerveza la noche anterior, pero había sido ese pequeño vaso de whisky el que había saturado mi organismo.

Cuando salí me encontré con Miroku.

- ¿Tú aquí? – le pregunté algo extrañado.

- Bueno, quería ver que tal lo llevabas – me preguntó y supuse que me hablaba de los efectos de nuestros excesos.

- He estado mejor – comenzamos a caminar, aún nos quedaban algunas horas de luz solar.

- Te invito a tomar algo ligero – me ofreció y la sola idea de beber algo me descomponía el estómago.

- No sería capaz de beber nada que contuviera un mínimo de alcohol – le respondí con sinceridad – creo que anoche cumplí mi cuota para tres meses.

Lo escuché reír a viva voz.

- No me refería a algo con alcohol, podemos tomar un café si quieres – me aclaró.

No es que la idea de un café me enloqueciera, pero comprendí que Miroku buscaba entablar algún tipo de conversación, así que acepté.

Una vez que estuvimos sentados en una cafetería.

- Me gusta Sango – me dijo, como si estuviera haciéndome una especie de confesión, deshonesta.

- Ya lo sé - le dije, mientras revolvía mi café y miraba hacia afuera por el ventanal distraídamente.

- ¿A sí? – me preguntó un poco descolocado y entonces lo miré con el ceño arrugado, estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Claro – le dije, como si fuera algo incuestionable. Su comportamiento frente a Sango me resultaba obvio.

- ¿Crees que ella lo haya notado? – me preguntó y ahí ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Pues no lo sé.

Se quedó en silencio y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, jugando con una servilleta de papel que había convertido en una bola.

- Es hermosa – me dijo, con la voz enfundada en una ensoñación que no le creía capaz de poseer. No lo conocía hacía mucho, algunos meses, los mismos que llevaba viviendo en Nagato, pero hasta entonces solo le había visto correr tras un par de faldas de forma despreocupada, disfrutando de la vida, como él solía decir.

De pronto me sentí en la obligación de aclararle ciertas cosas.

- Es una buena mujer.

Conocía a Sango desde hacía mucho, habíamos ido juntos al Instituto y durante los últimos años, se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas.

- Lo sé… por eso me preocupa – confesó y miró por el cristal de la ventana.

Yo copié su movimiento y me encontré con una de las imágenes que menos deseaba ver ese día. Kagome iba por la acera de enfrente, colgada del brazo de su flamante novio, su rostro expresaba una alegría desbordante, sonriendo feliz. Y peor aún, Sesshomaru sonreía.

Una punzada profunda me atravesó.

- No es ese tu hermano – me dijo Miroku. Recordándome algo que no quería recordar. Desvié la mirada para posarla nuevamente en mi taza de café frío.

- Desearía que no lo fuera.

Quería partirle la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que pocas cosas he hecho más patéticas que está, pero me quedé en una esquina de la calle de Kagome, esperando a que regresara, deben haber sido cerca de las once de la noche, una hora poco apropiada para que una muchacha regrese a casa, pero no venía sola, venía del brazo de su novio. Por un momento pensé en lo idiota que era causándome una herida tan profunda, pero necesitaba ver si lo que ellos compartían era real, quería ver si encontraba la más mínima fisura por la que pudiera respirar mi alma y ver un resquicio de luz.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa de los Higurashi y ella sonreía con tanta dicha, que el eco de su sonrisa llegaba hasta mis oídos lacerándolos. Luego de unos minutos, en los que Sesshomaru le tomó las manos entre las suyas, ella se silencio y todo pareció desencajarse en mi interior, sentía como se esfumaba toda mi ilusión cuando la vi estirarse para alcanzar el beso que mi hermano se inclinaba para darle. Debo reconocer que al principio quise pensar en que solo se trataba de un beso inocente y aquello no era suficiente para destrozar mis esperanzas, pero luego él la atrajo tomándole la cintura y Kagome le cruzó los brazos tras el cuello y ya no me atreví a mirar más. Mi quimera se cegaba.

Di un rodeo antes de llegar a casa, aún así Sesshomaru aún no volvía. Saludé sin mucho aspaviento a mi padre que leía en su escritorio y entré a mi cuarto. Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, esa ventana que me permitía ver el tejado de Kagome y la ventana de su habitación, sabía que no lograría verla a ella, no desde esta distancia, pero si pude distinguir la luz de su cuarto cuando se encendió.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería llorar, qué iba a solucionar, después de todo me había metido en esto yo solo. Miré en dirección a mi escritorio, luego miré por la ventana otra vez, bufé molesto, sabía que me dañaba a mí mismo con todo esto, pero qué podía hacer, estaba enamorado como nunca lo había estado.

Avancé hasta el escritorio y saqué del bolsillo mi llavero, busqué en él casi sin mirar, tenía memorizado el tacto de aquella llave y abrí el cajón. Dentro tenía todas y cada una de las cartas que Kagome me había escrito, aunque ella no lo sabía. Tomé una al azar y me regodee en su letra, tenía una forma preciosa que usar la pluma y le daba a cada trazo una delicadeza que solo podía ser producto del amor con que las escribía, un amor que sabía que me había ganado, pero que la llevaba a ella a depositar sus sueños en otro.

"_Mi único amor…_

_Las letras se juntan en mis manos y se derraman en el papel en blanco, formando fantasías de sueños y besos para ti. La distancia me duele, pero más me duele el silencio en el que me sumerjo cada noche, encontrando en estas letras que ahora lees, el mayor consuelo a la espera, anhelando con mis palabras acortar el sendero, entre nuestras almas y la felicidad._

_Eres mi gran amor, __**mi único amor**__, ese con el que se sueña sólo una vez en la vida._

_Desde mi corazón, para ti"_

La leí entre lágrimas. No, no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, cada una de sus palabras era una daga con doble filo para mí. Sentía su amor y lo acariciaba en mi alma, pero sabía igualmente que no me pertenecía. Aún así no me resignaba y estoy aquí, entre lágrimas, pagando el precio por mi silencio.

¿Podía el amor ser tan egoísta?

Continuará…

**Ahhahhahha… me quedé suspirando, pobre Inu… snif… pero está pagando el precio de su silencio, como él mismo dice.**

**En este capítulo hemos visto las emociones desde el punto de vista de InuYasha, necesitábamos ver qué era lo que él pensaba y sentía, además que ya se ha revelado lo que muchas de ustedes sospechaban, jejejeje… yo creo que han leído muchas historias románticas, porque ya las pillan al vuelo… jajajaja…**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme mensajitos, me ilusionan mucho y gracias a quienes me han sugerido canciones también, la música me inspira mucho.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Me voy a cocinar corriendo o hoy aquí no come nadie!!!**


	4. Mi forma de amar

Capítulo IV

**Mi forma de amar**

Pasaron los días y evite a Kagome todo lo que me fue posible, me dolía verla sonreír, me dolía notar su felicidad y me dolía verla junto a Sesshomaru. No me costó demasiado dejar de coincidir, considerando mi trabajo y sus intentos por conseguir uno, tampoco había demasiada oportunidad. Mi jefes insistían en que les comunicara mi decisión de quedarme en Nagato o ir a Kioto, y yo no era capaz de deshacerme de la esperanza que algo cambiara, que Kagome abriera los ojos y me viera por fin.

Ese día había sido extraño, a pesar de ser verano, el cielo había permanecido encapotado y había llovido más de lo habitual. Cuando volvía del trabajo me encontré con Myoga que se iba, él se había encargado de nuestra casa durante años éramos tres hombres solos y estábamos fuera de casa gran parte del tiempo, por lo que necesitábamos de alguien que se encargara de parte de las labores.

- Myoga… ¿ya te vas?... – pregunté, con una sonrisa sincera. El hombre de apariencia bonachona.

Había sido de gran compañía para mí cuando aún estaba terminando la carrera. Mi padre y Sesshomaru ya trabajaban y yo habría regresado a una casa solitaria de no ser por la presencia de Myoga. El me enseñó a cuidar del jardín y a poner una lavadora de ropa. Cada vez que lo recordaba me reía internamente, muchas de las labores domésticas las conocía gracias a él.

- Han traído esto – me extendió una carta, en el sobre, la letra inconfundible de Kagome y el destinatario, Sesshomaru.

Era la primera carta que llegaba, desde que Kagome era la prometida de mi hermano, no pensé que llegarán más, incluso estaba esperando el momento en que se descubriera todo este asunto de las cartas, aunque aquello era una de mis menores preocupaciones, si sucedía me encogería de hombros sin más, seguramente caerían sobre mí recriminaciones y acusaciones, pero lo peor que podía suceder, ya había sucedido, Kagome estaba comprometida con mi hermano, nada podía ser peor que eso.

- Esta ya no es para mí – le dije mientras le devolvía la carta, que él no recibió.

Myoga me había solapado durante todos estos años, cuando recogía el correo, se encargaba de guardar las que había enviado Kagome y me las dejaba bajo la almohada de mi cama si yo no estaba. Recuerdo que muchas veces entré a mi habitación ansioso por encontrar algo de ella. Bebía de sus letras el amor, como un sediento bebe el agua, pero nunca era suficiente.

- Es a ti a quien le escribe – me animó él.

Negué en silencio pesaroso.

- Ella le escribe a su novio – deje de ofrecerle la carta al ver que él no la recibiría y acaricié con la mirada la forma de su letra.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio un momento más, y luego él insistió con decisión.

- Bueno… yo seguiré separando la correspondencia y creo también, que si ella ha vuelto a escribir, es porque extraña al hombre del que se enamoró.

"_El hombre del que se enamoró"_

Me repetí aquello como una especie de armadura que deseaba enfundarme, si tan solo supiera que ella me extrañaba.

- Adiós muchacho – dijo Myoga, dándome un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de irse.

- Adiós Myoga… gracias.

Lo miré mientras cruzaba la puerta de salida del jardín y luego miré la carta una vez más, la metí al bolsillo que tenía mi camisa a la altura del pecho y casi podía sentir como me quemaba el llevarla ahí. Entré en casa y estaba solitaria, era algo habitual para mí estar solo en casa, mi padre y Sesshomaru pasaban gran parte de su tiempo en la empresa de mi padre, yo por mi parte trabajaba asalariado y tenía un horario fijo, me reí con ironía. Jamás sería el hijo perfecto.

Subí a mi cuarto y me quité la camisa dejándola sobre la cama y volví a bajar. Abrí el frigorífico en busca de un refresco y me quedé un momento con la puerta abierta, mirando sin mirar, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era la carta que estaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y que parecía hacer el ambiente más denso, sin permitirme olvidar que ahí se encontraba. Finalmente saqué un refresco de manzana y lo abrí bebiendo el primer trago, mientras paseaba descalzo por la casa.

Me bebí un sorbo más del refresco, encendí el televisor y luego de vagar inútilmente por los canales, desistí. Miré por la ventana el jardín trasero y comprobé que había que desmalezar, el verano ya había hecho estragos y yo no había estado de humor para mantenerlo en condiciones. Intentaba mantener mi mente ocupada, pero no lograba quitarme la dichosa carta de la cabeza, Myoga me había dado un argumento al que podía apelar. Respiré profundamente y apoyé la cabeza en la puerta entre abierta que daba al jardín. Quizás había sido un egoísta, pero yo no pensaba enamorarme, cuando llegó aquella primera carta para Sesshomaru, solo pensé que hacía un bien.

- ¿Le entregas esto a tu hermano? – me dijo Myoga, entregándome una carta. El destinatario era Sesshomaru, pero el remitente era Kagome.

Recuerdo que aquello me causo asombro. Pero de todas maneras cumplí con lo que Myoga me había pedido en cuanto Sesshomaru estuvo en casa le entregué la carta, aunque no pude dejar de pensar en qué sería lo que decía aquella carta. Kagome era una chiquillas y como muchas que conocía, estaban ilusionadas con la imagen que veían se Sesshomaru, pero ellas no conocían el carácter frío y duro de mi hermano. A la mañana siguiente, antes de irme al instituto, luego que mi padre y Sesshomaru ya habían salido, entré en la habitación de mi hermano buscando algún indicio, entré mirando solo lo que había encima, no tenía intención de ponerme a revisar cajones como un demente, pero entonces vi la carta, no tuve que buscar mucho, estaba mal arrugada dentro del cesto de los papeles que Sesshomaru mantenía junto a su escritorio.

Una punzada de cólera se alojó en mi pecho. Me agaché y tomé la carta, luego el sobre, que estaba debajo, extendí el papel arrugado sobre el mismo escritorio y comencé a leer.

"_Sesshomaru…_

_Sé que te preguntaras qué hago escribiéndote y aunque me costó mucho decidirme a hacerlo, quería que supieras que dentro de mi corazón, estás tú. _

_Si te decides a responderme, por favor, hazlo por intermedio de Sango._

_Si lo haces, sabré que los sueños son posibles._

_Kagome"_

Aún recuerdo el sentimiento de congoja y rabia que me inundó, cómo podía mi hermano ser tan insensible ante los sentimientos de otras personas. Kagome y yo nos pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ignorándonos o molestándonos, esa era nuestra relación, pero era una buena chica, y por sus palabras en esta carta, sensible. Me quedé con aquella carta y la metí en un cajón de mi escritorio. Si Sesshomaru la había tirado sin miramientos, ya no le pertenecía.

Luego de aquello, me dediqué a observar a Kagome, la miraba durante los descansos en las clases, la acompañaba a ella y a Sango hasta casa y era consciente de su ansiedad, del modo en que miraba la calle en la que estaba nuestra casa cuando me separaba de ellas. Así que una noche, con la luz tenue de mi lamparilla de noche, les escribí la primera carta.

"_Kagome…_

_Tus palabras han rondado por mi mente durante todos estos días y a pesar de lo difícil que pueda parecer, se han ido alojando en mí con pausa y convicción. No puedo ofrecerte amor aún, pero puedo ofrecerte este medio, para conocernos y hablar._

_Con afecto._

_Sesshomaru"_

Las palabras fluyeron sin más, era lo que realmente sentía, sus palabras se habían alojado en alguna parte de mí, no estaba seguro si podía decir que se habían alojado en mi corazón, pero sí sabía que habían generado una inquietud que no conocía. La firma ya había sido otra cosa, ponerle una firma a esa carta me había costado más de lo que pensaba. Quería poner mi nombre, pero sabía que la ilusión de Kagome estaba puesta en otro sitio y si mi hermano no había sido capaz de ser receptor de aquellos sentimientos, yo le entregaría a Kagome un poco de la felicidad que se merecía.

El timbre sonó y me devolvió del recuerdo de aquellas primeras cartas, que había memorizado de tanto leer. Me dirigí a la puerta y sentí como si me golpearan el estómago dejándome sin aire cuando la vi.

- InuYasha – la escuché pronunciar mi nombre con algo de sorpresa, después de tantos días sin verla, me parecía que el recuerdo que conservaba de ella no le hacía justicia. El corazón se me paró y volvió a latir con un ritmo acelerado.

- Kagome… - susurré.

Y de pronto me sentí como un idiota de pie en la puerta, descalzo, sin camisa y con una lata de refresco de manzana en la mano. Genial, si esta era mi idea de superar a mi perfecto hermano, lo estaba consiguiendo, pero a la inversa.

Me miró y noté que se inquietaba, bajaba la mirada y la enfocaba en el piso, luego en el marco de la puerta y volvía a mis ojos. Un leve sonrojo le bañaba las mejillas.

- Quería… bueno… - titubeaba, mientras su miraba volvía a vagar por los rincones antes de enfocar la mía nuevamente – venía… - se silenció y por fin me miró a los ojos sin esquivarme - … venía a ver si se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Cómo me dolía el nombre de mi hermano en sus labios.

- No, no está – respondí con brusquedad, tanto que hasta me di cuenta de ello.

- Ya veo – dijo algo desilusionada y aquello contra toda la voluntad que había intentado tener estos días, me ablandó.

- Pero debería llegar pronto – intenté animarla. Realmente estaba loco.

- ¿Podría esperarlo? – me pidió con cierta cautela.

Y yo no fui capaz de negarme.

- Pasa – le indiqué, moviéndome a un lado para permitirle la entrada – iré por una camisa.

Se giró, mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me miró sonriente.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó con total naturalidad.

Ahí estaba la diferencia para Kagome entre Sesshomaru y yo, con él se sentiría nerviosa en un sitio tan intimo como su habitación, conmigo le daba igual.

- Como quieras – dije mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones de dos en dos.

La escuché tras de mí.

En cuanto entre en mi cuarto, lo primero que vi fue la camisa sobre la cama, me acerqué rápidamente y la hice un ovillo que fue a dar a un rincón del piso al que no le permitiría a Kagome acceder. La escuché reír tras de mí.

- No tienes que ser tan cuidadoso – me dijo, mientras avanzaba hasta mi cama y se dejaba caer sentada sobre ellas – he visto esta habitación en peores condiciones – continuó mientras probaba la resistencia del colchón.

Si ella supiera la cantidad de veces que la he soñado en esa misma cama.

Debo haber tenido una expresión acusadora, porque Kagome se quedó quieta y mirándome como si mí mirada le estuviera contando todos mis sueños. Y aquello me resultó tan íntimo y excitante que tuve que tragar para bajar el nudo en mi garganta y lograr hablar.

- Buscaré algo que ponerme. – dije mientras me giraba en busca de una camisa en el armario.

El silencio que se produjo en la habitación fue intenso, tanto que me temblaban las manos al intentar sacar una camisa del colgador. Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme y entonces escuché la puerta de entrada. No sabía si estar alegre o furioso.

Sesshomaru estaba en casa.

- Sesshomaru – la escuché decir y la miré. Se había puesto en pie de un salto y se dirigía hacia la puerta de mi habitación, ahí se detuvo y me miró – gracias.

- Por nada – le dije mientras me quedaba mirando la estela de luz que parecía dejar a su paso.

Dios, cuanto la amaba.

Me abalancé hacía la puerta y la cerré, me quedé un momento ahí, sosteniendo la puerta para que se mantuviera cerrada, con el peso de mi tristeza intentando abatirme y luchando para que no lo consiguiera. A pesar de tener la puerta cerrada, aún podía escuchar la voz de Kagome en la planta baja y su alegría y sus risas, que no eran para mí.

* * *

No podía dormir. Llevaba en la cama cerca de una hora, que se había convertido en un largo martirio de imágenes, recordaba a Kagome moviéndose sentada sobre mi cama y el deseo que me había invadido violentamente. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante las imágenes y mi cabeza respondía con ensoñaciones que me llevaban al delirio. La deseaba tanto como la amaba. Comencé a acariciarme en la oscuridad, soñando con que eran sus manos las que me tocaban, su boca la que comenzaba a darme placer y fui dejándome llevar por la fantasía de su cuerpo, de sus besos. La visión inalcanzable de poseerla, de hacerla mía. La vi, agitándose sobre mí, con ese hermoso cabello azabache desordenado y sus rizó acariciándome la piel, sus pechos sacudiéndose y su voz susurrando mi nombre. Mientras yo susurraba el suyo, angustiado, ansioso y con los ojos humedecidos.

Me quede ahí en la oscuridad, sintiéndome un inmundo mentiroso. Jamás sería digno de su pureza.

Me giré y me ovillé imaginando que la tenía entre mis brazos. No recuerdo en qué momento llegó el sueño finalmente, pero recuerdo la vigilia y el padecimiento.

* * *

Llegó la mañana y como cada día todos nos preparábamos para un nuevo día de trabajo. Me di una ducha intentando limpiar con el agua los pecados de mi naturaleza masculina. Muchas veces me preguntaba si las mujeres sufrirán de este mismo instinto que nos lleva al delirio. Alguna vez me imaginé teniendo con ella, largas conversaciones de este tipo luego de hacer el amor.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme, bajo el chorro de agua más fría que caliente, esa mañana me hacía falta.

Me vestí con prisa, ese día llegaba tarde y antes de salir de mi habitación recordé la carta, que seguía en el bolsillo de mi camisa, tirada en un rincón. La miré desde la puerta y me devolví para recogerla y guardarla esta vez en la camisa que llevaba. Aunque no fue hasta la tarde que pude leerla. Siempre me había gustado leer sus cartas en un sitio que me permitiera evadirme y centrarme solo en la magia de sus palabras.

Sabía de antemano que esta carta no podía responderla, pero de todas maneras la abrí y me sumergí en su letra.

"_Mi amor…_

_Te escribo, esperando encontrarnos a través de las palabras. Cuando estoy junto a ti, te abrazo y te beso, pero hay algo que no es igual, me faltas tú y eso me entristece. Cuando me sentí libre de ser como en nuestras cartas con la misma sinceridad y confianza, te lo dije y tus ojos me miraron con incertidumbre. Quizás te cuesta abrir tu alma, así que volveré a encontrarte por este medio, como siempre._

_Desde mi corazón, para ti."_

Me quedé sentado releyendo sus palabras.

"…_me faltas tú y eso me entristece…"_

Caminé hacía casa con lentitud, la tarde se iba apagando en el horizonte y yo no lograba dejar de pensar en Kagome y en el daño que le podía estar haciendo.

Me encontré con Sango, que se quedó de pie frente a mí y me miró seriamente.

- Vengo de tu casa – me dijo – tenemos que hablar.

- Dime – se notaba muy inquieta, pero me tomó del brazo en dirección contraria a la que yo llevaba hasta entonces.

- Pero no aquí.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar, escuché la voz de Kagome que venía hablando con alguien. Tuve el impulso de darme la vuelta, pero entonces Sango me habló.

- No te hagas esto – la miré y comprendí.

Cuando llegamos hasta su casa, me senté en la escalerilla que había para llegar a la puerta de entrada. Ella se acomodó junto a mí.

- Hasta dónde piensas llevar esto – me dijo con la voz más calmada.

Miré las piedrecillas que formaban un pequeño camino en el reducido antejardín. Sango había sido mi amiga desde hacía mucho, un día me descubrió echando una de las cartas para Kagome en su buzón y aunque intenté engañarla diciéndole que era un favor que le estaba haciendo a mi hermano, no logré convencerla.

- Soy un egoísta Sango, quiero atarla a mí… y tengo tanto miedo de perderla para siempre –le dije enredando los dedos en mi cabello – no me la merezco – hice una pausa resignándome – Para mí ha terminado.

- Para Kagome no – entonces la miré – ella cree que está enamorada de Sesshomaru, pero en realidad está enamorada de la ilusión que has creado para ella todos estos años.

Suspiré.

- No he creado una ilusión Sango… me he entregado en esas cartas por completo. – le dije con sinceridad.

- Lo sé – me respondió, mientras ponía su mano sobre mi brazo, brindándome su apoyo. – pero Kagome está comprometida para casarse con un hombre al que no ama.

- Sí lo ama Sango – aseveré levantando la voz, enfocándome en sus ojos – lo ha amado toda su vida.

Ella se rió suavemente, miró a lo lejos y me dijo.

- Kagome te ama a ti… solo que aún no lo sabe.

Como podía esa simple frase hacerse tan grande en mi vida, parecía como si todo hubiera dado un giro y el miedo en mi interior se hacía más grande, hundiéndome, pero la esperanza también crecía y me elevaba hasta el cielo mismo.

Continuará…

**Ayyy… pobre Inu, sigo pensando que se ha metido en un lío grande, pero a él lo único que en realidad le importa es la felicidad de Kagome, aunque no haya hecho bien las cosas.**

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, ahora sí me tengo que poner de cabeza con el capítulo de La Danza que es para mañana y como mis fines de semana están comprometidos, creo que no nos veremos hasta el lunes con este fic. **

**Muchas gracias por los mensajitos y disculpen las faltas, con las prisas me equivoco y no tengo por costumbre revisar… eso lo tengo que cambiar.**

**Besitos y recuerden… su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Enamorado

Capítulo V

**Enamorado**

¿Qué podía haber peor que una cena en casa de los Higurashi?

Una cena en nuestra casa.

Si al menos fuera en casa de Kagome, podría dar una excusa, pero en la mía no estaba seguro de poder evadirme. Mi padre me lo informó en cuanto llegó, era el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor y como siempre había que celebrarlo y a pesar de haber pasado ya otros cumpleaños con Kagome enamorada de mi hermano. Este año sería especialmente amargo.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo como si mirara hacia el infinito, hacía un cielo abierto lleno de estrellas y la luz de Kagome en ellas. En la tranquilidad de mi habitación, recordé la primera y única vez que estuve a punto de confesarle todo, hacía solo unos meses, si lo hubiera hecho, esta situación podría ser tan diferente ahora.

Había tenido que viajar a Kioto para poner en marcha algunos sistemas para la empresa en la que trabajaba y era la excusa perfecta para poder verla.

- ¿Kagome? – le pregunté desde mi teléfono móvil.

- ¿Si? – me respondió y su voz me pareció incluso más hermosa, sentí como el corazón se me agitaba con solo escucharla. Aunque comprendí que mi número no estaba registrado en su teléfono.

- Soy InuYasha – aclaré. El timbre de su voz era inconfundible para mi oído, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo por su parte.

- Oh… InuYasha – su voz marcó claramente la desilusión y sentí una punzada profunda. Estuve a punto de colgar, pero ella agregó – dime – y ya sonaba un poco más animada.

- Bueno, que ando por Kioto… y me preguntaba si… - titubeaba y me sentía tan estúpido por ello. Generalmente soy una persona decidida, pero con Kagome todo es diferente, no me reconozco a mí mismo cuando se trata de ella.

- Si, si claro, ¿no pensarás pasar por Kioto y no visitarme? – dijo con entusiasmo, amistoso, eso era yo para ella, un buen amigo, pero solo eso.

Salimos a dar un paseo a pesar del frío clima, ya que aún era invierno. Kagome me llevó a una heladería y la vi disfrutar de un helado de chocolate con naranja, que siempre había sido su preferido, mientras caminábamos por el parque Okasaki, que estaba cerca del sitio en el que ella vivía.

La miraba ir dando rodeos con la cucharilla a la bola de helado que se sostenía sobre el cono y me preguntaba si alguna vez maduraría, o si ella sería consciente de lo hermosa que era con esa mezcla entre mujer y niña.

- ¿Están todos bien? – me preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, mientras se miraba el abrigo, comprobando que no había derramado helado.

- Sí, muy bien – le respondí, sabiendo que su pregunta traía oculto el deseo de saber de mi hermano y no pude evitar suspirar.

- Me alegro – la escuché decir y de reojo la vi como acomodaba su pelo tras la oreja, era un gesto tan propio de Kagome cuando estaba inquieta.

A veces me preguntaba, cómo era posible que la conociera tanto, cómo era posible que tuviera tantos gestos suyos grabados en la memoria. Toqué la carta que le había escrito y que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Por un momento sentí el impulso desesperado de confesarlo todo, de ver en sus ojos castaños la sorpresa y como en tantos de mis sueños, ver luego la comprensión y el amor.

- Kagome – dije casi en un susurro, mientras me detenía, la carta permanecía apresada entre mis dedos, aún dentro del bolsillo, como si fuera una especie de pilar que estaba apoyándome y dándome fuerza en medio de la incertidumbre que sentía.

- ¿Si? – me preguntó deteniéndose también, sosteniendo en su mano el helado que aún no se terminaba.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, reteniendo en mi mente esa imagen de ella que podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Casi podría jurar que oía los golpes que daba mi corazón contra el pecho. De pronto se me secó la boca y tuve que esforzarme en hablar.

- Necesito decirte algo - le confesé, sintiendo como me faltaba el aire.

Ella se quedó mirándome y vi como su rostro cambiaba de la tranquilidad a la preocupación.

- InuYasha… ¿estás bien? – Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, quitándose un guante con los dientes y llevando su mano hasta mi frente – te ves algo… sofocado.

Sentí el contraste de su piel cálida contra la mía, algo más fría, tragué con dificultad, respirando agitado. Estaba tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir la forma de sus senos contra mi pecho y me hormigueaban las manos por engancharla de la cintura y apretarla contra mí, tomar sus labios e ignorar todo lo que se interponía entre nosotros.

- ¿InuYasha?... - la escuché insistir y entonces me obligué a regresar de mi fantasía, aunque reconozco que me estaba costando mucho.

- ¿Si? – pregunté algo alterado, aún aprisionando la carta oculta en mi bolsillo.

- Te decía, que no tienes fiebre – me aclaró y yo caí me reí a carcajadas por lo irónico de aquello, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba ardiendo por dentro.

No dejó de mirarme con cierto cautela y tomó un poco más de su helado.

- Oh… bien – respondí algo distraído, ella me estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones.

- Ibas a decirme algo – me recordó y volvió a tomar un poco más de helado, que esta vez le dejó un leve rastro en la comisura del labio.

Me quedé por un instante, hipnotizado por aquella mancha marrón. Sentí como se me hacía agua la boca ante el deseo que tenía de recogerla con mi lengua y barrer luego con aquella misma humedad sus labios que permanecían levemente entreabiertos. Sus ojos me miraban pareciendo casi expectantes y comencé a inclinarme lentamente hacía ella. Lo normal cuando alguien te va a besar es que vayas entregándote poco a poco al sopor del momento, pero ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la espalda rígida. Entonces me detuve a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, con la amargura del sueño roto, saqué mi mano del bolsillo y con el pulgar le limpié la ansiada mancha de chocolate y me reí irónicamente.

- ¿Qué? – Me erguí - ¿pensabas que quería besarte? Continué riéndome como si le hubiera jugado una broma, como tantas otras.

Pestañeó y me miró con cierto reproche.

- Claro que no – me dijo dándose la vuelta para continuar con el paseo – además no eres mi tipo.

Eso lo sabía claramente su tipo era el de Sesshomaru, un hombre interesante y soberbio, aquello debía reconocérselo a mi hermano, un hombre seguro de sí mismo.

Aquella tarde esa carta se quedó en mi bolsillo.

Me puse de pie y avancé hacía el cajón de mi escritorio en el que conservaba mi historia con ella, esa historia silenciosa que era todo mi mundo. Rebusqué entre las cartas examinando con dificultad alguna que me gustara más que las demás.

Abrí una de ellas que era especialmente sensual, con el tiempo nuestra correspondencia fue madurando y aquello que entonces era tanto estimulante como inquietante, se había convertido en mi peor calvario ahora que Kagome compartía una relación con el hombre que le decía cuanto la amaba y deseaba.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en el borde de mi cama, con la escasa luz de la lámpara, recorriendo sus palabras he impregnándome de ella.

"_Mi único amor…_

_Es inquietante la espera, después de leer tus últimas palabras, en las que me expresas abiertamente tu deseo, me siento mucho más tranquila de mostrarte también el mío. Muchas noches sueño con tus besos, pero ya no son besos delicados, anhelo aquellos en los que tu pasión se abre para mí y me dejo llevar por la vorágine de tu amor._

_Me duele la distancia, me duelen tus besos inexistentes en los labios, tu piel de fantasía en mis manos._

_¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?_

_Desde mi corazón"_

Me quedé con la carta abierta y la congoja en el pecho. Había tanta pasión en aquellas palabras, tanta pasión que no me pertenecía. Cómo es posible tanta agonía, por una mentira.

Mañana tendría que ver a Kagome, sonriendo feliz a mi hermano y una extraña sensación me invadía. Maldecía y bendecía por igual, el momento en que me decidí a escribir la primera carta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi padre y Sesshomaru se habían ido por separado a la oficina, como cada sábado y Myoga me había sacado de la cama muy temprano con un arsenal de geranios, cipreses, para rellenar los agujeros que había dejado el calor en algunas partes del jardín y violetas que seguramente había conseguido en algún invernadero, porque no era temporada. Me reí cuando las vi, porque Myoga me había enseñado a amar el jardín, a hacer de él un sitio en el que podía evadirme y sentirme a gusto, y las violetas estaban entre mis flores favoritas.

El calor de un día cada vez más avanzado comenzaba a notarse en mi camiseta, así que me la quité para sentir un poco la brisa costera que envía entrando.

- Hola – escuché su voz tras de mí y me puse de pie de inmediato.

- Kagome – dije sin más.

Sentí como se me recogía el estómago de verla ahí, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, seguramente para escapar un poco del calor que su salvaje cabello azabache le producía con estás temperaturas y la ropa ligera que vestía, la hacía exquisitamente sensual, a pesar de no ser nada del otro mundo. Entonces reparé en mi apariencia y me sentí nuevamente inapropiado. Uno de mis viejos jeans que había cortado poco más arriba de la rodilla para trabajar en el jardín y la camiseta sobre una de las sillas de madera que ahora que estaba plantando, se encontraba en un rincón, las manos llenas de tierra y el cuerpo sudoroso por el calor. Vamos, ideal para echar por tierra cualquier oportunidad de parecer atractivo.

Debía resignarme, jamás estaría a la altura de Sesshomaru.

- Venía a dejar algunas cosas que envía mi madre para esta noche – dijo ella, con sus manos tomadas tras la espalda, mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Sentí como el corazón me latía con fuerza.

- Estaba arreglando un poco el jardín – dije, volviendo a mi trabajo con las violetas, intentando parecer normal.

- Siempre te han gustado las violetas – la escuché decir, mientras que se agachaba junto a mí, tan cerca que sentí rozar el vello de mi brazo, sin alcanzar a tocarme y aquello me electrificó provocándome un estremecimiento.

Entonces escuché la voz de mi hermano tras nosotros.

- Kagome – dijo sin más y ella se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas. Yo cerré los ojos intentando controlar mi frustración.

Me puse de pie, mientras Kagome casi corría junto a Sesshomaru y me sacudí las manos para quitarme la tierra, ese era un buen momento para tomarme un descanso, no estaba dispuesto a ser testigo del amor que ella le profesaba, aquello me estaba quemando por dentro.

- Permiso – dije al pasar junto a ellos. No pude evitar mirar la forma en que Kagome sostenía las manos de mi hermano entre las suyas y sonreía.

La escuché hablar tras de mí.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – su pregunta iba dirigida a Sesshomaru y yo detuve un poco la velocidad con la que avanzaba.

- Nada, no le hagas caso.

Su respuesta fue tan desagradable, siempre me había sentido así con él, como si no existiera, como si nadie tuviera que tomarse la molestia de saber cómo me sentía. Subí a mi habitación.

Esperé hasta que Kagome se fu e y solo entonces bajé, volví al jardín para terminar con lo que había empezado. Escuché los pasos tras de mí y solo distinguí que se trataba de Sesshomaru y no de mi padre, por una ligera diferencia en el ritmo que tenían al caminar, por lo demás podía confundirme fácilmente. No quise mirarlo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Kagome? – me preguntó y sentí como se tensaba mi espalda al escuchar su nombre en boca de mi hermano.

- No – respondí de forma contenida.

- ¿Conmigo? – continuó preguntando.

- No – volvió a ser mi respuesta.

No había notado que en tanto mi ritmo para trabajar se había hecho más intenso y que en lugar de poner la tierra con cuidado cubriendo las raíces de las últimas violetas, estaba arrojándola sobre ellas y algunas florecillas se desprendieron. Tragué con dificultad.

- Si tienes algo contra ella tendrás que decírmelo – insistió y para entonces ya estaba respirando agitado.

Me puse de pie sosteniendo en una de mis manos la pequeña pala de jardín con la que estaba trabajando y notaba la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el mango. Sesshomaru me miraba con su frialdad característica, apoyado en el marco de la entrada. Me sentía furioso

- Te digo que no – respondí secamente mientras me acercaba a él en busca de la última planta de violetas.

- Dentro de poco ella será mi esposa… - aclaró y entonces no pude evitar enfrentarlo, sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

-¡Tú no la amas! – lo acusé, sintiendo los ojos inyectados por la irá. El continuaba mirándome imperturbable.

- ¿Y tú sí? – me preguntó.

Lo miré desafiante y quise gritarle que sí, que mucho más que él, desde luego. Pero me callé, mi expresión pasó de la ira a la interrogante.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? – le espeté con la voz enronquecida.

Lo vi reír levemente y aquello me pareció demasiado extraño. Comenzó a irse, no sin antes decirme.

- Solo sé que Kagome será mi esposa – se detuvo y me miró nuevamente con sus ojos de hielo – lo siento por ti, si no te gusta la idea.

Me quedé ahí mirándolo mientras se iba y tenía ganas de lanzarme contra él y despedazarlo. La voz de Myoga despejó mi mente de aquellas horribles imágenes.

- Sube a prepararte muchacho y despéjate un poco – su voz me sonó tan familiar y tranquilizadora.

Sacudí la cabeza y le hice un gesto afirmativo, así que me quedé en mi habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando los Higurashi llegaron yo estaba frente al espejo que había en mi habitación. Me había cepillado el cabello que se veía de un color negro lustroso, hasta en eso éramos diferentes mi hermano y yo, él había heredado el extraño color de cabello de mi padre, que era blanquecino, yo había heredado el oscuro cabello de mi madre, me sentía orgullosos por ellos, sin embargo eso mismo me hacía diferente al resto de mi familia viva, entre otras cosas.

- InuYasha.

Escuché la potente voz de mi padre, desde la escalera, a pesar de no estar gritando, bastaba con que levantara un poco la voz, para que atronara contra el techo de nuestra casa. Me arreglé un poco la camisa y la holgué un poco del cuello intentando parecer menos formal, parecía como si me hubiese preparado de forma metódica para este momento, me mofé de mi mismo, y yo que intentaba parecer casual y hasta mis zapatos estaban perfectamente brillantes.

Cuando bajé, ya estaban todos en la sala, incluso Souta que ya era un adolescente al que le faltaba poco para alcanzarme en estatura. Le saludé con una palmada en la espalda, no necesitábamos mucho para sentirnos cercanos él y yo. Me apoyé en el umbral de la entrada, Sesshomaru estaba abriendo un regalo que le había entregado la señora Higurashi, se trataba de un sweater de color azul, él le hizo un educado gesto de agradecimiento y entonces vi como Kagome le entregaba una pequeña cajita envuelta que él recibió con una sonrisa. Ella se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y me sentí inundado de envidia y de ternura, aquellos eran gestos que amaba de ella, pero que no estaban destinados a mí.

Sesshomaru abrió la cajita y se encontró con una hermosa brújula. Yo tragué con dificultad, sintiendo como el aire se me atragantaba.

En una de nuestras tantas cartas, Kagome y yo compartimos algunos sueños y aspiraciones, entonces recordé con claridad una de las tantas que le conté.

"… _Uno de mis sueños es tener un barco, nada demasiado ostentoso. Lo primero que compraré será la brújula…"_

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando el regalo y lo agradeció, dejándolo dentro de la misma caja sobre una mesa lateral. No pude evitar notar la desazón en el rostro de Kagome. Me sentí tan miserable, todo esto comenzó como una forma de hacerla feliz y lo único que había logrado era causarle incertidumbre.

Cenamos e intenté en todo momento evitar ver las miradas de Kagome a mi hermano que permanecía sentado junto a ella en la mesa, él parecía no percatarse del amor con que Kagome lo miraba y de vez en cuando se encontraba con sus ojos marrones y le regalaba una sonrisa discreta. Me paré de la mesa en cuanto me fue posible y me fui al jardín para intentar respirar un poco de aire. Había tanta pasión en Kagome, yo lo sabía, lo había vívido a través de sus palabras y de todos sus sueños y mi hermano jamás podría hacerla feliz.

Me apoyé en la pared y me embriagué del aroma de las violetas que había plantado ese día, que parecía calmarme un poco. El cielo estaba estrellado y aunque en el jardín se podían escuchar las risas y las voces de los que permanecían dentro de la casa, no interferían en la paz que sentía en ese sitio.

- Estás aquí – la escuché hablar a mi lado, no quise mirarla, no lo necesitaba, había memorizado todo de ella esta noche. Permanecí quieto observando el cielo.

- Sí… este lugar me gusta mucho – le respondí con sinceridad.

- No has encendido las luces… - apuntó, apoyándose en la pared junto a mí, su voz sonaba extrañamente desilusionada – no podrás apreciar el trabajo que has hecho.

- No lo necesito – le respondí - sin luz se está mejor.

- Sí, es verdad – apoyó.

Hubo un momento de silencio y el aire de la noche que comenzaba a refrescar nos dio en el rostro, pero ninguno dijo nada, las voces dentro de la casa seguían escuchándose como si fueran ajenas a nuestra ausencia. Entonces ella habló con cierta cautela.

- Sesshomaru parece tan diferente a… - se interrumpió como si recordara que no debía hablar de algo.

Entonces no supe cómo, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca.

- ¿Tan diferente a las cartas? – dije sin más, aún con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? – me preguntó inquieta.

Bajé la mirada y me humedecí los labios. Sabía que ese era el momento de la retirada. El corazón me latía frenético, me moví sin saber aún si irme y dejar aquello como estaba, pero entonces la escasa luz que salía por la puerta y la que proyectaban las estrellas brilló en sus ojos castaños que me miraban sorprendidos. Me acerqué tanto, que casi la podía sentir con mi cuerpo.

- Lo sé… - dije, evitando su mirada, mientras que mi mano se posaba en su brazo, casi llegando al hombro, acariciando levemente la piel expuesta – lo sé, porque… yo las he escrito.

Vi en sus ojos, levemente el pánico. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse en negación y sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho intentando apartarme de ella.

- No… - me aseguró, mientras que intentaba formar una sonrisa en su boca – esta es otra de tus bromas – continuó, como si pretendiera convencerse a sí misma, pero vio algo en mi expresión y dejó de intentar la sonrisa.

- Te amo… - le confesé, sintiendo que el pecho me iba a explotar.

- No, no, no… - negaba, mientras sus manos empujaban por apartarme. No me había dado cuenta que la tenía aprisionada con las mías.

- Te amo – le repetí con angustia.

Me acerqué tanto que la presioné con mi cuerpo contra la pared y le sostuve la cabeza con las manos, su piel era suave, tan suave y yo me sentía tan desesperado por ella, que simplemente la besé. Cerré los ojos acariciando con mis labios los suyos, que estaban calientes, casi enfebrecidos. Me moví sobre ellos con desesperación y mi cuerpo la forzaba más contra la pared con ansiedad, deseándola y amándola. Pero Kagome no respondió, se quedó ahí, inmóvil, esperando con lágrimas en los ojos a que yo la liberara.

Dejé caer las manos y me aparté de ella, sintiéndome un miserable. Sus ojos me miraban confundidos y anegados por las lágrimas. Quise arrojarme a sus pies y pedirle perdón, pero mi dignidad estaba ya demasiado mancillada.

Me escabullí por un costado de la casa, para salir sin que nadie me viera, pero desde las sombras, antes de irme, le susurré.

- _Memorare_…tuyo por siempre…

Continuará.

**Cómo amo a este Inu… ayyy, es que lo adoro, me dan ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que yo lo cuidaré. **

**En este capítulo, como en el anterior, lo he puesto en algún momento, como en un calendario de chicos, sin camiseta, con un pantaloncito y sudado… waaa… él cree que se ve fatal, pero la visión de las chicas es otra ¿o no?... jejejeje…**

**Espero que el capí les haya gustado, esta escena del final la venía viendo desde que comencé el fic, un beso desesperado, robado y no correspondido. Ahora que veremos qué pasa con todo esto.**

**Por fis, vayan dejando sus mensajitos, que me encantan y espero que este capí vaya ayudando a que volvamos un poquito a la normalidad, a nuestro mundo de cosas hermosas que nos ayuda a enfrentar el otro que es más duro.**

**Las quiero un montón, mis niñas del animé.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Recuerda

Capítulo VI

**Recuerda**

"_- Memorare… tuyo por siempre"_

Me quedé ahí inmóvil, sentía las mejillas húmedas, por las lágrimas y los labios enardecidos por el intenso beso. El corazón me latía fuertemente y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Aún no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, había una especie de nebuloso delante de mí, algo que me aislaba de la realidad.

- Estas aquí – escuché la voz de Sesshomaru junto a mí y me resultó tan irónico. Era exactamente lo que yo le había dicho a InuYasha un momento atrás - ¿estás bien? – me preguntó.

Solo entonces reparé realmente en las lágrimas y me limpié con rapidez.

- Sí… - aseguré, notando como me temblaba la voz al decirlo, respiré profundamente intentando calmarme – parece que resulté alérgica a las violetas – buscaba disimular.

- Eso parece – dijo seriamente, como solía ser siempre en realidad. Sentí la presión en mi corazón y las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos nuevamente.

Lo vi recorrer con la mirad el jardín, como si buscara algo y sentí como se me tensaba el estómago. No estuve muy segura de porqué, pero necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.

- Vamos dentro… - pedí tomando su brazo – hace algo de frío.

Me miró con sus ojos dorados y por primera vez, no fui capaz de sostener su mirada. Me recordaba demasiado a la de InuYasha.

Entré en la casa de los Taisho y mis padres sonreían felices, miré el regalo que le había traído a Sesshomaru, esperando ver su rostro iluminarse para mí, pero no había sido así. Sin embargo me había regalado con una sonrisa amable, siempre era amable conmigo, pero no encontraba en él la pasión que hallaba en sus… en las cartas.

Sentí como las nauseas me invadían. De pronto mi frente se perló de minúsculas gotitas de sudor frío, tuve que apoyarme y sentarme en uno de los sillones.

- Estas pálida Kagome – escuché la voz de mi madre, y entonces enfoqué mis ojos en ella, como si me estuviera hablando algún extraño al que no reconocía.

No le respondí de inmediato, noté como se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí, su mano se posó sobre mi frente y entonces reaccioné.

- Creo que algo me sentó mal…- no quería que ella se preocupara. Sonreí con mucho esfuerzo – creo que me iré a casa.

- Te acompaño – me dijo Sesshomaru.

Solo pude hacerle un gesto y no quise mirarlo fijamente.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, mi familia se quedó un poco más en casa de los Taisho, las conversaciones de mis padres, con el padre de Sesshomaru solían durar mucho tiempo, ellos se conocían hacía bastante y disfrutaban el tiempo juntos. Sesshomaru caminaba a mi lado con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y yo me abrazaba a mí misma buscando comprender lo que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó y entonces lo miré algo perdida. Me sentía como si me encontrara en medio de una neblina que no me permitía ver con claridad.

- Un poco – respondí como una autómata. El, con aquellos gestos gentiles y seguros que recordaba admirar a la distancia, cuando aún era un sueño estar así de cerca. Se quitó la chaqueta que vestía, quedando solo con una camisa clara y me la acomodó sobre os hombros, a pesar que yo ya llevaba un chaquetilla de hilo.

- Así estarás mejor – me dijo, deteniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Aquel gesto habría sido suficiente para que me estremeciera, pero me sentía extrañamente inmune.

Me miró fijamente, tanto que sentí como si me hipnotizara, lo he amado durante mucho tiempo y apelé a ese sentimiento, siempre él en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos y en mis más íntimos anhelos. Lo vi inclinarse hacia mí y no fui capaz ni de pestañear, mis músculos estaban paralizados, pero él no parecía notarlo. Sus ojos dorados se fueron velando poco a poco tras las pestañas y sus labios que ya reconocía se posaron sobre los míos, con la misma sutil caricia de siempre. Sus manos presionaron levemente mis brazos y me obligué a recordar que lo amaba, que jamás amaría a nadie más. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara bajo el hechizo de un beso suyo.

- Estarás bien – me dijo cuando se separó de mí, sonriendo con un cierto deje paternal que siempre tenía conmigo.

- Sí - pude apenas responder.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa le entregué su chaqueta y recibí el suave beso de despedida que solía darme. Cualquier otro día, habría estado esperando ansiosa ese beso, cualquier otro día habría estado esperando más, cualquier otro día mi corazón habría estado palpitando extasiado con solo escucharle decir mi nombre, pero este no era cualquier otro día.

Subí hasta mi cuarto con la casa a oscura, arrastrando los pies como si me pesaran enormemente y obligándome a tener la mente en blanco. Entré en mi habitación y apoyé la espalda en la puerta una vez cerrada. Me quedé ahí de pie, observando el armario que estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Puse el seguro a la puerta sin moverme de mi posición y llevé mi mano hasta la pequeña llave plateada que colgaba de mi cuello. La acaricié entre mis dedos, como si aquel gesto pudiera de alguna manera hacerme retroceder en l tiempo y devolverme al momento en que todo se había revuelto, modificando mis recuerdos, borrando aquello para siempre.

"_Memorare… tuyo por siempre"_

Arrugué el ceño ante la evocación de esas palabras y avancé aún entre penumbras hasta el armario. Saqué del interior el pequeño baúl que contenía una parte de mi vida que ahora se tambaleaba. Me acerqué con él hasta mi cama y me senté en ella, acariciando la suave madera de la caja, reconociendo con mis dedos su tallado. Encendí la luz de la lamparilla a mi lado y me quité la llave.

Al abrir el baúl, me encontré con todas aquellas cartas y las iré largo rato. Tomé una y la abrí.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Cómo quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te amo, la vida me ha demostrado que puede ser algo hermoso junto a ti. Vivo en torno a este amor __con la esperanza de que puedas leer en estas palabras lo que mi alma siente_

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Memorare"_

La dejé abierta sobre la cama, como una especie de testigo que no tenía muy claro para qué me servía. Busqué otra.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Con el paso del tiempo nos hemos ido conociendo y __sabes, mi amor, que daría mi vida por ti, sin pensarlo dos veces. En este momento nada tengo conmigo, todo te he entregado, mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, se que nos faltan muchos pasos por andar y caminos que recorrer, pero sigo aquí, soñando con tus besos y alimentándome de esos sueños para vivirte._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Memorare"_

Hice lo mismo que con la anterior y sentía la presión que se iba alojando en mi interior, creciendo poco a poco. Saqué una nueva carta de la caja.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Has llegado a mí en un sueño, llenando mi vida de las cosas hermosas, gestando en mi interior el ansia de vivir y de vivirte, de amarte. Has llegado a mí, envuelta en fantasía, siendo capaz de despertar en mí un latido y una pasión más inquietante que la tormenta_

_Anhelo perderme en tus suspiros tenues, para salir al aire y a la luz con una sonrisa compartida_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Memorare"_

Comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, las manos me temblaban y tenía el pecho agitado. Abrí una carta más.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Dejaste tu huella clavada en mi alma,__ cada suspiro que derramo en el aire lleva tu nombre grabado, deseando sentir en cada lugar de mi cuerpo tus caricias y en mis labios tus besos Otra noche en desvelo, esperando por un nuevo día, soñando con una vida a tu lado. Ámame siempre, que mi alma vive porque tú existes._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Memorare"_

Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y ya me resultaba cada vez más difícil leer. Tomé otra carta y lo intenté, me detuve solo a mirar la firma, esas palabras que conocía tan bien.

"…_Tuyo por siempre…Memorare_"

La arrojé junto con las demás cartas sobre mi cama y de forma casi automática, tomé otra y otra limitándome a mirar solo la firma, esa firma, esa maldita firma. Una tras otra fueron a dar sobre la cama, solo en ese momento cayó sobre mí el peso de lo que había sucedido. La voz de InuYasha martillaba en mis oídos con aquella frase final y entonces ya no lo soporté más.

- ¡No!

Exclamé mientras tomaba la caja de madera con el resto de las cartas y la lanzaba contra una esquina. El contenido se derramó sobre la cama y el suelo, las alcancé y las arrugué entre mis manos todas las que tuve cerca, arrojándolas tan lejos de mí como me era posible. La ira en mi interior crecía en medio de las lágrimas y mi voz que había comenzado a emitir sollozos, terminó desgarrándose entre gritos dolorosos.

- ¡Maldito InuYasha!... ¡maldito!... maldito…

Mi voz se quebraba, sabía que era verdad que eran suyas y un dolor intenso me cruzó el pecho, avasallándome en medio de la cólera que sentía. Me dejé caer en el piso junto a mi cama. Los gritos habían cesado y solo me quedaban los sollozos. Me hice un ovillo sobre el suelo y lloré, lloré mucho, lloré hasta que los ojos me dolían, lloré hasta que el nudo que tenía en la garganta ya no me permitió hacerlo más y entonces intenté solo respirar, me quedé ahí, en el silencio que me permitían mis entrecortados suspiros, me sentía al borde de un abismo que esperaba a que me moviera, a que diera cualquier señal de vida, así que me quedé muy quieta, refugiándome en el letargo, porque sabía que en cuanto el sol volviese a aparecer, ese abismo me engulliría.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy pronto, mis sueños habían estado plagados de imágenes que no me permitían descansar, que me obligaban a repetir una y otra vez la angustia y la desilusión. No supe en qué momento de la noche me arrastré hasta la cama y ahí me quedé. Ahora que me había levantado me miré al espejo y me sorprendí de mi propia imagen. Tenía los ojos muy inflamados, me ardían aún y tenía la nariz enrojecida. Suspiré y me atreví a mirar a un rincón, la caja de madera y las cartas arrugadas por el suelo, pero decidí continuar ignorándolas.

Me di un largo baño, intentando despejarme, pero aún así no lo lograba. Me vestí y salí de mi habitación sin detenerme ni una sola vez en las cartas.

Caminé por las calles de Nagato sin un destino exacto. Las personas pasaban junto a mí, pero era como si no las viera en realidad. Me encontré, después de mucho andar, frente a la entrada de la estación del tren e inmediatamente recordé el día de mi llegada hacía cerca de dos meses. Me sentí de pronto como una espectadora de mi propia vida, sabía y reconocía el amor que había en mi interior, un amor que le había brindado a Sesshomaru, primero como una adolescente, luego como una mujer, me encogí ante ese último pensamiento, sin comprender muy bien por qué. Recordé la tristeza que me embargaba, cada vez que llegaba a esta misma estación y que él no estaba. Sentí como se tensaban los músculos de mi rostro al comprender que cada vez que aquellas cartas me prometieron que vendrían por mí, siempre InuYasha estuvo ahí.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – Escuché a una mujer hablar junto a mí - ¿está perdida?

Me quedé mirándola, repasando sus palabras, me ofrecía una sonrisa surcada por las arrugas y me sentí tan terriblemente vieja, yo no era capaz de sonreírle.

- No… estoy bien, gracias – le dije inexpresiva, pero aquella simple frase me costó enormemente.

La mujer me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que le decía, sin embargo me miró dos veces mientras se alejaba. Mi mirada se extravió una vez más en la entrada de la estación y cuando ya había decidido continuar vagando por las calles, me detuve en una figura que entraba por una de las puertas laterales de la estación. Su cabello oscuro y brillante bajo la luz del sol, me resultó inconfundible. Era InuYasha.

No supe lo que sentía, el corazón me latió muy fuerte y me temblaban las piernas. Me sentí muy débil y comencé a caminar como pude, para alejarme de ahí, sabía que él no me había visto, y no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Mientras seguía caminando, sonó mi teléfono y vi en la pantalla el número de Sango. Me quedé por un momento mirando el nombre sin saber si responder. La quería mucho, pero ahora mismo no sabía si me sentía capaz de enfrentarla.

¿Sabía ella algo de todo esto?

El teléfono se silencio, pero casi de inmediato volvió a sonar, entonces respondí. La llamada y Sango sonaba muy preocupada.

- Sango – dije sin más.

- Kagome, ¿dónde estás? - no pude evitar reparar en su tono maternal.

- No estoy segura – le respondí con sinceridad, observé a mi alrededor intentando aclararme, solo entonces me di cuenta que había llegado hasta la playa - en el templo…

- ¿En Jinja?... ¿sola? – me preguntó.

- Sí…

- Espérame ahí… estaré en media hora – me dijo y no me permitió objeción.

Aunque creo que tampoco me sentía ya con fuerzas de negarme.

Me senté en el bordecillo de una de las entradas al templo y mi teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez el número era el de Sesshomaru, oprimí el aparato en mi mano y me mordí el labio esperando a que dejara de sonar, no pensé que un teléfono pudiera ser tan persistente cuando evitabas responder. Finalmente se silencio.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con las personas que paseaban disfrutando de la suave brisa de un cálido día domingo. Varias parejas iban abrazados o de la mano, me sentí tan sola en ese momento, miré el teléfono en mi mano y pensé en llamar a Sesshomaru, pero no lo hice, todo en mi estaba revuelto, confuso. Volví a mirar a los paseantes y me detuve en una joven pareja que venía con un niño pequeño, que no tendría más de tres años, descalzo por la arena y su sonrisa sincera como la del padre.

"… _espero con ansias nuestra vida juntos…"_

Sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras y noté que mis ojos se humedecían a pesar que no pensé tener más lágrimas.

- Kagome – escuché la voz de Sango y la miré. El tiempo se me estaba haciendo tan extraño este día, no sabía exactamente qué hora era.

Se veía acongojada, como si sintiera tristeza y comprendí que ella lo sabía todo. Se sentó junto a mí, la pareja con el niño pasó ante nosotras.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

Ambas sabíamos a qué se refería.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste Sango… - le recriminé sin fuerza – eres mi amiga.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo – aceptó – y quizás no quieras volver a confiar en mí… pero él también es mi amigo.

Qué podía decirle, no me sentía con el valor de enfadarme con ella. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, estaba demasiado cansada sentí como se acomodaba para abrazarme y me acarició el cabello como haría una madre o una hermana mayor, justo lo que ella era.

- ¿Qué harás? – me preguntó

- Nada… intentaré no encontrarme con él.

Me costaba tanto decir su nombre, me dolía.

- No tendrás que preocuparte por eso… – respondió Sango y no pude evitar un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz – se ha ido a Kioto.

Me quedé en silencio. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero intenté convencerme a mí misma que era lo mejor.

- Bien.

- Te dejó algo – me dijo y un estremecimiento me recorrió. Cerré los ojos y las lagrimas cayeron.

- No quiero… - respondí con sinceridad.

La escuché sonreír suavemente.

- Le dije que no la aceptarías…

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo, un poco triste por parte de Kagome, pero ella tiene que vivir las diferentes fases de esta situación.**

**Ahora veremos como sigue esto.**

**Les dejó un besito muy grande y un agradecimiento muy especial por leerme. **

**Se les quiere mucho.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. ¿Qué es amor?

Capítulo VII

**¿Qué es amor?**

"…_Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria.  
En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato.  
Pero yo ya sabía cómo era. De pronto  
mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida:  
frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas.  
Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino…"_

_Pablo Neruda_

Aquellas habían sido unas semanas muy extrañas. Llevaba días evadiendo al mundo en general y mi única preocupación y en los que centré todos mis esfuerzos, fue en encontrar un trabajo y tuve suerte, al menos en ese aspecto de mi vida. Una de las empresas de turismo en la que me había presentado tenía una vacante. De momento era un trabajo temporal, pero había posibilidades de hacerlo estable. Tendría que guiar a personas de habla inglesa mayormente y aquel idioma se me daba bien.

Mi teléfono sonó y me quedé mirándolo, estaba junto a la caja de madera que contenía las cartas. Aquel día que salí a deambular por las calles, mi madre las había recogido todas y las había dejado ahí, no me dijo nada al respecto, solo eso. Desde entonces permanecían en el mismo lugar, sin que yo deseara pensar en ellas.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que lo tomé y le di la espalda de inmediato al baúl.

- Hola – dije, sabía que era Sesshomaru, su número estaba en la memoria de mi móvil.

- Hola Kagome – me dijo con la determinación habitual de su voz, a veces me preguntaba si Sesshomaru le temía a algo – he reservado una mesa para dos, así podemos celebrar lo de tu nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo conseguí? – pregunté algo sorprendida.

- Eres una mujer muy capaz – respondió con gentileza y cierta arrogancia – sabía que lo conseguirías.

Ciertamente Sesshomaru no era parecido a la fantasía que había creado en mi cabeza, pero debía reconocer que se esforzaba en que nos entendiéramos. Solo lamentaba no poder verlo con los mismos ojos de unas semanas atrás, en aquel tiempo, él era toda mi vida.

- Está bien – acepté.

- Pasaré por ti a eso de las ocho – me aseguró.

Cortamos con parsimonia, sin ninguna de aquellas fervientes frases de amor que solían decirse los enamorados en las películas o en alguno de mis libros. Suspiré observando en la estantería de mi habitación, la numerosa colección de historias románticas que tenía, avancé hasta ella, pensando en quizás refugiarme en alguna de aquellas hermosas historias y darle algo del romance perdido a mi vida. Me detuve en el lomo de un libro en particular y extendí la mano para tomarlo, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, recogí los dedos.

Recordé la emoción que sentí cuando hacía dos años atrás Sango, el día de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno, me entregó un paquete de regalo junto con una de aquellas cartas.

"_Una historia cargada de pasión, como tu corazón"_

Estuve a punto de salir huyendo de mi habitación ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras. Pero no me dejé avasallar, no esta vez. Volví a extender los dedos y acaricie el lomo el libro con delicadeza, sintiendo el relieve de las letras impresas con el nombre. Lo saqué de la estantería y lo abrí en una de las páginas que había marcado en alguna de las veces que lo había leído, acariciando el papel mientras lo hacía.

"—_Juan__...__ Juan__...__ —suplica Aimée, adolorida__—.__ Sé que me odias, tienes que odiarme. Sé que me desprecias, tienes que des__preciarme. Pero en el fondo de tu corazón me amas, tienes que amarme, porque el amor no se arranca de golpe..._"

Cerré el libro de un golpe y lo apreté con ambas manos, como si esperase que se desintegrara ante la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Me sentía tan miserable, tan engañada y tan furiosa. Cuando finalmente el acceso de ira se apaciguó. Dejé el libro en su lugar de la estantería con un golpe seco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miré a Sesshomaru sentado frente a mí, ya habíamos llegado al postre y él respondió a mi mirada con una sonrisa muy leve. Tuve la sensación que me sonreía más que antes, o quizás simplemente antes, nada era suficiente para mí. Lo observaba intentando poder mirarlo nuevamente con ojo de amor. No podía negar el cariño que le tenía, pero de pronto, aquel día nefasto, toda aquella ilusión, todo aquel enamoramiento que había experimentado por años, se desvaneció, dejándome un profundo vacío y una sensación casi atemorizante de madurez, acompañada con decepción, no estaba segura de desear ser una "adulta" finalmente. Me sentía como si hubiera estado por años confinada en medio de las ilusiones de una adolescente y ahora, de pronto, me había convertido en una mujer.

- Kagome – le escuché decir mi nombre y mi corazón seguía latiendo discretamente, ya no habían sobresaltos ni anhelos – tu helado se derretirá – dijo, indicando con la cuchara que mantenía en su mano mi copa.

. Sí, claro – respondí y comencé a rebuscar en medio de las bolas de helado que contenía mi copa, un poco de alegría. Observé como el chocolate se iba licuando poco a poco y se mezclaba con la salsa de naranja que al principio había sido un adorno. Llevaba tantos días sumergida en la misma absurda nostalgia.

- Creo que deberíamos fijar una fecha para la boda – dijo Sesshomaru y me quedé mirándolo como una boba.

Por alguna estúpida razón, estás últimas semanas se había borrado de mi cabeza la idea del matrimonio, arrugue el ceño ante mi propio despiste. Casarme con Sesshomaru había sido durante años mi más hermoso sueño, junto con la noche de bodas que compartiríamos en medio de un lecho cubierto de pétalos de rosa.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que lo anunciemos en tu cumpleaños? – continuó con su voz calma, sin inflexiones que demostraran inquietud o algarabía de ningún tipo, casi como si estuviera cerrando un trato de negocios.

Lo miré detenidamente a los ojos, me estaba costando demasiado mantener su mirada este último tiempo, su mirada dorada me dolía de un modo que no lograba disipar, solo cuando dejaba de mirarlo, pero quería encontrar en ellos algo que me indicara que me veía como una persona y no como una mera transacción comercial.

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunté y pude notar la sorpresa levemente reflejada en sus ojos, para pasar nuevamente a su tranquilidad habitual, casi pasmosa.

- Te conozco desde hace mucho, sé que eres una mujer capaz… – dijo con calma, pero noté que se detenía comprendiendo que debería tener cautela si quería convencerme. – Nuestras familias se unirían con lo que haríamos a tus padres y al mío, muy felices. Además estoy seguro que llegaríamos a formar una familia juntos.

Eran argumentos claros, no había en ellos grandes expectativas, por lo mismo parecía algo fácil de alcanzar. De todas maneras lo increpé.

- Pero tú no me amas – hablé con toda seguridad, aquella frase era algo que me dolía en las entrañas, yo lo había amado durante tanto tiempo, soñando con su hermoso cabello plateado, recreándome en las fantasías que me creaban sus frases de amor…

Tuve que recordarme que aquellas frases jamás le habían pertenecido.

Me miró fijamente y me regaló una sonrisa que por primera vez me pareció más que solo una amable. Había en ella cierta ironía, además de una indiscutible sensualidad.

- ¿Me amas tú a mí? – me preguntó como contrapartida y tuve que sentarme muy erguida en la silla para mantener mi compostura.

¿Lo amaba en realidad?

Miré a un costado a muchas otras parejas que estaban en aquel restaurante y pensé que no se veían muy diferentes a nosotros, quizás debía entender de una vez por todas que el amor no era tal como se escribía en los libros, que el amor que compartían la mayoría de las parejas estaba hecho de respeto, admiración y metas compartidas. Eso Sesshomaru y yo lo teníamos.

- Creo… que deberíamos fijar una fecha – dije sin más, moviendo lejos de mí la copa con el helado derretido que no me serví.

* * *

El día de mi cumpleaños llegó y como muchos anteriores la familia se reunió en mi casa. Sesshomaru y su padre llegaron, mientras yo aún estaba en mi habitación arreglando mi cabello. No sentí ninguna prisa por bajar, aunque sabía que debía ayudar en atender a los invitados.

Solo bajé cuando mi madre me llamó. La vi esperándome al final de la escalera y me miraba con cierta curiosidad, no había preguntado nada sobre mi actitud y acritud, incluso, de estos últimos días, pero como buena madre que era se olía algo.

- Te has tardado bastante – hizo hincapié, pero no esperó mi respuesta, se adentró en la sala y convidó a todos a que me miraran – aquí está la dueña de la fiesta.

El señor Taisho se acercó hasta mí y me dio un gran abrazo, me miró con sus profundos ojos dorados y logró que en mi interior se removiera el recuerdo de la ternura que esos ojos le habían heredado a uno de sus hijos.

Le sonreí con afecto.

Sesshomaru se acercó y me dio un beso calmo en los labios, mientras ponía en mis manos un regalo envuelto en un bonito papel con un lazó de color rojo. Me sorprendí al pensar que podía ser una de las novelas que me gustaban. Por un momento sentí cierta ilusión, cuando abrí su regalo, me encontré con un libro de turismo de Nagato y los alrededores, sonreí con amabilidad y comprendí que esa era la parte que Sesshomaru veía de mí, él podía ver a la mujer capaz y profesional, incluso creo que podía admirarme y me conformé pensando que aquello era suficiente para casarme.

La cena se llevó a cabo con toda tranquilidad, nos reímos de algunas bromas que nos dejó caer Souta y de la tarta de limón que preparé y que había quedado algo ácida.

Cuando nos dispusimos a ir hasta la sala, para pasar un tiempo más y dar por terminada la velada en ese lugar, Sesshomaru habló.

- Kagome y yo hemos estado hablando – dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano y yo me quedé mirando el agarré como si estuviera viendo una visión – y hemos decidido casarnos dentro de tres meses.

Mi madre mi miró y noté en sus ojos la pregunta, yo simplemente le sonreí y tomé la mano de Sesshomaru entre las dos mías, como confirmando sus palabras y la unión. Casarse no debía de ser tan malo. Después de todo, siempre le había querido. Podía volver a quererle.

Recorrí con la mirada la sala. Mi madre sentada junto a mi padre, mi hermano Souta mirándome con cierta ternura, creo que comprendía que su hermana mayor se convertiría en una mujer casada finalmente, el señor Taisho de pié con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, creando casi un circulo que se cerraba con Sesshomaru a mi lado, pero miré a mi derecha y solo vi el vació y aquello me llenó de melancolía.

- De esto están hechos nuestros hijos – escuché la voz del padre de Sesshomaru – de honor y lealtad, una vez que han comprometido su palabra, sabemos que será una realidad.

Entonces vi a mis padres ponerse de pie, viniendo hacía nosotros, nos abrazaron ellos y luego el señor Taisho puso su mano significativamente en el hombro se Sesshomaru, se volvió hacia mí y me abrazo con cariño paternal.

- Eres ya mi hija – sentenció.

Y me sentí profundamente agobiada, como si me hubiera metido yo solita en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

Cuando finalmente la cena de mi cumpleaños terminó, llegué a mi habitación y me quedé apoyada en la puerta cerrada en medio de la penumbra. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar la caja de madera que seguía sobre mi escritorio. Me quedé por largo rato pensando en lo mucho que habían significado aquellas cartas en mi vida, pero no había nada real en ellas, yo me había enamorado del amor, de mis ansias de amar y ahora estaba junto a un hombre que podía ser un buen esposo y del que seguramente podría enamorarme, ya no con la pasión y la ilusión de la juventud, si no con un amor más maduro y mesurado, el que solían compartir las parejas de adultos.

De pronto me sentí tan cansada como una mujer de sesenta años.

Me mordí el labio e intenté acomodar mi cabello tras la oreja, pero me di cuenta que seguía muy bien peinado. Caminé con lentitud hasta el escritorio, pero no fui capaz de mover ni un músculo en cuanto llegué hasta ahí. Miré el baúl con tanto miedo, sabía que si abría nuevamente esa caja, el mundo que había estado luchando por reconstruir estas últimas semanas se derrumbaría, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, si no enfrentaba esa parte equivocada de mi vida, no podría enfrentar las decisiones que estaba tomando.

Alcancé la llave, que estaba dentro del cajón del escritorio, y con manos temblorosas tomé la caja y caminé hasta mi cama. La luz de la lámpara de noche me acompañó.

No pensé que el corazón me pudiera latir tan fuerte solo por esto.

Sentí cierta tristeza al ver las cartas en el interior, apretadas y arrugadas., ciertamente mi madre había recogido todo y puesto dentro sin mirarlas, al menos esa sensación me llevaba al verlas en un estado tan precario. Me sentí sobrecogida al recordar el modo en que las atesoraba. Extendí unas cuantas, doblándolas sin leerlas, pero me detuve en una que recordaba especialmente, era una que había recibido poco después que Buyo, un gato que había recogido en una calle en Kioto, desapareciera.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Lamento tu tristeza, el dolor que puedas sentir, nos une tanto como nos une el amor. Ya somos indivisibles._

_Sé que no hay nada que te pueda decir para difuminar lo pena que sientes, solo puedo abrazarte desde la distancia y decirte que te amo, y que ese amor cure poco a poco tu tristeza._

… "

No fui capaz de leer la firma, esa frase con la que concluían la mayoría de sus cartas. Una ternura inmensa me llenó el corazón, cuando leí estás palabras comprendiendo que era el amor de InuYasha el que me escribía. Casi sin pensarlo tomé otra carta del interior de la caja, esta vez se trataba de una que no había sufrido por mi ataque de ira.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_La frustración hoy me embarga, me siento desesperado y ausente de todo lo que me rodea. Anhelo tanto y de tantas formas anclarte a mi vida, que esta espera es un vacío que amenaza con consumirme. Esta noche, me siento especialmente sediento de amor y me pregunto, mi adorado amor, ¿serás capaz de amarme a pesar de mis errores?._

…"

Ahora comprendía desde un prisma tan diferente esas palabras, la verdad desgarradora que escondía aquella pregunta. Entonces no lo entendía.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Hoy dejaré para ti, el trozo de un poema que solo me hace evocarte, sé que lo tuyo son otra clase de lecturas románticas, pero el amor está dónde nosotros lo ponemos ¿no lo crees?_

…_Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria.  
En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato.  
Pero yo ya sabía cómo era. De pronto  
mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida:  
frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas.  
Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino…_

_Te amo._

…"

No estaba segura de poder seguir leyendo, notaba como sus palabras iban quemándome por dentro. Me mordí el labio sintiendo el torbellino que giraba en mi interior, endemoniado. Me dejé caer recostada sobre la almohada y tomé otra carta.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_¿Cómo te apoderaste de mi alma, que nada tiene sentido si tú no estás en mi mundo?._

_Muchas veces he deseado simplemente ir hasta ti y amarte, saltarme todas las barreras y no pensar en nada más que en ti, en mí, en nosotros, en lo mucho que te amo y en cuanto anhelo tenerte entre mis brazos, dormirme extasiado y abatido, abrazado a ti, después del amor, después de morir y renacer dentro de ti._

_Perdona el tenor de mis palabras. Es solo que el amor me ha golpeado hoy con toda su terrible fuerza, convirtiéndome en un mendigo._

_Tuyo por siempre… Memorare"_

Nunca me molestaron sus palabras, aunque fueran las declaraciones más ardientes, porque podía leer el desasosiego y la frustración en ellas. Sentía como me quemaban las lagrimas en los ojos y la congoja se alojaba en mi pecho. Había tanta certeza del amor en aquellas líneas, en todas sus líneas, en cada una de sus cartas y sus palabras, y yo, que no sabía qué sentir, me ovillé a mi misma esperando que aquel estremecimiento que se alojaba en mi interior se hubiese ido, cuando el sol volviera a brillar.

Continuará…

**Leo las cartas de InuYasha y me siento más enamorada de él todavía. A ver como salimos de este lío en el que estamos.**

**Espero que me comenten lo que han percibido de la situación de Kagome, para ver si se ha entendido lo que pretendía.**

**El trocito del libro, quizás lo hayan adivinado, pero para quienes no lo conocen, es un trozo de "Corazón Salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams, dentro de las historias románticas, es una más bien clásica, por lo mismo es muy hermosa, pero tiene un añadido que para mí personalmente, la hace muy interesante, la pasión no está en las descripciones de escenas lemon, está en el espíritu de los protagonistas. Un libro muy bueno.**

**Besitos mis niñas y se me cuidan mucho.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Ilumina mi oscuridad

Capítulo VIII

**Ilumina mi oscuridad**

"_**Hay alguien ahí fuera./ Caminando solo**_

_**Hay alguien ahí fuera / en el frio**_

_**Un Latido de corazón / perdido en la multitud**_

_**Hay alguien gritando / Lo que nadie puede oír"**_

_**Tokio Hotel**_

La madrugaba comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte y yo no había dormido nada. Mi padre había llamado durante la noche, para comunicarme de la boda de Kagome y Sesshomaru. No sabía cuántas veces se le podía partir el corazón a una persona, pero a mí ya se me había partido más de una vez. Tenía entre mis manos, una carta más de aquellas, de las que ella le escribía con tanto amor a mi hermano, porque sus palabras nunca fueron para mí, siempre fueron para él.

"_Mi único amor_

_Todas tus palabras hacen eco en mi alma, suenan en mí cuando las leo y resuenan constantemente en espera del día en que pueda oírlas de tu boca, susurradas a mi oído, después de la pasión, después de aquel momento en que compartamos nuestra vida para siempre, siendo solo un espíritu, dolorosamente dividido en dos cuerpos._

_Desde mi corazón"_

Esta es una agonía que no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré soportar, sus palabras me dan fortaleza y me destruyen a la vez, de un modo tan violento que me cuesta incluso respirar. Pero no puedo dejar de empaparme de ese amor que a través de todas aquellas letras, se fue gestando en mi alma, como si no pudiera tener un fin. ¿Realmente viviría confinado a este sentimiento?

"_Mi único amor_

_A veces siento, como tú, como el corazón se me consume por la lejanía, pero me repito que eso queda para los que aman poco y que nosotros tenemos mucho amor, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme____¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?, __**¿por qué no puedo correr a tu lado? y luego me reprendo a mí misma por mi egoísmo, si de verdad te amo, como digo, debo esperar… la espera puede ser tan larga y tan corta a la vez, debemos aprender a vivir en la dulce esfera que ha creado nuestro amor.**_

_**Desde mi corazón"**_

**Tengo que comprender que todos aquellos sentimientos, por mucho que los atesore, jamás fueron para mí.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Caminaba por las calles de Kioto, como cada día desde que estaba aquí, esta vez en dirección al bar en el que me esperaba Miroku, un sitio no muy lejos de mi trabajo. Habíamos acordado reunirnos para conversar un poco y distraernos, llevaba viviendo aquí más de un mes, un largo tiempo que se había convertido en eternos sin las cartas de Kagome o su sonrisa alegre. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor al marcharme, Kagome debía saber la verdad y ser libre para encontrar la felicidad junto a mi hermano.

Cuando llegué al sitio acordado, Miroku estaba de pie junto a una mesa en la que había dos chicas que sonreían con cierta coquetería ante sus comentarios. En cuanto me vio me llamó a viva voz.

- ¡InuYasha! – me hizo un gesto con la mano – ven acércate.

- Quizás llegó pronto – le dije, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo cortésmente a las dos chicas.

- InuYasha, esta es Shunrran y esta es Toran – me indico a una y a otra mujer – les estaba hablando de los solos que estamos esta tarde.

Me dieron ganas de darme la vuelta y dejarlo a él solo, con sus extrañas ideas del romance, irme por ahí a pasear, pero la idea de regodearme en mi personal vivencia del romance, no era lo más alentador, hundirme en mi mal trecho mundo no era precisamente algo que tuviera ganas de hacer.

- Hola chicas – dije con toda la caballerosidad que me era posible, intentando no parecer tan frívolo como mi amigo – ¿no le habrán creído a este playboy? – concluí, escuchando la risa de ambas.

Miroku pareció algo avergonzado, lo que llamó poderosamente mi atención, lo más probable es que continuara alagándolas a pesar de mis palabras, pero no fue así.

- Bueno chicas – se dirigió a las mujeres tomándose entonces de mi brazo – mi cita ha llegado.

No podía negar que la risa de las muchachas era simpática y no pude evitar sonreír también. Nos despedimos con amabilidad y cuando dimos la vuelta Miroku me empujó lejos de él, como intentando desquitarse por frustrarle el plan. Debo reconocer que en todo este tiempo, mi mejor amigo había sido él, me visitaba con cierta regularidad, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era por mí o por la vida nocturna de Kioto, a la que estaba decidido a arrastrarme.

- De este modo no conocerás jamás a una chica – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos y él le sonreía nuevamente a las muchachas que aún nos miraban.

- A mí no me mezclas en tus líos – le respondí con jovialidad, pero no por ello con menos determinación.

- Pero hombre, míralas… - me insistía aún con los ojos clavados en ellas, como si creyera que yo era ciego o algo así – la pelirroja se ve muy… no sé… como un caramelo con un toque picante – su rostro expresaba el placer de sus propias palabras, como si fuera capaz de degustar lo que describía – pero la otra, la de ojos felinos… esa debe ser puro fuego –

Me reí levemente mientras alzaba la mano pidiendo que nos atendieran.

- Bueno Miroku, ¿pero tú no estabas enamorado de Sango? – le increpé divertido.

Suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla.

- Esa mujer me trae por las cuerdas – habló de forma dramática – pero no puedo echarme a morir si ella no quiere caer en estas garritas – movió los dedos como si tuviera en realidad garras en las manos.

- No sé Miroku, el amor debería ser más que solo caer en las garras de la tentación ¿no? – le discutí con tranquilidad.

El miró a las chicas que en ese momento hablaban distraídamente. El camarero nos sirvió un par de refrescos.

- No todos tenemos la suerte de creen en una fantasía romántica amigo – me dijo, mientras palmeaba mi hombro y agregó – mírate tú, ¿a dónde te ha llevado tu fantasía romántica?

Su pregunta me dolió, aunque no quise demostrárselo, porque en parte comprendía a lo que quería llegar, el amar a Kagome me estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado y no había nada entre nosotros en realidad, me había entregado como un poseso a una ilusión pensando en que quizás, solo quizás, cuando ella supiera la verdad se arrojaría en mis brazos declarándome su amor, comprendiendo que era a mí a quién amaba y no a mi hermano, pero aquella noche, en que no pude soportarlo más y le confesé todo, su reacción había sido ignorarme. Y la besé con tanta angustia y con tanto deseo, con tantas ganas de apretarla hasta fundirla con mi cuerpo.

- Hey… hey… - escuché de pronto a Miroku llamar mi atención, y lo miré con los ojos aún nublados por el recuerdo – relájate hombre – me dio dos golpecitos en la mano que en ese momento sostenía el borde de la mesa con los dedos enrojecidos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

- Perdona… - le dije, recuperando la compostura.

No estaba seguro si algún día dejaría de doler todo esto, o si simplemente me acostumbraría a vivir con la tristeza de este fracaso.

- ¿Ves?... – me dijo, mientras se acercaba un poco, intentando parecer más confidencial – si te llevaras a la cama a una de esas chicas, te relajarías amigo… te lo aseguro.

No supe qué decirle, la verdad es que Miroku estaba, bueno, algo parecido a estar enamorado, de Sango, pero yo no lo veía sufrir y si lo hacía, escondía ese sufrimiento bajo alguna falda, en sentido figurado y al menos por las horas en las que retozaba en la cama con alguna chica, se sentía feliz.

Seguí cavilando un poco más sobre eso, quizás yo estaba enfocando mal la vida y la felicidad en realidad estaba hecha de pequeños momentos en los que lograbas camuflar la realidad, quizás, después de todo, esperar a conseguir una felicidad que perdurara en el tiempo no era más que una utopía.

Miroku continuaba coqueteando con alguna de las chicas de esa mesa, o quizás con las dos, no lo sabía. De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me giré para ver de quién se trataba.

- Hola InuYasha… no sabía que frecuentabas este lugar.

- Hola Kikyo… - dije con algo de sorpresa – no suelo venir mucho la verdad.

- Preséntame a tu amiga – escuché hablar a Miroku, mientras iba poniéndose de pie, para estar a la altura de ella – hola, soy Miroku – lo vi extender su mano, mientras yo permanecía sentado en mi silla.

- Hola, soy Kikyo – respondió y le aceptó el apretón de manos.

- Siéntate con nosotros – la invitó – justamente InuYasha y yo estábamos hablando de lo solitarios que estábamos sin una compañía femenina - yo lo miré esperando que él me mirara también y poder de ese modo fulminarlo.

- Mira, que bien que he llegado entonces – respondió ella con jovialidad, incorporándose con toda tranquilidad a las bromas de Miroku.

- InuYasha, podrías pedirle algo a nuestra amiga – ¿a nuestra amiga?, pensé y me quedé perplejo ¿me había perdido algún paso en esta escena?

Entonces me miró e intenté fulminarlo, pero lo cierto es que no le hice el menos daño, Miroku continuó mirando a Kikyo con una sonrisa amable. Alcé la mano de mala gana, para pedirle algo a ella.

- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? – le preguntó mi amigo a Kikyo que le sonrió.

- Desde que llegó a trabajar a Kioto – habló ella.

- Kikyo y yo trabajamos en la misma compañía – le aclaré, para no sentirme como un espectador en una conversación de la que era protagonista.

- ¿Y aún no te invita a salir? – le dijo Miroku.

Y ahí sí que quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara. No estaba del todo seguro de querer seguir viendo a mi supuesto amigo.

- Pues no, ya me dirás que le pasa a tu amigo – respondió ella riendo - no estoy tan mal como para que me ignore ¿verdad?

- Nada mal – rió él también, levantó la mirada al ver a alguien pasar – vengo enseguida.

Se puso de pie y avanzo al interior del bar. Kikyo y yo nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Nos miramos y sonreímos, me sentía como un tonto, era una chica bastante amable y bonita, incluso me atrevería a decir que bastante más que bonita.

- ¿Te pasó el señor Miyazaki el nuevo proyecto?– me preguntó y agradecía que entablara algún tipo de conversación.

- Sí – respondí con entusiasmo, después de la actuación de Miroku, no quería parecer un parco sin gracia – comienzo el lunes con él.

- Ah, yo igual – contestó ella. Un nuevo silencio nos envolvió, yo apresuré un poco la bebida de mi vaso y Kikyo bebió también de la suya.

Observé la puerta del bar, pero no había rastro de Miroku, me estaba impacientando. La miré de reojo y me descubrí pensando que sus gestos eran bastante gráciles, entonces alzó la vista y me miró interrogativa.

- ¿Siempre has vivido en Kioto? – pregunté más que nada por tener algo que decir.

-Sí, mi familia es de acá – respondió - desde hace generaciones – agregó, bajando la mirada, como si eso le fuera indiferente, aunque debiera significar algo.

- Ya…- dije, como si comprendiera ese fondo que ella no había aclarado del todo. Me volvió a mirar.

- En mi familia es algo importante y parece que para mí también debería serlo – continuó – por lo que se supone que yo también debería hacer mi vida aquí.

-¿Y te gustaría hacerla en otro sitio? – pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

Lo cierto es que llevaba en Kioto un mes y trabajando en la misma oficina que Kikyo, el mismo tiempo, pero no me había dado tiempo de conocer a ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Y por alguna extraña razón, la nostalgia que ahora reflejaban los ojos de ella me habían despertado esa curiosidad.

- Me gusta mucho el mar – me confesó y fue extraño sentir que me identificaba con el gusto de alguna persona que hasta hacía unos minutos era una completa extraña para mí.

- Oh, yo soy de Nagato – le conté con entusiasmo incluso.

- Nagato, qué bien, es un sitio muy bonito – sus ojos castaños se iluminaron al hacer esa apreciación.

- Deberíamos ir un día – no supe de donde saqué esa invitación, ni qué me impulso a hacerla, pero de pronto la conversación que teníamos se había convertido en algo muy personal, en pocas palabras Kikyo había compartido conmigo un sentimiento que yo reconocía, el que tus deseos de vida no llenaban las expectativas de aquellos a quienes amas.

- Me encantaría – me dijo y sonrió.

Miroku llegó hasta nuestro lado y puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno.

- Amigos, tengo que dejarlos – alzó la vista poco más allá de nosotros y yo miré en la misma dirección, vi que una de las chicas, la pelirroja de la que ya no recordaba el nombre, lo esperaba, me sonrió con cierta timidez y yo le hice un gesto amable – señorita Kikyo – dijo, tomando la mano de Kikyo en una de las suyas y llevándola hasta sus labios le dio un beso, se giró hacia mí luego – mañana te llamo.

Se alejó sin esperar a que le diera una respuesta y me quedé ahí algo pasmado de la facilidad con que Miroku enfrentaba la vida, podía estar prendado de una chica, pero eso no le impedía alegrarse la vida con otras.

- Simpático tu amigo – me dijo Kikyo y entonces volvía a mirarla.

- Es un buen tipo – le dije intentando recuperar lo que él hubiera podido perder a los ojos de Kikyo.

Quedamos por un momento en un corto silencio.

- Ya tengo que irme – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, yo también – me apresuré a responder.

Se produjo otro silencio corto y me sentí un poco abrumado, sentía una ligera punzada de nerviosismo. Continué mirándola, sus ojos castaños, su cabello oscuro, su piel blanca. Quizás, simplemente me recordaba demasiado a Kagome, aunque debía reconocer en Kikyo un aire de madurez que Kagome no poseía, al menos no conmigo.

- Bueno… - se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo – nos vemos el lunes entonces.

- El lunes entonces – asentí y ella se despidió de mí con un gesto de su mano.

La vi avanzar y pensé que quizás debía avanzar en mi vida, después de todo Kagome se casaría dentro de tres meses. Si lo intentaba, quizás, podía curarme un poco para entonces.

- ¡Kikyo!... – la llamé y ella se dio vuelta hacía mi.

- ¿Sí?- me miró sosteniendo con ambas manos el asa de su bolso, como si estuviera algo nerviosa.

Titubee un momento, pero luego me infundí fuerza.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine… mañana? – le pregunté, me sentí inquieto, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero a la vez deseaba hacerlo.

La vi asentir con una sonrisa que parecía tan dulce, que por un momento pensé que podía llegar a estar a gusto a su lado.

- Mañana – me confirmó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me bajé del metro una estación antes, tenía ganas de caminar a pesar que el día estaba algo frío, el otoño había comenzado y con él los días nubosos. Pasee sin fijarme mucho en mi alrededor, ya me conocía las calles y no tenía miedo de perderme. Me había venido a vivir al barrio en el que estuvo Kagome, en su momento me pareció una forma de sentirme cerca de ella, a pesar de la distancia, pero quizás sería buena idea cambiar.

Las palabras de Miroku se habían quedado en mi mente.

"_No todos tenemos la suerte de creen en una fantasía romántica amigo"_

Era posible que ahí estuviera el problema de todo, creer en una fantasía romántica. Veía a Miroku, con su actitud despreocupada ante la vida y jamás le veía triste en realidad, podía estar apesadumbrado por algún motivo, pero nunca nada que le durara tanto como para no aprovechar una cita, por otra parte, algunos compañeros de la universidad actuaban igual, sabía incluso de alguno que a pesar de amar mucho a su mujer, decía que no se entendían en la intimidad y estaba planteándose seriamente solucionar esa parte de su vida buscándose una amante. Lo curioso de aquellos casos, es que ninguna era una mala persona en realidad, solo buscaban ser más felices poniendo parches a su vida. Quizás yo debía plantearme si no era demasiado ambicioso de mi parte pensar en que podía conseguir otra cosa.

Entonces me enfoqué en Kikyo.

Parecía una buena mujer, desde que la conocía, me había mostrado que era una mujer eficiente en su trabajo y una persona organizada en ese aspecto de su vida, probablemente lo sería en otros, aunque claro, si quería aplicar esa regla, yo me estaría convirtiendo en la primera excepción. Suspiré porque sabía que no me gustaba finalmente esa clase de razonamiento, pero ya no me sentía con fuerzas de seguir luchando por una quimera. Quizás había llegado el momento de conformarme con o que la vida tuviera a bien ofrecerme, y dejar de fantasear con lo que desearía.

Sentí como algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojarme, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en más y desataron una fuerte tormenta, así que corrí, cubriéndome la cabeza con la chaqueta que llevaba, aún me quedaban algunas calles.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta del edificio, me cobijé bajó el escaso abrigo que me podía dar el techo tan alto y sacudí mi chaqueta, mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo la llave de la puerta de entrada, pero como traía las manos frías se me cayeron.

- ¡Vaya!...que fastidio - exclamé con los enormes goterones de lluvia repiqueteando en el piso ya mojado.

- Tendrás que aprender a controlar ese mal carácter.

Escuché su voz y el corazón se me paró, me quedé por algunos segundos de pie sin emitir palabra, sin respirar, sin parpadear, sin saber si mi corazón volvería a latir.

- Kagome… - dije en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

Y vi como ella se acomodaba un mechón de cabello empapado tras la oreja.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar? …

Continuará…

**Ahhhh… se me ha parado a mí también el corazón… ejjeejje… pobre Inu, a este paso con el fic le dejaremos una taquicardia de cuidado.**

**Sí, sí, si… ódienme, jajajaja… pero es la antagonista perfecta, ya sabemos que InuYasha se "puede" llegar a enamorar de ella, que le vamos a hacer… Kikyo no puede faltar si queremos darle emoción al asunto, y encima parece que es buena gente… jejejeje…**

**Las dos chicas que puse en el bar, son unas que aparecen en los capítulos del clan de los gatos, ¿recuerdan?, cuando se pelean con Sesshomaru y todo eso. Bueno, quería poner a alguien que fuera del animé, pero que fueran más que secundarias, terciarias… así que ahí están.**

**El trocito de la canción del inicio es de Tokio Hotel, me gusta mucho ese grupo… y el vocalista más… sé que es raro que me guste, con lo ambiguo que parece, aunque quizás me gusta justo por eso, tiene un aire perverso…XD**

**Besitos mis niñas, me dejan mensajitos por fa…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Bajo la lluvia

Capítulo IX

**Bajo la lluvia**

"_Fuiste ave de paso y no sé por qué razón,_

_me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti,_

_los dos inventamos la aventura del amor,_

_llenaste mi vida y después te vi partir,_

_sin decirme adiós yo te vi partir."_

Cuando me decidí ir a casa de Sango y ella me entregó la carta que me había dejado InuYasha, creí que bastaría con leerla para cerrar finalmente este capítulo de mi vida, pero no fue así. Sus palabras jugaban en mi mente sin descanso, formando y deformando la realidad.

"_Kagome_

_Es muy probable que estas palabras sean lo último que quieras leer, pero no he podido evitar dejarlas para ti. Desearía poder hablar de amor, pero sé que no lo merezco. Por sobre todo, quise tu felicidad, ahora la tienes, a tu lado está lo que siempre deseaste._

_Quizás algún día, puedas mirarme a los ojos sin rencor._

_InuYasha"_

No podía ignorarlo más, lo intenté, quise centrarme únicamente en mi boda con Sesshomaru y en mi nuevo trabajo, pero no me fue posible. Así que me decidí, iba a ir a verlo y zanjaríamos el tema de una vez por todas. le se había despedido de mí, ahora me despediría yo de él.

Como no empezaba en el trabajo hasta el día lunes, convencí a mi familia e incluso a Sesshomaru de tener un pequeño curso de capacitación en Kioto. Mi ahora novio me dijo.

- Te acompañaría, pero tengo demasiado trabajo.

Yo le sonreí y no pude evitar pensar que si fuera InuYasha quien estuviera en su lugar, probablemente me acompañaría, pero la sola idea de entrar en comparaciones me molestó y me prometí que no volvería a hacerlo.

El viaje se me había hecho especialmente corto, quizás se debía a lo alterada que me sentía. Sabía que necesitaba cerrar el último eslabón de esta cadena, pero no estaba segura de lo que debía decir.

"InuYasha… vengo a hacer las paces"

No, aquella no era una forma, de hecho me parecía la peor de las formas, me había devanado los sesos intentando saber cómo iba a enfrentarlo, no quería será tan dura como para que pareciera un duelo, pero tampoco debía ser tan blanda como para que pensara que era una tonta a la que no le importaba el engaño.

Suspiré desanimada, estábamos entrando a la estación de trenes de Kioto y yo seguía sin saber que iba a decir. Solo sabía una cosa, InuYasha era el hermano de mi futuro esposo, había que resolver nuestras diferencias.

La tarde estaba bastante avanzada cuando llegué a Kioto, llevaba solo una pequeña mochila, con un par de cosas, tenía pensado volver al día siguiente y me quedaría a dormir en casa de Eri, una de mis compañeras cuando estuve estudiando aquí.

No me costó dar con la dirección que Sango me había entregado. InuYasha estaba viviendo en el mismo barrio en el que lo hice yo durante mi estancia. En cuanto llegué a su portal, toqué en el número doscientos dos, que era su apartamento. Esperé, pero no me respondió nadie. Por un momento sentí una punzada en el estómago, ¿y si me había visto y no quería hablar conmigo?, sacudí la cabeza comprendiendo que era una tontería pensar así, probablemente no se encontraba. Me quedé sentada en la corta escalinata que había y comenzaron a caer algunas gotas, lo que me faltaba y yo que no traía paraguas. No quise ponerme a cubierto enseguida, esperando a que la lluvia cesara, pero al contrario solo empeoró, como no había forma de guarecerse bajo el portal de InuYasha, crucé la calle y me refugié precariamente bajo un árbol. Al menos las hojas contendrían un poco la lluvia. Esperaría algunos minutos, si no aparecía, me iría.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más insistente y el árbol casi no me resguardaba, las hojas cedían bajo el peso del agua y yo me estaba empapando. Sabía que era una tozudez permanecer ahí, pero no quería darme por vencida. Miré a lo largo de la calle, por un lado y otro y veía personas con paso rápido yendo de un sitio a otro, pero no lograba distinguir a nadie que me pareciera conocido. Miré la hora en mi reloj, ya llevaba veinte minutos esperando.

- Cinco minutos más – me dije.

Entonces vi una figura acercarse al portal, crucé la calle con rapidez, pero una vez que me encontraba al otro lado me quedé inmóvil, lo vi sacar de su bolsillo las llaves y estas se cayeron.

- ¡Vaya!...que fastidio

Su voz sonaba levemente cargada de ese mal carácter que a veces explotaba en él.

- Tendrás que aprender a controlar ese mal carácter – dije sin siquiera pensarlo y me sentí tan extraña. Todo el viaje había estado pensando en qué le diría, en cómo me presentaría ante él y ahora que lo tenía ahí, las palabras salieron casi sin pensarlo.

Sus ojos dorados se quedaron clavados en mí, y pude leer en sus labios mi nombre, ya que su voz apenas era perceptible, tragué con algo de dificultad sintiéndome inquieta, quise acomodar mi cabello tras la oreja y entonces fui consciente de lo mojada que estaba y de lo empapado que estaba él.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?- pregunté con cautela. Sentía el corazón acelerado, seguramente por lo inminente de la conversación que debíamos mantener.

- Claro – le vi asentir y entonces abrió la puerta. Me hizo pasar primero y me quedé en el portal mientras él cerraba, luego hizo un gesto para tomar mi mochila, la que yo llevaba colgando de los tirantes en mis manos, pero se detuvo a medio camino y sin mirarme dijo – es en el segundo piso.

- Bien – respondí y comencé a subir la escalera.

Sabía que él venía tras de mí, no solo por el sonido de sus pasos, había alguna forma imperceptible de reconocimiento, creo que nunca antes me había dado cuenta de su aroma almizclado, quizás la lluvia lo había acentuado. Sentí como el corazón se me volvía a acelerar ante el recuerdo del aroma de sus… de las cartas.

Una vez que llegamos al segundo piso, él pasó delante de mí y se dirigió hasta la puerta dejándome pasar. En cuanto entre miré a mi alrededor y era un sitio pequeño, lo suficiente para una persona, había una pequeña sala nada más entrar, que se separaba de la cama por un biombo con motivos de bambúes, una cocina sin puerta y junto a ella la puerta de lo que me imaginé sería el baño.

- Puedes dejar tus cosas por aquí – indicó una silla junto a la cocina.

Lo miré, mientras iba hacía lo que sería la habitación, pero él no había vuelto a mirarme a los ojos. Aún no me preguntaba qué hacía yo ahí y la sensación de incertidumbre me estaba creando una ulcera a pasos agigantados. Dejé mi bolso sobre la silla me quité la chaqueta que estaba empapada.

- La chaqueta está empapada – le dije, pensando en que le mojaría el piso.

Lo vi salir de detrás del biombo con una toalla en la cabeza y otra que me extendió. Aún con su toalla apoyada entre los hombros, me recibió la chaqueta y se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

Comencé a secarme el pelo, sintiendo como se me enfriaban las piernas por lo mojado que traía los pantalones. No quise quejarme. Él seguí sin preguntar nada, lo que significaba que en algún momento tendría que ser yo la que tocara el tema. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?, como si no fuera suficiente la inquietud que ya tenía, debía enfrentar la situación desde el principio. Yo seguía en la entrada y él continuaba moviéndose de un sitio a otro sin parar. Me entregó lo que parecía un pantalón de deporte, a pesar que yo no había dicho nada de mi pantalón mojado.

- Te quedará un poco grande, pero puedes ajustarlo de la cintura, ahí está el baño – me dijo todo aquello sin la menos inflexión en la voz, lo que me recordó muchísimo a Sesshomaru, tampoco me miró en ningún momento, era como si al evitar mirarme, evitaba el que estuviera ahí en realidad.

Entré al baño y me cambié el pantalón, no había mucho sitio, en la ducha seguro solo cabía una persona y sobre el lavamanos había una serie de artículos de afeitar. Una vez que me cambié el pantalón, tomé una de las botellas de perfume y leí la etiqueta, no pude evitar la curiosidad y lo abrí sintiendo como se llenaban mis sentidos al olerlo. Creo que incluso se me hizo agua la boca. Me mordí el labio ante aquella sensación tan intensa, era extraño, el aroma de ese perfume había encendido en mí algo que me costaba identificar. Olía a madera recién cortada, a hierba mojada y tenía un suave toque a flores. Creo que me deprimí al entender que aquel aroma era el que amé durante tantos años.

Salí del baño con cierta decisión y molestia, recordaba perfectamente la razón por la que estaba ahí, tenía que poner las cosas en su sitio.

InuYasha había encendido una pequeña estufa eléctrica, no es que hiciera mucho frío en realidad.

- ¿Me das el pantalón? – me dijo, mientras regulaba la estufa.

Cuando lo vía acomodando la prenda cerca del calor, comprendí que la había encendido para secar mi ropa. Luego de eso siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro. Dejó cerca del calor ambas toallas, la que había usado él y la mía, fue otra vez hasta su habitación y a través de la luz de la lamparilla que había en ese lugar, logré visualizar su silueta mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Me quedé por un momento prendada de aquella imagen, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes sin camiseta, lo había hecho varias veces desde nuestra infancia, pero hoy era diferente, sentía a InuYasha mucho más lejano que antes, ahora ya no era ese amigo que siempre estaba ahí para mí, nuestros caminos se habían distanciado.

De pronto vía como sus manos bajaban hasta la cintura del pantalón y comenzaba a bajar el cierre, el pechó se me colapsó por un momento y el recuerdo del aroma de su perfume se me subió a la cabeza, no pude dejar de mirar mientras tras el biombo se quitaba la ropa, hubo un momento en el que fui plenamente consciente de su desnudez y me sentí agobiada ante la excitación que sentía por ello. Solo entonces dejé de mirar su silueta y respiré agitadamente, como si hubiera estado sin hacerlo por algunos segundos. Creo que tampoco había parpadeado.

- ¿Quieres un té? – me ofreció y entonces me giré a mirarlo. El seguía sin mirarme a mí, fijando su atención en algunas prendas de ropa entre sus manos.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a mirarme?! – exclamé en un tono de voz más alto del que habría deseado.

En ese momento fijo sus ojos dorados en mí, con un gesto extraño, como si le doliera mirarme y yo sentía como me quemaban sus ojos, pero no quise bajar la mirada, no iba a ser débil esta vez.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Tuve que encontrar nuevamente mi voz, para decir algo.

- Necesito… necesito que hablemos – titubee.

No dijo nada, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

- Dame un segundo – pidió y lo vi entrar en el baño.

Salió casi de inmediato y se acercó a mí, me indicó con la mano el sillón que había a mi espalda y me senté, él hizo lo mismo en el que quedaba en frente.

- Te escucho – nuevamente dejaba de mirarme. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto que no lo hiciera?

Me obligué a recordar los sentimientos que me traían aquí, me obligué a pensar en el engaño y en mi boda, me obligué a pensar que él era el hermano de Sesshomaru y que yo quería que pudiéramos hablar de todo lo que había pasado con las cartas y dejar aquello en un pasado que solo sabríamos él y yo.

- Leí la carta que me dejaste – dije, intentando comenzar por ahí.

- Bien – le escuché decir, tenía ambas manos unidas con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, el cabello aún húmedo le caía como una cascada por la espalda y los brazos, por alguna razón pensé que estaba ocultándose bajo el velo que creaba.

- En un principio pensé dejar todo esto… como quedó la última vez que nos vimos – le aclaré, él seguía en la misma posición – pero creo que me esta conversación es necesaria.

- Bien – volvió a decir.

Arrugué el ceño, pero continué.

- No puedo esperar que olvidemos este incidente… - hice una pausa, intentando buscar las mejores palabras para explicarme – pero sí espero que lo dejemos atrás.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual yo esperaba si reacción.

- Bien – dijo simplemente y yo sentía como comenzaba a hervirme la sangre, ¿por que no decía nada más?, ¿Por qué no era capaz de mirarme?

- Dentro de tres meses me casaré con Sesshomaru – le dije casi exaltada, esperando a que dijera algo, a qué me mostrara su acuerdo, o su disconformidad, pero que hiciera algo, que se enfadara si tenía que hacerlo.

- Lo sé – fue todo lo que respondió

Y sentí como se me subía la sangre a las mejillas, me puse de pie y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros sacudiéndolo.

- ¡Mírame! – le exigí, pero no cambiaba de posición, solo se movía bajo la inercia de mi empuje – ¡dime algo!

Continué increpándolo, hasta que sentía que sus manos se apoderaban de mis muñecas con muchísima fuerza y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mí, furiosos y humedecidos.

-¡Qué quieres que te diga! – me gritó violento, sentí como la sangre me abandonaba, sentí como si hubiera echó clic en el sitio equivocado. Se puso de pie sin soltarme y de pronto fue consciente de lo alto que era en comparación conmigo - ¡¿qué te de mi bendición?!… ¡¿quieres limpiar tu consciencia de todas las palabras que me escribiste?!... ¡¿quieres que olvide las veces que me dijiste que me amabas?!

- Yo…. Yo le escribía a Sesshomaru… - me atreví a decirle con un halito de voz, la presión que estaba ejerciendo en mis muñecas me doblegaba sin dejarme escapatoria. Hizo un gesto doloroso y negó con la cabeza, esta vez sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¡No!... – dijo, sin gritar a viva voz, pero con tanta potencia, que era como si lo hiciera - ¡tú me escribías a mí!... ¡era a mí a quien amabas!... a quien deseabas…- noté como el contenía el aliento y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, temía hablar, pensé que quizás si me quedaba en silencio, él se calmaría.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos intimidándome, de un modo tan invasivo, que aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido evitar que su lengua se adentrara en mi boca, como una muestra latente de posesión, la humedad y el calor de sus labios, de su lengua se apoderaban de mí, el olor almizclado de su piel me inundaba y noté como mi cuerpo se aplacaba ante su insistencia. El corazón latía vertiginoso anulándome.

Liberó mi boca apenas para respirar, manteniéndome aprisionada entre sus brazos, aunque ya no estaba segura de sí me apresaba o me sostenía, por que las piernas comenzaban a doblárseme. Entonces me sentí caer en medio de su abrazo y su cuerpo me aprisionó contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... – lo escuché susurrar acariciando mi oído con sus labios y e escuché jadear - … ¿Qué no tengo paz sin tu amor?... ¿Qué me siento como un muerto de hambre sin ti?... ¿qué te busco entre mis sábanas cada noche?... ¿Qué le hago el amor a un sueño?

Su mano se había deslizado por entre mi pantalón y sus dedos buscaban inquietos mi intimidad. Yo seguía jadeando sin encontrar las palabras, me sentía perdida en mis propias emociones. ¿Cuánta pasión había en él?, ¿Cuántos sentimientos?

Venían a mi mente fragmentos de emociones, de sentimientos compartidos a través de todas esas cartas.

"…_Cuando escuches nuestros gemidos, nuestro amor hablará…"_

Me aferré a sus hombros, cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los pliegues de mi intimidad. Un gemido se escapó de mí boca, como si tuviera vida propia. El corazón me latía desbocado y escuchaba la respiración agitada de InuYasha en mi oído.

"…_cuando llegue el momento del amor, sólo escucharas a tu corazón en plena armonía con el mío…"_

El placer se acentuaba ante sus caricias y moví mis caderas en busca de su mano. Lo escuché suspirar largamente, como si se liberara la tensión en él.

"… _y tus manos me dirán que me amas, y tus besos me abrirán el camino…"_

Busqué con mis labios su cuello y lo besé entre sacudidas de placer, sintiendo como sus caricias se hacían más intensas. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y entonces retiró su mano del entre mis piernas y se alzó lo suficiente para mirarme. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y yo simplemente lo tomé entre mis manos y besé sus labios con hambre.

Nos abrimos paso entre la ropa como desesperados, sentí su boca en mis senos, sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, el fuego de sus labios dejando marcas húmedas en mi piel.

Quizás debía detenerme, detenerlo. Pero no encontraba fuerzas, la pasión me nublaba, el deseo se agolpaba en las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo y lo deseaba. Que no hubo miedo capaz de atemorizarme.

Recorrí con mis manos hambrientas su torso llegando hasta su intimidad, lo escuché extenuarse de placer cuando la encerré entre mis dedos y con los suyos me indicó como acariciarlo. No sé a dónde fue a parar mi pudor, porque no lo encontraba, solo deseaba retozar con él y entregarme a una carrera frenética, quizás se había extinguido en medio de todas nuestras cartas.

Lo guíe hasta mi sexo acariciándome con el suyo. InuYasha atrapó mi boca en un beso jadeante.

- Soñé tanto con este momento… - su voz sonaba perdida.

Lo sentí empujarse en mi interior, abriéndose paso dentro de mí. Creo que dijo algo más, pero no fui capaz de escucharlo, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y escuché un quejido, mezcla de dolor y de placer, lo que extrañamente me empujó a moverme a buscarlo con mis caderas para que no dejara de entrar en mí, una y otra vez, hasta que encontramos el ritmo exacto, ese que iba deleitándome y llevándome poco a poco, elevándome por sobre mi propia consciencia. Me sentí por un momento incapaz de pensar, incapaz de hablar, de respirar. Solo existía el calor de su piel, la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío y la humedad caliente que sentía desbordarse de mí.

Sé que gemí, que grité, y que lo abracé, pro que las emociones en mi interior eran tan fuertes que no me di cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que fui capaz de escuchar mis sollozos desconsolados.

Sus ojos dorados me miraban angustiados.

- ¿Qué te he hecho Kagome?

Continuará.

**Espero no tener muchas faltas, por que como estoy escribiendo rapidito, a veces me equivoco :P… **

**Este capí nos lo debíamos chicas… no podía ser de otra manera, la pasión tenía que estallar en medio de la confusión para que tuviera ese toque desesperado que necesitábamos… ejejejej… **

**AMO A ESTE INUYASHA…**

**No sé que tiene, pero me encanta – con suspiro incluido-**

**En el siguiente capítulo, quisiera poner la versión de Inu de esta experiencia, ¿les parece?... jejeje… a ver si me resulta ponerlo visto desde sus ojos.**

**Muchos besitos, y muchas gracias por los mensajes, me gustan mucho y me animan un montón.**

**Siempre, siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: El trocito de la canción es una versión de "Hoy tengo ganas de ti", cantada por David Bustamante.**


	10. Bajo la lluvia, tú

Capítulo X

**Bajo la lluvia, tú**

"_Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
....lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres..."_

Escuché su voz y el corazón se me paró, me quedé por algunos segundos de pie sin emitir palabra, sin respirar, sin parpadear, sin saber si mi corazón volvería a latir.

- Kagome… - dije en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

Y vi como ella se acomodaba un mechón de cabello empapado tras la oreja.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?

Me apresuré a responder, ella estaba mojada igual que yo y no quería que enfermara.

- Claro – respondí con premura y abría la puerta.

En cuanto la sentí pasar junto a mí, cerré los ojos impregnándome de su aroma, me acerqué y tuve el impulso inconsciente de tomar su bolso, para que ella no cargara con él, pero me detuve a mitad de camino, comprendiendo que había una barrera entre Kagome y yo, que ya no podía rebasar, antes me escondía tras la ignorancia que ella tenía de todo lo que yo sentía, pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba ahí por algún motivo y yo estaba casi seguro que no era para decirme que me amaba.

- Bien – dijo sin más, sonaba tan lejana, tan extrañamente seria, como si contuviera el enfado y me parecía incluso lógico, después de todo la había engañado, había mentido por mucho tiempo. Subió la escalera hasta la entrada de mi apartamento.

Metí la llave en la puerta e hice un repaso mental de las condiciones en que se encontraba el lugar, no me sentí demasiado inquieto, gracias a Myoga, había aprendido mucho de cómo llevar una casa, así que estaría en orden. La invité a pasar y volví a respirar profundamente su aroma, me recordó a las violetas que había en mi jardín, la última vez que nos vimos.

Me obligué a ser consciente de mí mismo y entré también.

- Puedes dejar tus cosas por aquí – le indiqué una silla que estaba junto a la cocina.

Tuve que escapar a la habitación para respirar profundamente, me sentía tan abismalmente perturbado por su presencia, que no era capaz ni de mirarla. Tomé una toalla para secarme el pelo y le lleve una a ella. Tragué con dificultad y me armé de valor para salir nuevamente de mi precario escondite.

La visualicé de reojo y ella estaba observando todo alrededor, seguramente evaluando el sitio en el que yo vivía. Mi hermano probablemente habría escogido algo más sofisticado y yo no estaba seguro de si ella no lo habría preferido también. Este último tiempo me había estado planteando en cuanto de lo que las cartas contenían hablaban de la realidad cotidiana de Kagome o mía, todo eran metáforas de un amor, metáforas de lo que contenía el alma, pero eso no significaba que estuviera anclado a la razón.

- La chaqueta está empapada – me dijo, su voz sonaba calma, no me permitía adivinar la razón de su visita. Le extendí la toalla y le recibí la chaqueta. Quise mirarla entonces, en ese momento en que la tenía tan cerca, pero sentía miedo, el beso que le di antes la última vez que la vi, aún me quemaba en los labios, y al tenerla ahí tan cerca, parecía revivir en mi interior todo lo que había intentado arrinconar en algún lugar de mi corazón.

Continué pensando en algo más que hacer, no quería enfrentarla, no quería preguntarle que hacía aquí. Algo en mi interior me decía que el dolor se aproximaba, que me asechaba como un depredador en espera de que yo le permitiera cazarme, así que me movía de un lado a otro sin permitirle que me diera caza.

Tomé uno de mis pantalones de deporte, había notado que los suyos estaban mojados, todos eran bastante grandes para ella, pensé en su figura menuda tras el biombo en el que me encontraba y sonreí levemente. Kagome despertaba en mí tanta ternura, como furia o desconsuelo, tenía la facultad de hacerme pasar por toda la gama posible de emociones y yo me rendía a ellas sin lograr exorcizarme.

Salí de mi habitación y se lo pasé.

- Te quedará un poco grande, pero puedes ajustarlo de la cintura, ahí está el baño – intenté parecer todo lo impersonal que pude, tanto que me recordé a mi hermano.

Nuevamente quise mirarla, pero la cordura me pidió que no lo hiciera, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y era como si la casa entera me pesara en la espalda, si levantaba la mirada ya no podría dejar de mirarla y no quería que se sintiera incómoda, porque estaba seguro que mi amor por ella ya no podría ocultarse más.

Cuando ella entró en el baño, pude respirar nuevamente, me sentía tan tenso, avancé hasta la cocina y puse un poco de agua a calentar, quizás sería bueno que le diera un té, algo debía ofrecerle, sabía que el té verde le gustaba más que el rojo. Suspiré nuevamente habían tantas cosas que ella que sabía, tantos pequeños detalles desde que era una adolescente. Me fui a un armario en busca de una estufa eléctrica, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría, tendría dónde dormir esta noche, sabría Sesshomaru que estaba conmigo.

Cuando la escuché salir del baño, le pedí de inmediato su ropa, sentía que no debía dejarle espacio a decir nada, me estaba ahogando en el mar de mis propios sentimientos y no encontraba el modo de salir a la superficie.

- ¿Me das el pantalón? – le dije mientras fingía regular la estufa, para no tener que mirarla.

Ella me entregó la prenda y la puse sobre una silla, junto con las toallas con las que antes nos secáramos el pelo, de ese modo al menos podría volver a ponerse su ropa algo más seca antes de irse. Me fui hasta la habitación sin decir nada y la dejé ahí, con su blusa blanca y mi pantalón que le quedaba notoriamente grande. Comencé a quitarme la ropa mojada, primero la camiseta que se había humedecido con mi pelo, era tan consciente de la presencia de Kagome al otro lado del biombo que cuando quise quitarme el pantalón, tuve que detenerme un momento y respirar, porque me temblaban las manos, me quité el resto de la ropa y me puse la que tenía sobre la cama. Volví a respirar antes de salir de mi escondite.

- ¿Quieres un té? – le ofrecí, con la mirada fija en la ropa que llevaba entre mis manos, sabía que tenía que ponerla a secar, pero era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a mirarme?! – me exigió con un tono de voz tan alto, que no pude evitar mirarla y me dolió tanto ver en sus ojos el enfado, ahí estaba concretándose mi mayor temor, tenía tanto miedo de ver en sus hermosos ojos castaños el reproche, que había evitado por todos los medios enfrentarla. No estaba seguro si el dolor que sentía en el corazón en realidad era físico.

- Necesito… necesito que hablemos – continuo, con la voz un poco más calma.

Supe que el momento había llegado.

- Dame un segundo – le pedí y entré en al baño, necesitaba serenarme, necesitaba al menos intentar no derrumbarme delante de ella. El sentimiento que me anticipaba el desastre no me dejaba respirar. Me apoyé en el lavamanos y miré mi rostro ante el espejo intentando infundirme fortaleza.

Salí del baño y caminé hacía ella, le indiqué el sillón que tenía a su espalda y Kagome se acomodó en él. Yo hice lo mismo en el mío.

- Te escucho.

Le dije simplemente, mientras apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas. Dios, como me pesaba la vida en ese momento, como me pesaba el amor y el engaño, me pesaba la mentira, como si no hubiese sido del todo consciente de ella.

- Leí la carta que me dejaste – la escuché decir con seriedad, casi podría decir que había solemnidad en su voz.

- Bien – me limité a decir.

Lo suponía, leer esa carta sería el paso previo a tenerla aquí. Quizás siempre supe que existía la posibilidad de que viniera, solo que no pensé que tardaría tanto, Kagome suele ser de actuar de inmediato, sin demasiada meditación. Quizás por eso mismo le temía tanto a su decisión.

- En un principio pensé dejar todo esto… como quedó la última vez que nos vimos,- continuó y yo no podía levantar la cabeza, había una claridad en sus palabras que me llevaban inevitablemente al desastre - pero creo que esta conversación es necesaria.

- Bien – volví a responde, qué más podía decirle.

- No puedo esperar que olvidemos este incidente… - noté como se daba tiempo para escoger las palabras adecuadas – pero sí espero que lo dejemos atrás.

Casi me puse a reír, encontró la mejor manera de decirme que me quería lejos de su vida, que yo había sido solo un "incidente", creo que aquella resultaba una forma muy elegante de decir que mi amor era un error. Me sentía tan hundido.

- Dentro de tres meses me casaré con Sesshomaru.

Ahora sonaba casi orgullosa y yo sentí como la cólera comenzaba a invadirme. Su amor era mío, tenía que ser mío, no podía ser todo una mentira, acaso sus palabras de amor eran una ilusión. Sí. Me respondía a mí mismo, yo había creado una ilusión en mi cabeza, había guardado la pequeña esperanza de que un día entendiera que me amaba.

La escuché ponerse de pie, pero aún no era capaz de moverme, todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión. Sus manos me tomaron por los hombros y me sacudió con toda la fuerza que poseía.

- ¡Mírame!... ¡dime algo!- me exigía.

Y ya no me sentí capaz de controlar el torbellino de sentimientos que se agolpaban en mí. La ira, el amor, la decepción, la violencia inusitada, las ganas de llorar, los deseos de gritar a todo pulmón para desahogarme. La tomé por las muñecas y la sostuve con fuerza. Qué quería que le dijera, qué quería, qué hacía aquí, por qué no se quedó en Nagato con su novio, por qué venía hasta aquí para atormentarme.

-¡Qué quieres que te diga! – mi voz sonó violenta, no me sentía capaz de controlarla, la vi palidecer, pero eso no detuvo mi ímpetu. Me puse de pie y continué hablando con algo de sarcasmo - ¡¿qué te de mi bendición?!… ¡¿quieres limpiar tu consciencia de todas las palabras que me escribiste?!... ¡¿quieres que olvide las veces que me dijiste que me amabas?!

Decir todo lo que sentí debía liberarme, pero no lo lograba, me sentía más hundido más perdido incluso.

- Yo…. Yo le escribía a Sesshomaru… - me dijo y aquello se clavó en mí como un puñal. Él jamás la había amado como yo, él jamás la había mirado y reconocido como lo hacía yo, él jamás le dedico ninguna de las palabras de amor a las que Kagome respondía. No.

- ¡No!... – le grité con tanta dureza, que casi no me reconocí, había algo dentro de mí que se liberaba, que ya no podía ser contenido - ¡tú me escribías a mí!... ¡era a mí a quien amabas!... a quien deseabas…

Miré sus labios que estaban en silencio y la sangre me ardió en las venas, quería probarla, volver a sentir el tacto de sus labios, quería llenarla por completo con mi amor. Recorrer cada húmedo rincón de su cuerpo, embriagarme de ella hasta perder la conciencia. No me di cuenta que estaba besándola hasta que la noté desfallecer entre mis brazos, aún así no la solté. Solo liberé su boca lo justo para respirar. Sentía como una fuerza excepcional me llenaba, la sangre parecía fluir por mis venas como lava caliente y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo, arrastrándola sobre la alfombra. Sentir su cuerpo menudo bajo el mío me hacía desfallecer.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... – le dije respirando irregularmente sobre su oído, acariciándolo con mis labios, anhelando escuchar su propio deseo, recordando tantos y tantos momentos en los que había ansiado delirando de pasión, tenerla así. Mi voz era apenas un ronco gemido- … ¿Qué no tengo paz sin tu amor?... ¿Qué me siento como un muerto de hambre sin ti?... ¿qué te busco entre mis sábanas cada noche?... ¿Qué le hago el amor a un sueño?...

Mi mano busco bajo el pantalón que ahora vestía, como tantas noches en medio de mis sueños lo había hecho, quería tocarla, quería que mis dedos se quemaran en su interior, quería palpar su deseo. La escuchaba resoplar y aquello me excitaba más, el corazón bombeaba la sangre con frenesí y ésta se agolpaba en mi sexo exigiéndome calmarlo. Mis besos se perdían en la exquisita piel de su cuello.

A mí mente venían las palabras apasionadas que leía en sus cartas, las que me llevaban por las noches a elucubrar fantasías que ahora parecían tan cercanas.

"… _quiero oler el perfume que emana de tu cuerpo luego del amor…"_

La sentí aferrarse a mi espalda y de su boca salían gemidos exaltados de placer, sentía que podía ir más lejos, que Kagome estaba respondiendo a mis caricias.

"… _promete que me amarás sin restricción, que harás de mí una mujer completa…"_

Sus caderas comenzaron a buscar mi mano, que hurgaba inquietamente para escucharla extenuada, anhelaba más que ninguna otra cosa escuchar su voz atormentada por el placer. La piel me ardía y los sentidos se me nublaban. La amaba tanto.

"… _quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino y sentirme mujer solamente contigo…"_

Sentí sus besos en mi cuello y aquello fue como un latigazo en mi interior, sentía como las lágrimas se me escapaban, buscando un modo de liberar las emociones que me estaban ahogando. Quité la mano de entre sus piernas y la miré a los ojos, quería ver la suplica en ellos, quería ver algo, no sabía qué, que me hablara de amor, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Quizás solo era su compasión la que me estaba dando algo de consuelo, pero no me importó, deseaba tomarlo. Como un sediento bebe de un río, necesitaba apagar la sed de mi alma.

Le quité la blusa como un desesperado, sentí sus manos bajando su propio pantalón, sé que me quité el mío, pero no dejé de apresarla con mi cuerpo. La escuché quejarse cuando la medio aplasté, no sabía hacerlo mejor, pero no me importó. Llené mis manos con sus senos desnudos que se acoplaron perfectamente al tamaño de mi palma. Su piel era tan suave, tan caliente. Apresé con mis labios sus pezones y ella gemía bajo mi cuerpo.

Me sentí enfebrecido, enfermo de pasión, cuando su mano rodeo mi sexo. Sus caricias eran inexpertas y yo las dirigí, indicándole como acariciarme, la sangre lo enardeció más, consiguiendo que experimentara una necesidad imperiosa de liberarme, algo se agolpaba en ese lugar luchando por redimirse, haciendo de aquella sensación un instinto básico de supervivencia, como si toda mi vida dependiera de derramarme dentro de ella.

No lograba enfocar la mirada, no podía encontrar razón que me ayudara a articular palabra. De pronto sentí como su mano guiaba mi sexo hasta la entrada de su intimidad. Entonces atrapé su boca en un beso angustiado, intentando robarle el aire, respirando agitado por la excitación y solo entonces, con mucho esfuerzo logre articular lo que mi alma pedía clamara.

- Soñé tanto con este momento…- incluso, y a pesar del esfuerzo mi voz sonó tan gastada que mi petición casi se perdió – dime que me amas… por favor… dímelo.

Su respuesta no llegó, porque me empujé dentro de ella antes que dijera nada, quizás por miedo a su respuesta. Abrí sus pliegues con mi ímpetu, notando el modo en que su carne ardía y me ceñía en torno a mí, incendiándome. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y el dolor se confundió con el placer en un gemido intenso. Kagome se movía más contra mí y mi intuición me llevaba a buscar un ritmo, que al principio no lograba acoplarse al de ella, hasta que ambos coincidimos de forma tan exacta, que ya no logré separar la realidad de los sueños, me sentí sumergido en una nebulosa que me angustiaba, que me hacía buscar desesperado la salida, el modo de liberarme. Me empujé dentro de ella con tanta fuerza, que en un momento sentí miedo, pero sus quejidos y su voz plagada de deseo me hacían confiar.

El golpe que me dio el placer fue tan intenso que pensé que morir debía ser así, perdí la consciencia de mí mismo, sintiendo como mi vientre se arremolinaba en espasmos que empujaban fuera de mí la vida. El corazón me latía frenético y casi no podía respirar, sintiendo como me derramaba dentro de Kagome, queriendo enterrarme tan dentro que nunca más pudiera separarse de mí. Quería que su cuerpo y su alma me reconocieran como el amor, como su sustento y su vida, como la voz en su interior, como su única razón, como su forma de ver el mundo.

Caí agotado sobre ella, respirando agitado, volviendo poco a poco a mí mismo y entonces la sentí sollozar, me sentí desesperado porque mi cuerpo no era aún capaz de obedecer a mi mente, me obligué a moverme y la miré. Sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te he hecho Kagome?- le pregunté angustiado, mientras salía de su interior y le permitía moverse.

- Nada – me respondió y me pareció que su boca intentaba una sonrisa, se incorporó y buscó entre la ropa su blusa – estoy bien.

- Estas llorando… Oh Dios… - exclamé hundiendo una de mis manos entre el cabello, no me importaba mi desnudez, me estaba desesperando.

- Lo siento – la escuché decir mientras buscaba con manos temblorosas los botones para abrocharse la blusa. No me miraba.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?... –le pregunté y entonces caí en mi propia pregunta – oh… claro que te lo he hecho.

Me sentí abrumado por la realidad. Había dejado que mi amor, mis deseos y mis instintos se apoderaran de toda mi razón.

- No, no… - me dijo intentando tocarme, pero se reprimió justo antes de hacerlo, seguía llorando – InuYasha, no me has hecho nada… - los sollozos seguían y yo sentía como mi propio llanto pugnaba por salir – nada que yo no permitiera…

Volvió a buscar los botones para abotonar su blusa y los dos nos dimos cuenta que faltaban dos de ellos, que en mi ímpetu había arrancado. Me sentí como una bestia, donde estaba todo el amor que decía sentir por ella, dónde se había ocultado que no me había permitido detenerme a tiempo, detenerme antes de hacerle daño.

Sonó una melodía y nos hizo reaccionar a ambos.

- Mi móvil – dijo ella secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la blusa, hizo un gesto para ponerse de pie, tomando el pantalón que antes vistiera y que ahora estaba en el suelo, me miró de reojo y noté su nerviosismo ante la idea de mostrarse desnuda ante mí y me giré buscando mi propia ropa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

La melodía dejo de sonar antes que Kagome lograra vestirse, se había puesto su propio pantalón finalmente, aunque yo dudaba que estuviera seco del todo. La melodía volvió a sonar y esta vez me miró con el teléfono en su mano. Sus ojos expresaban algo que no logré comprender.

- Sesshomaru – la escuché decir y la garganta me ardió por la tristeza. Mi hermano jamás se habría comportado así con ella. Nunca – sí estoy bien… sí ya he estado… no, no volveré más… sí era por esta única vez… bien… sí… yo también.

Sentí como se me revolvía el estómago ante lo que yo mismo había hecho. Las nauseas se acentuaron y entré en el baño de inmediato. No pude evitarlo, eché a correr el agua de la ducha para que Kagome no me escuchara vomitar.

Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme tan miserable.

Mi estómago no se calmó hasta que solo salía bilis de mi boca y aún así insistía en devolver más. Me mojé la cara y me lavé la boca.

Salí del baño dispuesto a disculparme, a hablar de todo esto, a decirle a Kagome que necesitaba escuchar que ella estaba bien. Cuando miré en la sala ella ya no estaba. Se había llevado su bolso y me eché a la calle, bajé los escalones corriendo descalzo, solo con los pantalones puestos, en cuento estuve en la calle, miré hacía todos lados, la calle estaba desierta.

Kagome se había ido.

La lluvia me mojaba y sentía el frio mordiéndome la piel.

Continuará…

**Sé que me han pedido que InuYasha no sufra más, pero lo siento, no puedo darles en el gusto si quiero darle forma a esta historia, además, siempre les he dicho que los personajes se mandan solos… jejejeje**

**Espero que el punto de vista de InuYasha les parezca bien, creo que los hombres sienten de un modo diferente la intimidad a nosotras, más física, claro que si lo acompañamos con los sentimientos que este hermoso Inu *¬* tiene, qué nos queda… el hombre perfecto, que nos llenaría de besos y palabras hermosas después del amor, un príncipe azul en tiempos modernos… uyyy creo que ya me embolé… **

**El trocito de canción de hoy "Eres" de Café Tacuba… **

**Besitos y muchas gracias por los mensajitos **

**Waaa… ya quiero seguir escribiendo, pero la vida me tiene deparada otras cosas, la cocina por ejemplo… en fin…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Mi propia cruz

Capítulo XI

**Mi propia cruz**

Mi teléfono no había dejado de sonar y yo no tenía pensado responderlo, al menos no aún, así que lo puse en modo silencio luego de la llamada número seis.

Apoyé la cabeza en le respaldo del asiento del tren y me abracé a mí misma, había dejado mi chaqueta en casa de InuYasha. Había subido al último tren que salía hacia Nagato y sabía que eso significaba llegar de madrugada, pero aquella era la menor de mis preocupaciones, ya me las arreglaría. Ahora misma estaba convertida en una caja llena de sentimientos, que alguien había cerrado y tenido la genial idea de agitar, revolviendo todo dentro.

Me sentí como si hubiera ido en busca de algo, mi tranquilidad y había vuelto llena de incertidumbre. Solo recordar los instantes vívidos con InuYasha lograba que se me erizara la piel.

¿Lo amaba?

No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, de algún modo lo quería, pero cuanto de ese cariño era el que le podía tener a un amigo de toda la vida.

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar y lo saqué del bolso, era InuYasha por enésima vez, me mordí el labio, no me sentía capaz de responder, había salido de su departamento casi huyendo. El insistía en que me había hecho dañó y yo no estaba segura de si era así, solo sabía que me había entregado a la pasión, a aquella pasión que tantas veces había plasmado en mis cartas y en mis sueños.

! Habíamos hecho el amor ¡

Suspiré con angustia. Sabía que él me había amado, he había desatado su pasión y sus sentimientos, pero yo - me dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo – yo le había hecho el amor a Sesshomaru, había permitido que mis fantasías creadas durante años, se apoderaran de mi consciencia y se volvieran reales en los brazos de InuYasha. Me entregué a él envuelta en un espejismo.

Y me sentía tan enormemente culpable por eso.

- Pobre InuYasha – susurré

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no se merecía lo le estaba haciendo. Yo que me había sentido ofendida y maltratada por él, con lo sucedido con las cartas, ahora sentía que era algo ínfimo comparado con lo que yo le había hecho, hacia solo unas horas.

El trayecto se me hizo larguísimo, intenté dormir, pero me resultó imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las sensaciones me invadían y volvía a sentir las caricias y los besos. Intentaba aclararme y aceptar que todo había sucedido con InuYasha, pero no lo lograba, me negaba a aceptarlo en realidad, durante seis años, este momento siempre lo soñé, lo escenifiqué con Sesshomaru.

La voz del conductor anunció la llegada a la estación de trenes de Nagato. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y mi móvil había dejado de recibir llamadas algunas horas antes. Miré fuera de la estación y no había demasiada gente, solo los escasos pasajeros que salimos del tren. Cuando llegaba desde Kioto, acostumbraba a ir caminando hasta casa, pero esta vez me subiría a un taxi.

Antes llamé a Sango.

- Sango - dije cuando ella respondió con voz somnolienta – soy Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? – la escuché algo más despierta, quizás mi llamada la había asustado - ¿qué pasa, ¿qué hora es?

- Tranquila, estoy bien – me apresuré a aclarar antes que todo - ¿puedo ir a tu casa? – pregunté con cierta timidez

- Claro – me respondió afectuosa - ¿seguro estás bien? – volvió a preguntar

- De salud, sí – le dije con una sonrisa cansad que esperaba escuchará y entendiera.

- Ven, te prepararé un té – me alentó. Sango tenía esa facultad, era capaz de animarme a pesar de las circunstancias.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta de su casa, ella abrió ante que tocara, envuelta en una bata y con su largo cabello en una trenza.

- Pasa – me dijo, recibiendo mi bolso – siéntate – iré por el té.

Asentí con agradecimiento y me acomodé en el sillón, miré mi teléfono móvil que había vuelto a vibrar en mi mano.

"_Mensaje nuevo"_

Con lo que concluí que en total llevaba veintitrés llamadas y seis mensajes de texto de InuYasha. Suspiré y me mordí el labio. Comencé a leer los mensajes.

"_No quería hacerte daño, siento mucho si te lo he hecho de alguna manera, por favor, tenemos que hablar, dime la hora y el lugar y estaré ahí. Lo siento mucho Kagome."_

"_Por favor, solo quiero que hablemos un momento, necesito saber que estás bien"_

"_Kagome… sé que me he portado muy mal contigo, pero lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue real, lo vivimos. Por favor responde a mis llamadas"_

"_Ya han pasado más de cinco horas desde que te fuiste y no sé nada de ti."_

"_Sólo dime si estás bien"_

Sentí tanta tristeza por sus palabras, su súplica me hizo estallar en lágrimas, volví a leer el último mensaje y con los ojos nublados por el llanto, decidí responder.

"_Estoy en Nagato, no te preocupes por mí, ya hablaremos"_

No me atreví a escribir nada más, no podía decirle como me sentía, no quería hacer su herida aún más grande, le di al botón de enviar y me quedé con el móvil en la mano.

- Aquí está el té - dijo Sango, acercándose y poniendo una bandeja con dos tazas sobre la mesita, luego me miró - ¿qué ha pasado? – volvió a sonar alarmada.

- Nada, estoy bien – respondí con algo de molestia, no con ella, con la situación en la que me había metido, me sequé los ojos.

- Cómo nada, estás llorando – se sentó junto a mí

- Era un mensaje de InuYasha – le respondí acariciando el móvil – quería saber si estaba bien – nuevamente se me cayeron algunas lágrimas

- ¿InuYasha? – Preguntó Sango, algo desconcertada – pero… por qué.

- Fui a verlo a Kioto – le confesé – fui a hablar con él- seguía llorando, cada vez más y casi no podía hablar, estaba hipando – quería… aclarar todo… esto… quería decirle que no… le guardaba rencor…

- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Sango, no era difícil adivinar que algo no había ido bien.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, y me sequé nuevamente las lágrimas, pero esta vez como si quisiera arrancármelas con el dorso de la mano, me sentía tan molesta, tan inútil, tan despiadada y tan inconsciente.

- Pero… - la miré sin encontrar el valor de terminar la frase

- ¿Pero? – me insistió ella con toda calma. Como podía estar tranquila, yo tenía los nervios destrozados.

La miré fijamente y me infundí fuerzas, si no podía decírselo a Sango, me moriría de angustia.

- Terminamos haciendo el amor – le dije casi mordiendo las palabras, decir aquello en voz alta, me dolía, me desgarraba por dentro.

Sango no dijo nada, esperé a que hablara, pero se quedó en silencio y entonces la miré, quizás buscaba que ella me dijera lo mal que había hecho. Pero como no respondía me comencé a desesperar, ¿es que no iba a reñirme?

- ¿Qué?... ¿no me dirás anda? – la increpé - ¿no me dirás que soy una irresponsable y una loca?

- Es que no me sorprende – me dijo con toda tranquilidad – era lógico, después de seis años de espera.

Abría los ojos pasmada.

- ¡Pero yo no lo esperaba a él! – contuve a duras penas un grito, poniéndome de pie exaltada mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala – esperaba a Sesshomaru

Sango no dejaba de mirarme y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿No ves que es a InuYasha a quién amas? – me preguntó sin dejar su actitud calma.

Algo me ardía en el pecho, es que ella no podía entender que durante años alimente mi amor por Sesshomaru, que en mis sueños y mis anhelos no había nadie más.

- Sango – me arrodillé ante ella y cerré los ojos por un segundo, me dolía tanto mi propia falta, le había faltado a Sesshomaru, le había faltado a InuYasha al no ser capaz de recibir su amor y me había faltado a mí misma. Las palabras salieron de mí quemándome la garganta e inundándome nuevamente los ojos – me entregué a InuYasha… - volvía a hacer una pausa, ahora mirando sus maternales ojos - … pero en todo momento, Sesshomaru estuvo en mi mente y en mi corazón – le confesé tristemente.

Sango puso sus manos sobre las mías que se apoyaban en sus piernas y me sonrió acongojada, comprendiendo mi tristeza.

- Kagome, Kagome – me abrazó, se quedó en silencio un instante y luego me preguntó ¿al menos usaron protección?

¡Maldición!. Me lo tenía que recordar.

Negué con la cabeza, hundiéndome más en su abrazo. La escuché suspirar.

- Ustedes dos me traen por el camino de la amargura.

Me reí en medio del abrazo y la tragedia, pensando que nada peor podía pasar. Aunque quizás, no debería tentar con tanta facilidad a mi suerte.

* * *

Aquel sábado se me hizo tan extraño. Creo que incluso mi madre me miró con cierta suspicacia cuando llegué, supuestamente desde Kioto después de medio día. Tenía los ojos aún algo irritados de haber estado llorando en casa de Sango, pero yo se lo atribuí a mi supuesto viaje matinal desde Kioto y al cansancio. Me quedé el resto del día en mi habitación y el siguiente también, pero el lunes, el lunes ya era otra historia, no pude seguir sumergiéndome en mi miseria, era mi primer día de trabajo.

Mientras iba por el grupo de turistas, que sería el primero al cual guiaría, pensaba en lo fácil que había sido la vida para las heroínas de las novelas románticas que había leído, ellas eran todas tan impecables, no caían en las garras de sus pasiones con tanta facilidad y ninguna se había acostado con el hermano del hombre de sus sueños. Me corregí a mí misma, de alguna manera Aimé si lo había hecho… más o menos.

Recordar ese libro, me causó dolor de estómago, por una parte me entraron unas ganas enormes de volver a leerle, pero el solo pensar que había sido un regalo de InuYasha, me hacía apartar ese deseo hasta casi olvidarlo. Además, él no había vuelto a enviarme ningún mensaje desde mi respuesta. Por alguna razón eso me molestaba, después de todo no estaría tan preocupado por mí como me hizo pensar, esas primeras horas, ya que de ser así, habrá insistido un poco más ¿no?

- Buenos días – dije en mi mejor inglés, al grupo de personas que sonreían y tomaban fotografías, unos cuantos flashes me hicieron parpadear y sentirme por un momento como una estrella de cine.

Durante ese primer día, atendí a dos grupos y asistí, como acompañante, a dos más. Estaba cansada y me dolían los pies, me bajé del autobús y caminé las calles que faltaban hasta mi casa. Cuando pasé por la calles en la que vivía Sesshomaru, me detuve solo un instante. No lo había visto desde antes de ir a Kioto, aunque habíamos cruzado un par de llamadas. Me mordí el labio, alguna vez tendría que enfrentarlo, me quedé un momento más deliberando en mi cabeza las diversas posibilidades, una de ellas era terminar definitivamente con este compromiso, pero me dolió el corazón de solo pensarlo. Creo que incluso hice una mueca ante el deseo de llorar. Finalmente me decidí a ir a su casa, aún no era momento de decidir nada en realidad.

Cuando toqué el timbre, el corazón me golpeaba dentro del pecho, me sentía con tanto miedo a enfrentar sus ojos dorados, pensaba que quizás sería capaz de leer en los míos el engaño. Se abrió la puerta y apareció Myoga.

- Hola señorita Kagome – me saludó cordialmente.

- Hola – respondí a su saludo con la misma amabilidad - ¿se encontrará Sesshomaru? – tuve la sensación que la voz me había temblado, pero Myoga no pareció notarlo, o al menos tuvo la deferencia de no mostrarlo.

- El aún no llega – me informó.

- Ya… - titubeé, creo que me sentí aliviada por no encontrarlo, ya que no me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba, hasta que me relajé - ¿podría decirle que he venido? – pregunté

- Por supuesto, le avisaré – me sonrió amablemente.

- Gracias.

Me fui de ahí, pero antes de llegar al final de aquella calle, me encontré con Sesshomaru. Lo vi acercarse y una vez que lo tuve enfrente me sonrió ligeramente, yo no pude mirarlo a los ojos de inmediato, tuve que tomarme un momento antes de atreverme.

- Kagome… - escuché mi nombre y no pude evitar tensarme, hacía solo un par de meses, me parecía el sonido más hermoso que podía escuchar - ¿qué tal este primer día? – me preguntó, mientras apoyaba una manos sobre mi hombro.

- Bien…- dije sin mucha seguridad y entonces lo miré a los ojos un segundo, no pude detenerme en su mirada, di un rodeo observando el paisaje tras él y luego me armé de valor para obligarme a mirarlo fijamente.

Entonces sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en mí, me miraron con delicadeza, la que Sesshomaru siempre tenía conmigo, ese respeto y afecto que me hacían pensar que sería un esposo amable y comprensivo, pero no hubo nada en su mirada que me hiciera ver que sospechaba alfo de lo que ahora mismo me torturaba.

- Estarás cansada – aseguró.

- Un poco – asentí y dejé e mirarlo con cierta desilusión, él no lograba ver dentro de mí. Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y guió mi rostro para poder besarme.

Fue un beso suave, cálido, sin apasionamientos.

- Ve a casa, toma un baño. Yo iré a verte en un momento – me ofreció sin soltar mi mentón.

- Bien – dije y sonreí suavemente, por alguna razón no sentía ya su beso, no había dejado ninguna huella en mis labios, no me quemaba ni me erizaba la piel como… como debería – te esperaré.

Generalmente las visitas de Sesshomaru, eran tan familiares, que terminábamos todos en casa, sentados en la sala, hablando de una serie de cosas, como las familias hacían, solo que los novios suelen querer pasar tiempo a solas, pero este no era el caso, además yo no sentía esa inclinación, al menos no en este momento. Este día en particular, me dormí de cansancio en el sillón. Cuando me desperté ligeramente, iba subiendo las escaleras en brazos de InuYasha, el corazón casi se me salió por la boca. Abrí los ojos casi con espanto y pestañeé un par de veces, antes de darme cuenta que era Sesshomaru quién me llevaba.

- No te asustes – me dijo sonriendo – solo voy a dejarte en tu cuarto, no pienso quedarme.

Me pareció un comentario un tanto alegre, con cierta picardía que no le había notado antes y me sentí extraña.

Me bajó de sus brazos en cuanto terminamos de subir la escalera.

- Bueno…- dijo – yo te dejo aquí… ¿podrás llegar a tu habitación sin dormirte? – seguía sonriendo.

- Sí, gracias – le respondí desconcertada. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, ya que estaba un escalón más abajo que yo y entonces me besó con algo más de intensidad que otras veces.

Ahora que lo razonaba, en medio del beso, habíamos tenido besos apasionados, pero siempe era yo la que iniciaba aquello y de eso ya un tiempo, luego de saber que él no me había dedicado ni una sola de las palabras románticas que había en las cartas que creía suyas, una especie de timidez me había embargado. Pero ahora me estaba besando de un modo diferente, casi hundiendo sus dedos en mi cintura, como si buscara algo, quizás algún sentimiento, lo que no sabía era si buscaba algo en mí, o en él.

- Buenas noches – me dijo con la voz enronquecida.

- Buenas noches – le dije yo.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, tomé mi móvil que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. No había mensajes, sin embargo sí había una llamada perdida. Me sentí invadida por la inquietud y hasta creo que sentí que me revoloteaban algunas mariposas en el estómago, quise mirar el número y pude ver que se trataba de Sango.

Suspiré.

Volví a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y me cambié. Miré la caja con las cartas dentro del armario, pero cerré la puerta antes de sentirme tentada a leerlas, quizás debería quemarlas y olvidarme para siempre de esa historia. Una punzada me molestó en el pecho, me costaba deshacerme de ellas, de momento, mientras no abriera la caja, no me harían daño si seguían ahí.

Me metí a la cama y apagué la luz. Creí que me dormiría de inmediato, pero no fue así, escuché a mis padres pasear fuera de mi habitación antes de irse a la cama e incluso a Souta con su vaso de leche, el que solía llevar a la cama antes de acostarse.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio y después de muchas vueltas en la cama y de muchas imágenes en las que se mezclaban recuerdos de Sesshomaru y de InuYasha en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y vislumbre mi teléfono sobre la mesilla. Me mordí el labio mientras extendía la mano para alcanzarlo y marqué.

- Hola… - dije casi susurrando, la voz no me salía clara de lo fuerte que me latía el corazón.

- Hola… - me respondió, creo que me dolió no notar más expectación en su voz. Me quedé en silencio esperando a que hablara, fue tan extraño que incluso pensé en que quizás me había equivocado de número - ¿InuYasha? – le pregunté.

- Sí… - respondió – espera – me dijo y noté como tapaba parcialmente el teléfono, para que yo no escuchara. Se me apretó aún más el nudo que se me había formado en el estómago – perdona… ¿cómo estás?...

Su pregunta me resultó tan corriente.

- Bien – así que le di una respuesta corriente.

- Ya… espera – me volvió a pedir, pero esta vez no cubrió el auricular – Atiendo esta llamada y voy enseguida Kikyo - ¿Kikyo?... quién era Kikyo – ya…

- Igual te estoy molestando – le interrumpí en cuanto supe que me estaba escuchando. Una fuerte presión me estaba estrujando el pecho y respiraba agitada, estaba furiosa.

- No, no… es que estoy en el trabajo – me aclaró, pero mi molestia no se pasó.

- ¿A las once de la noche? – le pregunté con algo de sarcasmo.

- Sí… - me dijo con cautela, como si le sorprendiera el tono de mi voz.

Hice una pequeña pausa, él esperó a que yo hablara.

- Bueno, solo quería que supieras que estoy muy bien – le dije, acentuando en "muy bien", deseando que supiera que no me hacía falta.

- Tengo pensado ir este fin de semana a casa – me anunció y el pechó casi se me colapsa.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté alarmada.

El no hablo de inmediato. Pero cuando lo hizo su voz era algo más dura.

- Tengo asuntos pendientes – dijo sin más, para agregar – tengo que dejarte, me necesitan aquí.

- Bien – acepté y sentí pena por dejar de escucharlo - quizás nos veamos… - agregué, con una extraña sensación de esperanza.

- Quizás – dijo sin más – que sigas bien – añadió finalmente, antes de colgar.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano. ¿Quién sería esa Kikyo?

Continuará…

**Bueno, tengo la sensación que Kagome no puede abrir los ojos con tanta facilidad, se ha mantenido durante mucho tiempo refugiada en su ilusión adolescente y por lo mismo no ha madurado del mismo modo que otras chicas de su edad. Lo hará, claro, pero tiene un proceso que pasar.**

**Sesshomaru se muestra más afectivo con ella y a ver como sale eso. Inu por su parte se siente herido por la distancia de Kagome, pero ya leeremos su versión de estos días posteriores.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que el capi les gustara y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Involuntario

Capítulo XII

**Involuntario**

"_Extraño, en su mundo perfecto_

_Así extraño, extraño_

_Me siento tan absurdo en esta vida_

_No te acerques, en mis brazos_

_Siempre se te extraña, extraño"_

He estado largo tiempo pensando en mi vida, en mis circunstancias y en lo que debería hacer con ambas. Tendido en mi cama, miró a través de la ventana y observo la luna, que es la misma luna que la ilumina a ella, pero su luz, para mí es muy diferente, en esa luz yo logro ver el resplandor de Kagome, el tono pálido de su piel, el brillo de su cabello, el punto de luz en su mirada ilusionada. Aunque sé que sería una esperanza vana, pensar que ella me vea a mí, estoy seguro que ella no me verá a mí en ninguna parte. Me ha costado comprenderlo, me ha costado comprender que a pesar de entregarle mi corazón palpitando en una caja de cristal, ella no logra ver mi amor. Estoy en carne viva por ella y Kagome solo piensa en la ilusión de amor que creo en su cabeza y en el modo de realizarla justo del modo en que la soñó, negándose a aceptar, que la vida nos mueve el piso más veces de las que desearíamos y que nuestra fortaleza está en volver a crear nuestra realidad con lo que ha quedado.

Aquel día, luego de no encontrar a Kagome, subí y marqué su número, no sé cuántas veces, pero ella no respondió. Me quité la ropa mojada, mientras seguía llamando, no sabía a dónde podía haber ido, no sabía dónde tenía pensado dormir, ni cuando pensaba regresar a Nagato. Le dejé algunos mensajes esperando a que respondiera. Me sentía angustiado, volví a llamar algunas veces más y finalmente le dejé un último mensaje que esperaba respondiera.

"_Sólo dime si estás bien"_

Ya estaba agotado, mis emociones me habían cansado del modo que te cansas después de un día completo de deporte. Fatigado me dormí, a pesar de no desearlo, pero en cuanto el móvil marcó la llegada de un mensaje, me desperté como si hubiese estado en vigilia. Me froté los ojos y lo leí con algo de dificultad.

"_Estoy en Nagato, no te preocupes por mí, ya hablaremos"_

Me dejé caer nuevamente en la cama y miré el techo de mi habitación.

- No lo has asumido – dije sin más.

La conocía demasiado como para saber que su respuesta lejana, lo que estaba haciendo era protegerse de lo que la rodeaba, se estaba metiendo en su caja de seguridades, aislándose de la realidad, para no tener que enfrentarla. Pensé en responderle el mensaje y decirle que era una cobarde, pero no era justo que le dijera algo como eso, yo sabía bien que era responsable de lo que sucedía. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa nuevamente y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos. Al menos por esta noche, me permitiría regodearme en ellos y no sentirme culpable.

Al día siguiente que era sábado, dormí hasta muy avanzado el día, cuando el sol comenzó a salir, yo cerré la persiana, de modo que el apartamento se quedó a oscuras y ahí me quedé, candado por todo lo vivido, por todas las emociones que me habían golpeado en unas cuentas horas. Mi teléfono sonó nuevamente y me sobresalté, abrí los ojos e intenté enfocar en medio de la oscuridad, tomé el teléfono.

- ¿Si? – respondí adormecido.

- ¿Puede ser que te haya despertado? – escuché la voz al otro lado del teléfono y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para reconocerla.

- ¿Kikyo?... – pregunté, luego me puse de pie y abrí la persiana, no llegué a subirla del todo, el sol entraba a borbotones.

- Sí – me confirmó.

- Tuve una mala noche – respondí y los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, me sentí extraño, como si todo aquello hubiese sido una especie de sueño que terminó en pesadilla - ¿qué hora es? – la escuché reír.

- Faltan algunos minutos para las dos de la tarde – me aseguró, algo burlona.

No sé por qué su alegría se me hizo algo grato en ese momento.

- Ya… creo que ya no desayunaré entonces – dije, mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza y me miraba al espejo en el baño.

- Si quieres dejamos lo del cine para otro día – me dijo con tranquilidad, como si comprendiera cualquier decisión que yo pudiera tomar, aquello me resultó agradable también.

- No, podemos reunirnos a eso de las cinco fuera del cine – aseguré, eso me daría tiempo para despejarme y salir a hacer un poco de deporte antes.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó.

- Seguro.

Cuando corté la llamada, me quedé mirando mi imagen en el espejo. Ahora que estaba lejos de casa me evitaba el estar pensando siempre en las comparaciones que la gente seguramente haría entre mi hermano y yo, y hasta me parecía que con esa pinta, desmadejada y con la almohada aún marcada en la cabeza, podía verme interesante para alguna chica. Me reí de mí mismo, a quién quería engañar, Kagome seguía latiendo en mi corazón como una enfermedad.

Pero hasta los enfermos cardiacos viven con un bypass.

Decidí que dejaría que Kagome me llamara, ella dijo _"ya hablaremos",_ pues lo haríamos cuando ella quisiera.

Así que ese día cuando llegué al cine, esperé a que llegara Kikyo y cuando la vi acercarse pensé que era una mujer realmente bonita. Me detuve en aquel pensamiento.

Una mujer.

Quizás debía entender que el problema con Kagome estaba justo en eso, ella aún no era una mujer, aunque tuviera edad de serlo. Su vida había sido tranquila, fácil, cuyo centro había sido la ilusión romántica que ambos vivíamos. Yo sin embargo me había quedado sin madre muy joven, he sentido siempre la necesidad de solucionar mis propios problemas, porque mi padre y mi hermano mayor, estaban demasiado ocupados con los suyos, así que de alguna manera yo me sentía más adulto. Aunque debía reconocer que el asunto de las cartas se me había escapado de las manos.

- Kikyo… - dije en cuanto la tuve frente a mí y ella me sonrió con delicadeza. Me detuve en su sonrisa un momento.

- Hola InuYasha – respondió y creo que un ligero rubor le cubrió las mejillas – ¿has visto ya la cartelera?

- No – me sonrió y me tomó el brazo.

- Vamos – me indicó la entrada, cuando sentí su brazo poyado en el mío, me pareció tan segura, no había titubeo en su forma de tomarme, ella sabía lo que quería y lo que no. Me sorprendió sentirme admirado por ello.

Entramos al cine y vimos una comedia romántica, un poco tonta la verdad, pero comprobé que las mujeres tienen un fondo muy parecido, no se necesitan muchos argumentos para que ellas estén suspirando por algún galán de pantalla, o de libros, pensé, recordando a Kagome.

- ¿Te gustan las historias románticas?- le pregunté a Kikyo cuando caminábamos después del cine.

- Bueno, creo que como a todas ¿no? – respondió sin darle demasiada relevancia a mi pregunta. De todas maneras no me quedé tranquilo.

- Pero, los hombres de esas historias están demasiado idealizados, ¿no lo crees?- le insistí. Ella me miró, iba tomada de mi brazo – nos hacen un flaco favor con ello – miré hacia otro lado.

La escuché reír y entonces la miré.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

- Nada – dijo, pero seguía riendo, a pesar de intentar contenerse.

- Qué – pregunté de nuevo, contagiándome algo de esa risa.

- Pareces una mujer que ha leído muchas novelas y ahora está desilusionada –a su risa sonó más alegre y abierta ahora que había confesado.

Yo no pude evitar reír también, quizás no era consciente de cuanto de sus historias románticas, había dejado Kagome en nuestra cartas, me sabía el argumento de varias de ellas.

- Quizás he escuchado más de ellas de lo que debería – respondí, aún sonriendo.

- Creo que la esencia de los hombres es bastante más fiel que la nuestra – dijo y me quedé mirándola sin comprender que una mujer me dijera eso – no te sorprendas – agregó, con una sonrisa calma – quizás puedo llegar a ofenderte con mis ideas – se quedó en silencio.

- Por favor, sigue – la alenté, me había intrigado. Mi interés era suyo en ese momento.

Me miró como si estuviera inspeccionando una parte de mí, como si quisiera asegurarse de no cometer un error. Luego se decidió, se encogió de hombros y habló.

- Pienso que las mujeres tenemos más inquietudes que ustedes tenemos más ideas, más cuestionamientos incluso – dijo y me volvió a mirar, evaluando mi reacción – pero ustedes tienen menos preocupaciones, se centran en menos cosas a la vez, incluso son más lentos que nosotras para decidir, pero cuando lo hacen – ahí sonrió – están seguros.

Me quedé en silencio procesando sus palabras.

- Son generalidades claro, no todo el mundo es igual, estamos hablando de ideales – agregó, nos quedamos en silencio un poco más y volvió a hablar – ¿Te he molestado?

- No, nada de eso… - sonreí – me quedé pensando.

Y era así, me había quedado pensando en cuanto de lo que Kikyo había dicho, existía entre Kagome y yo. Estaba seguro que la amaba, pero ella no sabía lo que quería.

Llegamos a una esquina y ambos teníamos que tomar calles opuestas.

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos – me dijo, con sus dos manos puestas sobre el brazo.

- Sí – respondí – ha sido una buena tarde.

- Sí – asintió y miró hacia el piso, la noté algo nerviosa y yo mismo me inquieté. Esto era algo así como una cita, pero no estaba seguro de querer que fuera algo más que una salida de amigos.

- ¿Crees que podremos repetirlo?- me miró.

- Claro – le tomé una de las manos.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente y yo sentí que su mirada me entregaba parte del calor que tanto había buscado en Kagome, en ese momento Kikyo me estaba haciendo sentir bien, como una persona que puede llegar a ser querida por otra. Me dolió el corazón.

Se estiró y me besó en la mejilla. Su mano se apoyó en mi pecho y se mantuvo ahí un instante. La sostuve por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio ahí de puntillas. Su beso fue cálido e intenso, a pesar de solo haber besado mi mejilla, sentí el calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero era un calor diferente al de la pasión, era una sensación reconfortante de afecto.

Casi quise llorar.

- Buenas noches – me dijo con una sonrisa que duró un segundo, de inmediato me soltó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Buenas noches – le dije, pero ella ya había caminado un trecho y no estuve seguro que me escuchara.

Esa noche me acosté, pero no pude dormir de inmediato. Había algo que no podía dejar de ver. Mi alma estaba ávida de amor, había vivido prendado del amor de Kagome por años alimentándome de sus palabras y sintiendo que quizás algún día yo le confesaría la verdad y ella comprendería que era a mí a quién amaba, pero ahora mismo ya no estaba seguro si aquello alguna vez podría llegar a ser una realidad. Habíamos compartido un momento sublime, algo que para mí había sido maravilloso, más allá de las circunstancias, pero ella, Kagome no llegaba a verlo. Y ahí estaba Kikyo, sincera, clara, adulta, sin dobleces, ofreciéndome algo, aún no sabía qué, pero algo que podría asemejarse al amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba uno de los peores días lunes que recordaba. Quién había inventado los lunes, seguro que no tenía vida particular. Ese día llegué a la oficina y Kikyo ya estaba sentada en su puesto, algunos escritorios más allá que yo.

- Buenos días – dije un poco nervioso.

- Buenos días – me sonrió tan jovial y amable como siempre. Estaría pasando por uno de aquellos procesos que describió de las mujeres, por que se comportaba como si no hubiésemos compartido aquél momento tan simple, pero tan intimo a la vez.

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a trabajar. Más o menos al medio día sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Si? – pregunté, concentrado en mi trabajo.

- Hola InuYasha – escuché la voz de mi padre y me asusté un poco.

- Papá, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunté, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

- Nada grave, pero verás, algo le ha sucedido a mi portátil y necesito que vengas a verlo – me explicó, yo arrugué el ceño.

- Pero no puedo dejar todo tirado e ir – le aclaré – no podría hasta el viernes por la noche.

- El viernes estará bien para mí – asintió con voz condescendiente - de momento puedo trabajar con el de tu hermano.

- ¿Seguro que quieres esperar?- le pregunté algo extrañado de su conformidad.

- Seguro que puedo, además confió en ti, no dejaré las cosas importantes de ese portátil a cualquiera – me aseguró y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

"Confió en ti".

Me resultó tan extraño escucharle decir eso.

- Me iré el viernes entonces – le dije sin darle más largas al tema.

Me sentí contento por la confianza que de pronto mi padre depositaba en mí, y también por la pequeña posibilidad de ver a Kagome.

Aquel lunes termino tan tarde, que casi creí que sería eterno. Nos faltaba aún un poco para terminar uno de los procesos de prueba del programa que estábamos ejecutando Kikyo y yo. No podía quitar la vista de los números, que pasaban en la pantalla, para detectar las anomalías, ya habíamos intentando de otras maneras y solo nos quedaba intentar esta. Aún quedaban algunas personas más que nos estaba ayudando, pero aún así no era suficiente. Mi teléfono sonó y respondí algo distraído, con los ojos como platos fijos en el monitor.

- Hola… - Escuché su voz muy despacio, era como si estuviera hablando en susurros.

- Hola… - respondió, me costó asimilar que se trataba de Kagome

- ¿InuYasha? – Me preguntó

- Sí… - respondí – espera – tapé el auricular y le hablé a Kikyo

– ¿Viste ese carácter? – le dije. Ella sintió sin más concentrada como estaba yo antes.

– Perdona… ¿cómo estás?...- volví a hablarle a Kagome, ahora ya más centrado en ella.

No supe que más preguntarle, ella era la que tenía que hablar y yo estaba receptivo a lo que quisiera decirme, por un momento pensé que quizás su corazón estaba hablando y me sentí profundamente ilusionado.

- Bien – me dijo sin más, pero no lograba prestarle toda la atención que debía, estaba frente al largo trabajo de todo un día y quería que saliera bien.

- Ya… espera – le volví a pedir y me dirigí a Kikyo

– Atiendo esta llamada y voy enseguida Kikyo – ella asintió nuevamente y me sentí más libre de hablar.

– Ya…

- Igual te estoy molestando – me dijo interrumpiéndome, como si le molestara que no le prestara la atención necesaria.

- No, no… es que estoy en el trabajo – quise aclararle. El corazón me latía inquieto.

- ¿A las once de la noche? – me preguntó con algo de sarcasmo y me sentí algo herido. Por que me hacía esto, no era clara conmigo, sin embargo no quería que yo hiciera otra cosa más, que vivir pendiente de ella.

- Sí… - le respondí con cautela.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y yo esperé a que hablara, al menos esperaba que estuviera meditando su actitud.

- Bueno, solo quería que supieras que estoy muy bien – me dijo, acentuando el "muy bien", como si quisiera hacerme daño, pero no quise hacerle demasiado caso.

- Tengo pensado ir este fin de semana a casa – le comenté, esperando escuchar su reacción. Mientras mi corazón se me agitaba en el pecho.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó tan alarmada, que no pude evitar sentir rabia. Yo le molestaba, era un estorbo en sus planes, seguro que para Kagome sería mejor que yo no existiera.

No pude hablar de inmediato, habían demasiados sentimientos encontrados en mi interior. Yo la amaba tanto y ella lo sabía, maldita sea, lo sabía y aún así me dañaba… yo jamás se lo haría.

- Tengo asuntos pendientes – le respondí sin más, para qué darle detalles que de seguro no le importaban – tengo que dejarte, me necesitan aquí. – dije fríamente.

- Bien – respondió como si no le importara nada de lo que le decía, pero luego agregó - quizás nos veamos… - pero ¿a qué estaba jugando?

- Quizás – dije sin más – que sigas bien – y colgué.

Me sentía tan defraudado, creo que después de todo yo también había creado en mi mente una ilusión de Kagome, creía que ella era capaz de definirse, de ser una mujer madura y actuar en consecuencia.

- ¡InuYasha, lo encontré! – exclamó Kikyo casi saltando sentada en la silla.

Me puse de pie y fui a ver.

* * *

Ese día viernes llegué a una vacía estación de trenes de Nagato. Me fui caminando hasta casa, serían cerca de la una de la madrugada, así que en realidad ya era sábado. Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, abrí con mi llave y dejé mi bolso caer en la entrada, no encendí más que la luz de la entrada y caminé hasta el frigorífico en busca de un refresco. Como no estaba últimamente en casa, pensé que no encontraría refrescos de manzana, pero había un pack completo, sonreí comprendiendo que seguramente Myoga había pensado en mí.

Avancé descalzo hasta la puerta que daba al jardín y comprobé que Myoga no había abandonado el jardín, eso me alegró bastante. Me quedé ahí un momento, en el silencio de la noche, hasta que llamó mi atención el sonido de unos golpes leves en la puerta de entrada, tan pequeños, que parecían infantiles. Fui hasta ahí y abrí.

Me encontré con sus ojos marrones que me miraban somnolientos.

- ¿Kagome? – pregunté, aún con el refresco en la mano, sorprendido de verla ahí, a esa hora y en pijama.

- Necesito que hablemos – me dijo con voz pastosa, me agaché un poco para mirarla bien, pero ella no se movió.

- Bien, pero ¿sabes qué hora es? – le pregunté y ella miró su muñeca sin reloj.

- Las nueve y media, casi – me confirmó como si hubiera visto la hora.

Entonces comprendí que estaba sonámbula, me sonreí y tuve que aguantar las ganas de hacerlo a carcajadas.

- Me pondré los zapatos y hablaremos en tu casa – le aclaré, ella simplemente se quedó ahí.

Luego de mi primera reacción, que fue la risa, me sentí abrumado al pensar en que Kagome había llegado a mi casa como sonámbula, caminando por las calles que nos separaban y con el peligro que le sucediera algo. Casi se me paró el corazón.

- Ya estoy – le dije, mientras cerraba la puerta y la tomaba de la mano.

Fue una sensación tan agradable, ella cerró sus dedos en torno a los míos y me siguió mientras la guiaba sin decir nada, dócil y dulce. No podía dejar de mirarla. Me pregunté si en realidad sabía que era yo quien iba a su lado o que era mi hermano.

Llegamos hasta su casa, cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Nuevamente la sensación de pánico se apoderó de mí, ¿desde cuándo Kagome era sonámbula?, yo no recordaba que me hubiera comentado algo así. Cuando estuvimos a punto en entrar le hablé.

- Te dejaré aquí, te irás a la cama ¿sí? – le pedí, intentando soltar su mano, pero ella no me lo permitía.

- Necesito hablar contigo – me repitió.

- Mañana Kagome, hablaremos mañana, te lo prometo – le dije, intentando ser lo más convincente posible. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Quédate conmigo – me pidió y me dolió el pecho de pensar que aquella podía ser la petición que deseaba hacerle a Sesshomaru.

- No Kagome… mañana nos veremos, ahora sube – la incité, pero ella seguía inamovible. Suspiré.

La noche comenzaba a helar un poco y ella llevaba un pijama tan delgado que me sentí responsable de tenerla ahí enfriándose, la dejaría en su habitación y esperaría a que se durmiera.

- Bien, te dejaré en tu habitación – le dije y solo entonces aceptó entrar a la casa.

Quise soltar su mano para cerrar la puerta, pero ella no me lo permitió, me mantenía firmemente tomado, así que tuve que arreglarme solo con una mano, para no hacer demasiado ruido. Subimos las escaleras y agradecía que el cuarto de Kagome fuera el primero al llegar al segundo piso. Entramos en él, la penumbra era suficiente para ver.

- Ahora te acostarás y yo me quedaré aquí – le susurré y le indiqué una silla, pero Kagome no me soltaba la mano y me arrastró con ella a la cama.

Se acurrucó a mi lado, la cubría bien con la manta, no quería que se enfermara. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada a la misma altura que la mía. Sus ojos entrecerrados me miraban y se acercó tan lentamente que sentí como iba muriendo poco a poco, gota a gota. Me besó profundamente y yo le respondí a ese beso, saboreándola y sintiendo el golpe de mi sangre despertarse de forma tan rápida y tan violenta, que me sentí mareado, más aún cuando su pierna se enredó con la mía rozando de forma involuntaria mi sexo. Habría respondido a más de lo que su cuerpo solicitaba, pero ya la había dañado una vez, no volvería a hacerlo. Me separé del beso con cuidado y respiré agitado.

- Duerme ahora – le dije susurrando –…yo te protegeré esta noche.

La observé un momento, con los ojos cerrados y su cabello disperso sobre la almohada. Era tan hermosa y frágil que me ahogaba el amor que sentía por ella, junto con la decepción de saberme tan lejos de sus pensamientos. Me había besado, pero…

- Te quiero… InuYasha… - susurró y se acercó un poco más a mí.

Sentí a la emoción subir desde mi pecho hasta mi garganta y derramarse por mis ojos. Me mordí el labio para contenerme. Cerré los ojos esperando que el milagro fuera real. ¿Podía creer en sus palabras? Volví a mirarla y me quedé ahí largo rato, empapándome de Kagome Aunque intenté no hacerlo, no supe en qué momento me dormí. Esa noche mis sueños fueron serenos, dormí bien, por primera vez en una semana completa.

Continuará…

**Debo decir que esto de ser sonámbula se me ocurrió ayer leyendo un fic de Lady… ejejeje. También debo decir que anduve buscando información sobre el sonambulismo y dice que una de las causas puede ser el estrés emocional, así que en este caso me pareció que le quedaba perfecto a Kagome. Y cómo llego tan lejos, pues tengo una sobrina que se ha levantado he ido a casa de sus abuelos sonámbula… sip, sip…**

**Uyyy Kagome acaba de revelarnos lo que existe en su inconsciente, al menos es algo ¿no?... Adoro a este Inu, tan tierno, aunque creo que ha sacado un poco el genio en este capí…**

**Besitos y espero que les haya gustado, la canción del inicio "Strange", de la banda sonora de Alicia, de Tim Burton, me encanta ese director… ejejej, la cantan, Bill *¬*- Tokio Hotel- y Kerli.**

**Me dejan sus mensajito y muchas gracias por todos los que han dejado. Así voy sabiendo que opinan y que experimentan cuando leen.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Bésame

Capítulo XIII

**Bésame**

"_Para mí serás siempre sagrada_

_Estoy moribundo pero sé_

_Que nuestro amor vivirá. Tu mano encima_

_Como una paloma sobre mí_

_Recuerda, para mí serás siempre sagrada__"_

Me sentía tan tranquila aquella mañana, antes de abrir los ojos me desperecé un poco y respiré profundamente. La noche anterior me había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, a pesar que no quería pensar en InuYasha y en la posibilidad que estuviera en Nagato este fin de semana, no dejaba de hacerlo.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y abrí los ojos, los que pase de abrir apenas un poco a hacerlo desmesuradamente cuando lo vi ahí, en mi cama.

- ¡Qué haces tú aquí!- exclamé con un grito contenido, sentándome en la cama de un salto.

InuYasha abrió un poco los ojos y pareció ligeramente confuso, luego me miro a contraluz y cerró los ojos nuevamente, como si la luz le dañara.

- ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué hacer aquí?! – volví a exigir en una exclamación susurrada, que llegaba a sonar ridícula.

Me miró con un ojo cerrado, yo seguí delante de la ventana, una medio sonrisa se marcó en su boca y aquello me molestó y perturbó de igual manera.

- Tú me trajiste hasta tu cama – me respondió con toda tranquilidad mientras buscaba sus zapatos, el doble sentido de su comentario me hizo palidecer.

- Yo nunca haría eso - ¿o sí?, me pregunté internamente, aunque de todas maneras me crucé de brazos para infundirle seguridad a mis palabras. Entonces me echó una mirada levantando una ceja.

Su mirada era tan expresiva, que mi supuesta fortaleza se me bajó hasta los tobillos, me acerqué a él y me senté en la cama a su lado.

- Yo no pude traerte… a mi cama… - le dije, casi suplicándole que me apoyara.

- Si pudiste – me respondió y su voz sonó tan aterciopelada, que fui muy consciente de la fuerza sensual que ejercía sobre mí. Se me subieron los colores a las mejillas y apreté los labios frustrada.

- Ahora tengo que pensar en como sacarte de aquí – dije, pensando en voz alta, me puse de pie para mirar la hora, eran cerca de las nueve.

- Sin que nadie me vea – agregó

- Claro – respondí distraídamente, y me giré para mirarlo de inmediato, su voz había sonado algo entristecida – no estaría bien que pensaran…

Emitió un sonido, parecido a una risa sarcástica y me hizo callar

- ¿Qué entre tú y yo ha pasado algo? – dijo, poniéndose de pie y ajustándose el cinturón.

Entonces me alarmé. No recordaba el modo en que InuYasha había llegado a mi habitación, ni nada de la noche. Qué había hecho.

- ¿Y pasó? – pregunté ansiosa.

Me miró fijamente sin expresión alguna, no dejaba de cuestionarme si era posible que yo no me acordara. Sentía como si estuviera conteniendo el aire e InuYasha no respondía, alargaba el silencio al punto que me pareció eterno.

- Dime – pedí más que exigí.

Siguió sin hablar un momento más, unos segundos que me parecieron dolorosamente lentos.

- Dímelo tú – me respondió finalmente y otra vez me sentí frustrada. Aquel se estaba convirtiendo en un estado permanente en mí.

-¡InuYasha! – lo reprendí, otra vez en susurros, estaba jugando con mi incertidumbre

Entonces se acercó a mí con dos pasos y me enlazó por la cintura de un modo tan preciso, que me sorprendí por la forma suave de su agarre, como si él y yo encajáramos perfectamente.

Me sonrojé ante la sensación y percibí su aliento sobre mi rostro.

- ¿Tan terrible sería? – me preguntó con la voz cancina, hablando lentamente, yo sentía como el corazón se me desbocaba.

- No debo… no debo… - dije casi sin aliento, con los ojos puestos fijamente en sus labios. Me mordí la boca de forma casi refleja, no quería pensarlo, pero estaba ahí, un deseo inmenso de sentir sus labios.

Lo miré a los ojos confundida, ¿otra vez estaba deseando a Sesshomaru?, pero lo vi a él, con sus ojos dorados a medio abrir, con los parpados algo cerrados, en un gesto tan sensual, que me sentí arrebatada, su cabello oscuro enmarcando un rostro tan perfecto.

- No puedo – insistí.

- Pero pudiste – me enfrentó y sus ojos reflejaron el enojo que sentía, su agarré se hizo ligeramente violento – no lo olvides.

Aquel comentario me quemó las entrañas, con una mezcla de aturdimiento y pasión. Sentí como InuYasha me empujaba hacia el precipicio de mis errores, y parecía que deseaba que cayera en ellos. Yo me sostenía firmemente a la única salvación que lograba ver. Sesshomaru.

- No me dejas olvidarlo – mordí las palabras, por la molestia que me suponía.

Lo vi hacer un gesto con la boca y me soltó de forma tan violenta, que por un momento me sentí vacía. Se alejó unos metros de mí, dándome la espalda.

- ¡Por qué te molesta tanto! – exclamó girándose hacía mí nuevamente.

Me acerqué alarmada, no quería que nos escucharan.

- Shhh… InuYasha – lo reprendí pidiéndole silencio.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? – me preguntó, con los ojos encendidos y pude leer en ellos el desengaño.

Quise decir algo, el pecho me bullía con un sentimiento extraño, era algo tan intenso y profundo que me asustó. No tenía nada que entender, mi vida había ido en la misma dirección desde hacía tanto, que ya no había lugar a cambios. Pero como si lo adivinara, puso dos dedos en mis labios y me silencio.

- Por qué no lo quieres ver – me dijo, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis labios. Yo arrugué el ceño y él agregó – ve y asegúrate que nadie me vea.

De ese modo terminó nuestra conversación. Tuve suerte, mis padres estaban desayunando y Souta no tenía pensado levantarse aún, así que subí por InuYasha.

- Bien, dejé la puerta entreabierta, baja cuando te lo indique y sales – le dije sin mucho rodeo. Me di la vuelta para salir.

- Kagome… - escuché su voz y me giré – pon llave a tu puerta por las noches – lo miré interrogante y lo vi sonreír con cierta ternura – te levantas sonámbula.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpió.

- Baja ya aprovecha el tiempo.

- Si.

Salí de la habitación y le hice el gesto para que saliera. Me quedé de pie entre la salida y el pasillo que daba a la cocina, para poder interceptar a cualquiera que quisiera pasar. Un escalofríos me recorrió completa, cuando lo sentí pasar tras de mí. Y me mordí el labio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome – escuché la voz de Sango al teléfono – Miroku y yo iremos esta tarde a tomarnos algo, ya sabes que no quiero hacer de aquello una cita particular… - la escuché titubear un poco.

- Quieres que te acompañe – aseguré, así como ella me conocía a mí, yo la conocía también. Sango estaba interesada en Miroku, pero no terminaba de confiar en él, así que estaba yendo lentamente.

- Pues… sí… - dijo - ¿podrías?

- Claro – en ese momento estornudé.

- ¿Estas enferma? – me preguntó con interés.

- No, solo algo resfriada – le expliqué – a qué hora quieres que esté.

Acordamos una hora y ahí estuve fuera de su casa. Como me sentía algo extraña de estar con Sango y Miroku, haciendo un mal tercio, hablé con Sesshomaru, por si podía acompañarme, pero una vez más me dijo que el trabajo lo tenía complicado.

Suspiré. Al parecer mi vida al lado de Sesshomaru se limitaría al tiempo que le quedaba luego de las innumerables horas de trabajo. Me sentí algo desilusionada por aquella expectativa, pero inmediatamente me infundí fuerza.

Caminé hasta el café en el que habíamos quedado y mientras lo hacía pensaba en las últimas palabras de InuYasha. ¿Yo sonámbula?, sacudí la cabeza, era una tontería pensarlo. Me mordí el labio y me sentí abatida, sabía que podía tener razón, llevaba teniendo unas noches muy extrañas, hacía dos días, me había levantado y encontré sobre mi mesa de noche una serie de envoltorios de chocolate. Me había quedado mirándolos e intentando recordar en qué momento los había comido, pero no conseguía saberlo.

Quizás InuYasha me decía la verdad. Me pasé la mano por el cabello para despejarme, con la excusa de arreglarlo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él si quería que mi vida siguiera el camino que había trazado para ella.

Cuando llegué a la esquina de la calle en la que habíamos quedado con Sango, vi la cafetería, solo se encontraba Miroku, así que entré, seguro mi amiga ya llegaría.

- Hola Miroku – lo saludé alegremente, me caía bien, a pesar de esa mirada picara que tenía, que parecía invitarte a pasarlo bien en todo momento.

- Hola – respondió, poniéndose de pie – ¿venían juntos? – preguntó y lo miré algo confusa, luego miré tras de mí y ahí estaba InuYasha.

- No – dijo secamente y avanzó hacía una de las sillas para sentarse.

Por algún motivo, me dolió que no me hablara.

- Sango estará por llegar – le dije a Miroku, intentando ignorar a InuYasha.

- Bien – respondió él – ¿pedimos algo? – preguntó, mirando alternadamente a uno y otro. Ninguno de los dos respondió - ¿pasa algo? – siguió preguntando.

"No"

Respondimos al unísono.

Miroku se quedó mirándonos nuevamente a uno y luego al otro, enseguida fijo la vista en el medio de la mesa, aquel era un silencio muy incómodo.

- Bien – dijo finalmente – yo iré por un refresco.

Se puso de pie y me dieron ganas de sujetarlo para que no me dejara a solas con InuYasha. Pero no lo hice y Miroku se fue hasta el mesón.

Era ridículo sentirme así, conocía a InuYasha desde hacía tantos años, nunca me sentí incómoda con él, pero claro, nunca, durante todos esos años, pensé que pasarían las cosas que había pasado entre los dos.

El no me miraba, se distraía observando a las personas a nuestro alrededor y eso me molestaba mucho.

De pronto sonó la melodía de su teléfono móvil. Miroku seguía en esperando su refresco.

-¿Si? – Respondió con calma – Hola Kikyo – su voz sonó mucho más alegre. Mucho más alegre de lo que recordaba se hubiera dirigido a mí alguna vez. – sí, sí, todavía estoy acá… - me miró de forma fugaz y se puso de pie.

No quería que lo escuchara.

Por qué no quería que escuchara su conversación, había algo en ella que quería ocultarme, o era que ya no me consideraba de confianza.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sesshomaru, pero la llamada esperaba, y esperaba y nadie respondía.

Maldita suerte la mía.

Corté y miré a InuYasha, medio de reojo, como me di cuenta que no me veía, ya lo miré con más soltura, sonreía. Se me puso un vacío tan grande en el estómago, que hasta me sentí mareada. Me sentí, de pronto, profundamente triste, él era feliz con una persona que no era yo. Recordé entonces que nunca había visto a InuYasha con nadie, con nadie durante los últimos… seis años…

Dejé de mirarlo, porque sentí como se me acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y era Sesshomaru. Me sentí ligeramente aliviada.

- Sesshomaru, que alegría escucharte – le dije, sentía algo de temblor en la voz y me obligué a estar serena.

- Kagome… - habló y noté su voz algo indecisa – esta noche no podré ir a verte – me dijo y a pesar que aquello me apenó, miré a InuYasha que seguía pegado al teléfono y eso me dolió más

- ¿Es por el trabajo?- pregunté

- No un compromiso que surgió – me explicó, aunque no dijo mucho más – mañana iré por ti – me aseguró.

- Pero puedo esperarte despierta – insistí, no quería soltar aquel madero que me ayudaba a flotar en el más de confusión en el que ahora me sentía.

No respondió de inmediato.

- Mejor mañana ¿sí? – me pidió, había amabilidad en su petición, pero también esa decisión implacable que Sesshomaru solía tener y que yo sabía bien que no iba a poder derribar.

- Bien… -dije, desilusionada - mañana entonces.

De pronto me sentí rodeada de personas, Sango se acercó y me saludó, de inmediato apareció Miroku y nos sonrió, e InuYasha se sentó en su lugar nuevamente en silencio.

De pronto estornudé y todos se fijaron en mí.

- Ves como estas enferma – me reprendió Sango, como una madre, otra vez.

- Que no – le respondí, mientras limpiaba mi nariz con un pañuelo de papel – solo es un poco de resfriado.

- Es que a Kagome le gusta salir a dar paseos con poco ropa – escuché la voz de InuYasha al otro lado de la mesa, echado hacía atrás en su silla, y casi lo fulminé con la mirada

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Miroku interesado.

- Tú escuchas hablar de poca ropa y te muestra interesado de inmediato – le dijo Sango y el pobre puso la cara de un niño que acaba de ser pillado en falta.

Todos nos reímos. InuYasha me miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y noté el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando terminó el día, me fui a mi habitación y me acerqué a la ventana con la luz apagada aún. El cielo estaba cubierto parcialmente y la luna menguante se dejaba ver entre las nubes de tanto en tanto. Fijé la mirada a la distancia y pude ver la ventana de la habitación de Sesshomaru que estaba a oscuras

Me sentía tan inquieta, tan sola, tan confusa. Si buscaba en mi cabeza, podía encontrar cientos de ideas, todas ellas con conclusiones lógicas que me llevaban a comprender que el camino que ahora estaba siguiendo era el correcto, no podía pensar en dañar a mi familia y al Sesshomaru y su padre rompiendo el compromiso, incluso, no podía pensar en destruir mi propio sueño.

Evoqué los sentimientos que habían despertado en mí las cartas durante tantos años, el modo en que mi corazón latía cada vez que veía a Sesshomaru cuando venía en vacaciones. De pronto añoraba la ignorancia que poseía entonces. Me abracé a mí misma. Aquel era un mundo fácil de vivir, ahora me sentía sumergida en un mundo lleno de decisiones difíciles, un mundo que no quería. Añoré también mis novelas, todas aquellas páginas llenas de las historias de amor más románticas, porque no podía ser así de sencillo el amor para mí.

Se encendió la luz de una de las ventanas de la casa de los Taisho. Apoyé la cabeza en el marco de la mía y suspiré. Sabía que era la de InuYasha.

Me quedé ahí en la penumbra hasta que la luz se apagó bastante tiempo después, quizás esperé más de una hora. En casa todo el mundo se había ido ya a la cama. No estaba segura qué era lo que esperaba, pero sentí un deseo inquebrantable de ir junto a él. Bajé la escalera con cuidado, para que nadie me escuchara, había un escalón que solía hacer un pequeño ruido, pero yo ya sabía cuál era, así que me lo salté.

Me abracé a mi misma una vez que estuve fuera de casa, la noche estaba algo fría y no me puse suficiente abrigo, pero no me importó. Caminé las calles que me separaban de su casa, el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que tuve que comenzar a respirar por la boca. Cuando me encontré frente a su casa, estuve a punto de devolverme, aquello era una locura, no tenía sentido, ni razón de ser, pero un ansia enorme en mi interior me hacía estar ahí. Me mordí el labio y avancé.

Entré por la parte lateral de la casa, hasta el jardín trasero. Ahí recogí un par de piedrecillas de las que decoraban el pie de las violetas y lancé la primera. Me quedé un momento, conteniendo el aliento en espera de ver alguna señal, pero no sucedió nada. Volví a lanzar una segunda piedra, esperando nuevamente.

Me sentí de pronto tan tonta. Miraba fijamente la ventana que continuaba en total oscuridad y solté el resto de las piedras, debía irme de ahí, ahora que todavía conservaba algo de dignidad. Bajé la mirada buscando la decisión que necesitaba para marcharme.

-¿Kagome?...- lo escuché susurrar y lo miré.

- InuYasha – dije en un susurro que estaba segura no escuchó, luego agregué con un tono un poco más alto - necesito hablar contigo – sin saber que más decir, la verdad no había pensado en nada, solo quería verlo y tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera para pelear con él.

- Te vas a enfermar – dijo, mientras se perdía de mi vista. Por un instante sentí un enorme vacío en el estómago. Esperé a ver si volvía a aparecer, pero no sucedía nada, quizás no le parecía buena idea que yo estuviera ahí, quizás había preferido ignorarme.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y caminé un par de pasos para irme, cuando se abrió la puerta que daba al interior de la casa.

- Te dije que le pusieras llave a la puerta – dijo, como si hablara para sí mismo. Me puso sobre los hombros una manta larga, que me cubría hasta más debajo de la rodilla – te llevaré a casa – continuó, tomándome la mano.

Se la apreté de forma automática, estaba tan cálida, que me sentí como si recuperara el calor en todo el cuerpo, gracias a ese pequeño contacto. Quiso llevarme con él, pero me detuve y lo miré fijamente.

- Necesito hablar contigo – volvía a decir.

- Lo sé… lo haremos en casa ¿sí? – me respondió con tanto afecto, que el corazón se me llenó de emociones.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos y me eché a sus brazos. Me sostuvo con el cuerpo rígido, pero luego se fue apaciguando en medio del abrazo. Yo mantenía el rostro oculto en su pecho.

- No sé qué hago aquí – confesé en medio el llanto – esto no tiene sentido – continué… - me voy a casar en menos de dos meses – seguía llorando.

- Sólo si tú quieres – me dijo, mientras me acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

- No sé lo que quiero – seguí sincerándome.

- Oh, preciosa… - su voz sonó tan dulce, que no pude evitar el estremecimiento – pregúntale a tu corazón… ahí está todo – había tanta certeza en sus palabras que me sentí inundada de ella.

Levanté el rostro de mi pecho, sentía el frió en mis mejillas humedad. Lo miré, sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban con la escasa luz de la luna que nos iluminaba de vez en cuando.

- Bésame por favor InuYasha… InuYasha… InuYasha…- quería repetir su nombre, escucharme decirlo y despejar la confusión en mi corazón.

- No podré solo besarte – me confesó con el delirio contenido en la voz.

Continué mirándolo fijamente, en este momento adivinando su rostro en la penumbra.

- Entonces… no hagas sólo eso…

Continuará…

WAAAAA… no digo que se mandan solos, no pensé que llegara esto tan pronto, pero es que los dos se quieren y a Kagome la confusión se la estaba comiendo… jajajaaj, esperemos que no amanezca con amnesia mañana… ajajajaj…

Este capí salió un poco tarde, pero salió. Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten leyendo, yo disfruto un montón con sus comentarios, la mayoría ha coincidido con sus ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes a Kagome, pero bueno… así salió esta historia.

Besitos y se me cuidan mucho.

Siempre en amor.

Anyara

P.D.: La canción del inicio es "Sacred", de Tokio Hotel


	14. Mi amada Kagome

Capítulo XIV

**Mi amada Kagome**

Me había acomodado a dormir hacía solo un momento, no lograba dejar de pensar en Kagome y en su rostro sulfurado cuando me vio acostado junto a ella. En ese momento sentí como si todas las ilusiones de la noche anterior se hubieran esfumado. Era posible que estuviera tan confusa de no llegar a aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Me centré en mí y en mi vida, en lo que deseaba de ella, pero lo único que deseaba para el resto de mi vida, era ese trozo de felicidad que había bebido de Kagome durante esos años, en que nuestras cartas significaban toda mi dicha.

Cómo puede el amor ser tan hermoso y doler tanto, es como un diamante, que brilla majestuoso, pero desbasta con la precisión de un cuchillo.

Sentí un golpe en la ventana, un solo y suave golpecito secó al que no quise prestarle mayor atención. Luego sonó otro y entonces me senté en la cama y esperé un momento por si había un tercero, pero la curiosidad pudo más y me puse en pie. Cuando miré por la ventana la vi a ella. Otra vez estaba sonámbula.

-¿Kagome?...- susurré y alzó la cabeza para mirarme, no podía distinguir bien su rostro como para saber si estaba dormida o no.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo. Y supe que debía estar dormida, era lo mismo que me había dicho la noche anterior.

- Te vas a enfermar – le respondí y me metí en la habitación, tiré de entre las mantas que había en mi cama y me llevé una conmigo, casi a rastras, tenía que cubrirla, hoy había estado toda la tarde estornudando por el frío de la noche anterior.

Cuando abrí la puerta que daba al jardín, la encontré casi al paso, tuve la sensación que se iba.

- Te dije que le pusieras llave a la puerta – dije más para mí mismo que para ella, seguramente no se acordaría de mi advertencia, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. Le puse la manta sobre los hombros y le froté un poco para que entrara en calor - te llevaré a casa – le tomé la mano.

Sentí como me enlazaba, con la misma seguridad de la noche anterior, por un momento me sentí dichoso, quizás Kagome aún no se daba cuenta, pero confiaba en mí, el modo en que aferró mi mano con sus dedos me lo dijo en un grito silencioso. Quise avanzar con ella, pero se detuvo y la miré, creció en mi la duda, ¿realmente estaba dormida?

- Necesito hablar contigo – me repitió

- Lo sé… lo haremos en casa ¿sí? – le hablé con afecto, debía estar dormida.

De pronto se puso a llorar y se arrojó a mis brazos. Me puse rígido, ¿se había despertado?, o en realidad yo había asumido que no vendría hasta aquí conscientemente, la escuchaba sollozar y comprendí que no estaba dormida, y me sentí invadido por la tibieza de su cariño y la abracé.

- No sé qué hago aquí – me confesó en medio del llanto – esto no tiene sentido – continuaba - me voy a casar en menos de dos meses – seguía llorando.

- Sólo si tú quieres – le respondí, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Yo no quería que sufriera, pero sabía, que más allá que me escogiera o no, no sería feliz casándose por negarse otra realidad.

- No sé lo que quiero – se sinceró. Y sentí tanta ternura. Dios, Kagome era capaz de pintar en mi alma toda una gama de sentimientos.

- Oh, preciosa… - le dije dulcemente, sentí el pecho oprimido por el amor. La sentí estremecerse y la abracé un poco más – pregúntale a tu corazón… ahí está todo – le dije, intentando ayudarla, yo solo quería que fuera feliz.

En qué momento pasé de ser un adolescente preocupado de mí mismo, a un hombre altruista del todo, me mofé de mí mismo. Levantó el rostro de su escondite en mi pecho, tenía las mejillas húmedas por el llanto, la escasa luz que nos brindaba la luna, me permitió notarlo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, como si buscara encontrar algo en ellos. Intenté que ellos le expresaran todo mi amor.

- Bésame por favor InuYasha… InuYasha… InuYasha…- me pidió, repitiendo mi nombre con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Me pareció tan hermoso escucharla. Estaba clamando por aclarar a su corazón.

- No podré solo besarte – le confesé, conteniendo la vehemencia que se agolpaba en mi alma y mi cuerpo.

Siguió mirándome fijamente, como si deliberara algo en su interior. La penumbra la hacía tan hermosa

- Entonces… no hagas sólo eso…

Su voz sonó tan sincera, tan entregada, que sin más cavilación hundí una mano en su cabello, para sostenerla firmemente, porque deseaba besarla tanto y tan intensamente que sólo me saciaría cuando Kagome se desmadejara entre mis brazos.

Atrapé sus labios en una caricia posesiva, llena de deseo, saboreándola con toda la libertad que ella me estaba permitiendo. Su cuerpo se ablandaba contra el mío y sus manos buscaban con decisión bajo mi camiseta. Sentí que me mareaba cuando las caricias de sus dedos definían mis costillas, mi estómago, mi vientre. Tuve que dejar de besarla para poder respirar, la miré y estaba agitada por la pasión.

- Mi preciosa Kagome - le dije, sin poder contener las palabras.

Ella siempre ha sido preciosa para mí, y lo seguirá siendo a lo largo de las cicatrices que nos dejen, la vida y los años.

La tomé de la mano y sin decir nada, la guíe en la oscuridad hasta mi habitación. Encendí la luz de la lámpara y Kagome sonrió, como si deseara aquella luz. Me senté en el borde de la cama y esperé a que ella se acercara. No dejaba de mirarme, como si quisiera impregnarse de mi imagen. Se acercó y en el camino dejó caer la manta. Solo en ese momento noté que traía puesto un vestido muy ligero, la tela se meció contra la forma de su cuerpo, mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Mis manos se alojaron en sus muslos cuando se quedó de pie, ahí, frente a mí. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me miró, sus ojos recorrían pequeños detalles, y luego lo hicieron sus dedos, la forma de mi mentón, de mis labios, de mis cejas. No comprendía aquello y debió notarlo.

- Quiero verte, mirarte, reconocerte – me dijo con suavidad, sonriendo apenas.

Entonces se arrodilló sobre mi cama, tirando de mi mano.

No necesité más invitación. Me uní a ella, besándola con deleite, dejando que mis dedos se fundieran con las hebras de su cabello, sintiendo la sutileza de aquella caricia. Arrebatando mis sentidos de Kagome, sus labios se deshicieron dulcemente con los míos y noté como sus manos tiraron hacía arriba mi camiseta.

La miré, la miré mucho, quería ver en sus ojos la misma emoción que estaba experimentando yo, necesitaba saber que esta vez seguiría a mi lado, que este momento no se diluiría en un doloroso adiós.

- ¿Me amas?... – le pregunté, deteniendo sus manos en mi pantalón.

Me miró, pareció sorprendida, quizás debería detener todo esto ahora mismo. ¿Sabía Kagome que era para mí?, ¿Era consciente ella de cuánto la amaba?

- InuYasha… - susurró mi nombre, no sabía interpretar eso, no me atrevía.

- Necesito saber que estás segura – le dije, bajando la mirada, acariciando sus manos. No quería pensar más en el dolor. Cerré los ojos notando como la angustia comenzaba a hacerse poseedora de mí.

Sus manos deshicieron la unión, no quise abrir los ojos, quizás se iría. Sí, seguramente esa era su respuesta, se iría. Y quizás era lo mejor. Noté un movimiento en el colchón, seguramente se estaba poniendo en pie y yo, yo no era capaz de verla marcharse.

El sonido de un papel me obligó a mirar y ahí estaba, con una carta abierta. Y me leyó.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Muchas noches, durante muchas horas, pienso en ti y me pregunto si realmente sabes quién soy yo. Me respondo, que me basta con que sepas, que soy quién te sueña, quién te espera y quién te piensa continuamente, que sepas que soy quien te ama. _

_Cuando llegue el día, que llegará, mi preciosa, tú y solo tú, sabrás el camino a tomar._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Memorare"_

Me sentí débil cuando terminó de leer aquellas palabras, era como si en ellas hubiera plasmado este instante exacto y Kagome había sido capaz de verlo. Sus ojos castaños encontraron los míos y sus labios se abrieron.

- No me has dejado más salida… que amarte.- me dijo.

Y el corazón me dolió de amor, exhalé todo el aire que había contenido mientras ella leía.

- Ahora, ámame como siempre… - habló, acercándose a mí – tatúame el amor de tus palabras en mi piel.

"… _un noche, me tatuarás el amor de tus palabras en la piel"_

Aquella frase, dicha en una de sus tantas cartas, se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Sentí su aliento caliente en mi boca mientras hablaba y me besó. Me sentía débil de puro amor. Pero Kagome se apretó contra mí, incitando a mi cuerpo. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera y dejó que mi intimidad se regocijara con su calor. Despertó en un instante mi pasión y fui consciente de su cuerpo, con cada parte del mío.

Se arrojó contra mi cuello y me mordió ahí, despacio, arrancándome quejidos. Mis dedos se hundieron en sus caderas y le indiqué el movimiento que la haría acariciarse contra mí.

Era como una recién nacida, que quería beber de la vida, todo.

Y yo quería saciarla.

No sé cómo, pero casi no nos apartamos, mientras nos quitábamos la ropa justa, solo lo que nos impedía la unión.

La sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo, había hecho visible mi excitación. Kagome encerró con sus dedos mi intimidad y la alojó en la entrada a la suya, le besé la mandíbula, llenándome de la dulzura de su lamento, cuando fue apresándome. Se quedó por un momento quieta, tan quieta que su único movimiento, era el que hacía su pecho contra el mío al respirar. Sus caderas comenzaron a despertar, formando círculos sobre las mías, sentía como la sangre presionaba en mi interior, como el calor iba quemándome.

Me moví yo también, buscando acelerar ese ritmo, las sensaciones que me entregaba disparaban en mí una necesidad soberbia. La escuchaba gemir suavemente, conteniendo los sonidos que emitía, evitando que alguien llegara a oírla fuera de las paredes que nos cobijaban. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y se apoyó para ir acentuando el ritmo. Sus ojos se ocultaban de mí tras los parpados, cuando las oleadas de su placer ascendían y volvía a mirarme fijamente durante el instante en que parecían calmarse.

Tenerla ahí, tan hermosa y tan mía, proyectaba todos mis instintos de posesión, el primario, el físico, deseando adentrarme en su cavidad con ímpetu, y el emocional, ese que me hacía desear poseer toda su atención , todo su amor, su alma entera.

Sus senos se agitaban bajo la tela del vestido y encerré uno en mi mano. Sentía la pujanza de su pezón presionando contra mi palma, lo deseaba, quería beber de él. Moví de su hombro el tirante del vestido, pero no era suficiente, solo me permitía vislumbrar la curva de su pecho. Su Intimidad aprisionaba y se ajustaba a la mía como un guante, mi deseo se prendía con más intensidad, la desesperación se apoderaba de mí. Me arrojé contra su pezón y lo tomé entre mis dientes a través de la tela. Kagome gimió con fuerza, le cubrí la boca parcialmente con la mano, ahogando su gemido. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros, pero yo no dejé de presionar con mis dientes el premio que había obtenido. Se agitó un poco más sobre mí y sentí la humedad brotar de su interior como un manantial de agua caliente, bañando mi sexo, obligándome a liberar su seno, jadeando de placer. Su cuerpo se tensó y se extendió como si quisiera elevarse, y yo la sostenía fuertemente. Luego me abrazó y supe que su culminación había llegado. Me retiré de su interior, ella me miró con los ojos velados y confundidos, yo rodee con mi mano mi intimidad y le permití mirar el modo en que mi propio placer llegaba. La amaba, ya la había puesto en riesgo una vez, por mi pasión, no lo haría dos veces.

Kagome acercó su boca a mi oído y comenzó a morder, sentí como todo dejaba de existir por unos largos segundos. El golpe de mi orgasmo fue intenso, quizás el saber que ella estaba presenciando aquel momento, subió en grados aquella intensidad. Había algo febril en ello. Su muslo y su vestido se mojaron con mi simiente. La miré avergonzado, pero contra todo lo que podía esperar, ella me sonrió y me besó.

- Deberemos buscar alguna protección – dijo. Y esta vez yo mordí mi labio.

Sentí de pronto el corazón tan lleno de amor, aquella frase tan simple, quizás incluso fría, bajo otra circunstancia, me había parecido la luz más hermosa que ella podía poner en mi vida. Me estaba entregando la certeza que esto no terminaría. Que seguiríamos juntos.

- Te amo – le dije buscando hundir mi mano en su melena oscura y besarla, solo entonces me di cuenta que le manché también el pelo – oh… soy un desastre – me reprendí y ella se echó a reír casi en susurros.

* * *

Cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a dejar ver un poco de luz en el horizonte, sentí que Kagome se movía entre mis brazos. Y abrí los ojos, perezoso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté algo adormilado. Despejándome a medida que la veía salir de la cama.

Habíamos estado despiertos muchas horas, la verdad, no estaba seguro que Kagome hubiese dormido algo.

- Tengo que irme – me susurró, poniendo un beso en mis labios.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, estábamos juntos, no quería que se escondiera.

- InuYasha… - me dijo, con un cierto tono de regaño – no podemos hacer las cosas así.

Le tomé la mano y la arrastré a mi lado, mientras me movía para que se sentara.

- ¿Y cómo las vamos a hacer? – le pregunté, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras me acomodaba el cabello que me caía en el rostro y me acariciaba de paso. Sus dedos eran tan suaves, podía percibir los sentimientos en aquella pequeña caricia.

- Dame algunos días – me pidió con suavidad.

Sentí como se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, no quería que siguiera siendo novia de mi hermano. No quería seguir sufriendo, la miré fijamente y ella pareció entender que no quería solo unas horas con ella, quería toda su vida. Apoyé el codo en la almohada y sostuve mi cabeza para mirarla mejor.

- Esto ha sido real para mí – dije con convicción.

Ella me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa extraña, había en ella ternura, pero también tristeza.

- Lo sé… - hizo una pausa que fue capaz de causar un caos en mi interior – también para mí.

Respiré y me sentí tan desvalido, cómo era posible que Kagome sembrara en mí esta incertidumbre.

- Kagome… ya no puedo seguir así – le advertí.

No, ya no podía. La amé y me amó, eso era todo lo que debía importar.

- Solo te pido unos días – me pidió nuevamente – te prometo que arreglaré esto.

La miré, tenía que poder confiar en ella, de lo contrario nada importaría en realidad. Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes. Yo quería ir y hablar con todo el mundo, llevarla a ella de la mano y que todos comprendieran nuestra decisión, pero parecía tan importante para ella. De pronto una duda me carcomió.

- Sesshomaru y tú… - le pregunté, casi sin pensarlo y si ellos habían llevado su relación más lejos de lo que yo esperaba.

Ella me miró inquisitiva, evaluando lo que yo acababa de preguntarle y me respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Importaría eso? - su voz era cálida y segura.

Me quedé en silencio, apreté los labios con decisión.

- No, si me amas, eso no importa – respondí con sinceridad. No podía negar el sentimiento que estaba corroyendo mis entrañas, pero aunque la deseara solo mía en cada pensamiento, no podía juzgarla. Yo la había engañado por años.

Me miró y sus ojos destilaron amor, me sentí extasiado. Buscó mis labios y me dio un beso pausado y dulce. Yo quise arrástrala a la cama nuevamente, la tomé por la cintura intentando acercarla a mí. Debía reconocer ese sentimiento, la posesión, hacer el amor con Kagome, era más que un contacto físico, era mi manera de sentir que todo en ella me pertenecía.

¿Podía el amor ser tan egoísta?

Se liberó del beso y respiró agitada. Se mordió el labio.

- Debo irme – repitió y caminó a la puerta, luego se giró como si olvidara algo muy importante - ¿a qué hora te vas?

- A eso de las cinco – le confirmé, tenía pasaje para Kioto esta tarde.

- Iré a despedirte – me dijo. Aquello me sonó tan triste, pero no quise que se fuera de sus ojos la luz que ahora irradiaban.

- Bien – sonreí – te esperaré.

- Ahí estaré – me dijo, con cierta alegría y se fue.

Cuando Kagome cruzó por la puerta, el vacío amenazó con instalarse en su lugar, pero no se lo permití. Mi habitación, ahora mismo era el templo de nuestro amor, el lugar sagrado en el que nos habíamos amado y así quería que siguiera.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… este capí creo que ha quedado intenso y bonito, realista la verdad… ejejjeej… no sé…**

**Kagome se ha aclarado, ahora bien, esperemos que sepa hacer las cosas, porque le ha pedido a Inu unos días para acomodar su desacomodada vida. Le voy a dar un pequeño voto de confianza, pero pequeño ¿eh?... Inu por su parte ya no se siente capaz de pasar por más altos y bajos, o sabes lo que quieres, o lo dejamos hasta aquí, o al menos eso entendí yo cuando hablaba con Kagome.**

**Espero que el capí les haya gustado.**

**Tengo un fin de semana un poco complicadito, mañana es festivo acá y tenemos planes dos de los tres días, creo que La Danza se quedará esperando su turno esta semana, a ver si soy tan amable de hacerle caso, pobrecita, siempre se queda rezagada por culpa de algún otro fic… **

**Besitos a todas y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me ENCANTAN…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Canciones que inspiraron este capí. "Alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias, "Elígeme" de Luis Fonsi y "Juro que te amo" de David Bisbal.**


	15. Efímero

Capítulo XV

**Efímero**

Había sido un día extraño, no me levanté hasta más allá de las once de la mañana. Cuando bajé, estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico y de mi hermano no había señales. Abrí como era mi costumbre, el frigorífico y me quedé observando el refresco de manzana y una caja de leche. Esta mañana tenía hambre, así que saqué la leche y me serví un buen vaso.

- Buenos días – dije cuando pasé delante de mi padre y me fui hasta la puerta que conectaba con el jardín.

- Buenos días – me respondió él, aún observando el periódico – ¿cuándo aprenderás a usas zapatos dentro de casa? – me preguntó.

Me miré los pies descalzos y bebí otro sorbo de leche, no respondí nada. Mi mente estaba evadida en otra cosa, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome, en su sonrisa, en su piel, en su cabello disperso por mi almohada, en sus ojos regalándome profundas miradas de amor. Definitivamente el calzado era lo que menos me importaba.

- ¡InuYasha! – escuché la voz de mi padre algo más alta de lo normal y lo miré, había dejado de leer para enfocase en mí, aquello me sorprendió. - ¿dónde anda tu cabeza? – me preguntó y me quedé sin saber qué decirle, para mi fortuna, no esperaba respuesta – Preguntaba si tenías obligación de volver hoy.

- Sí, si… - le respondí algo extraviado, cuando por fin logré poner las palabras en su sitio para responderle.

- Bien – dijo mirándome de forma inquisitiva, como si buscara algo en mi expresión, luego volvió la vista al periódico y agregó – entonces comeremos todos juntos.

¿Por qué íbamos a comer todos juntos?, no era algo que soliésemos hacer ni cuando estaba viviendo aquí, prácticamente siempre estábamos cada uno ocupado en lo suyo como para eso.

- Esta bien – respondí, mientras volví a mirar hacía el jardín. Casi me sumerjo nuevamente en mis recuerdos, cuando me volvió a hablar, definitivamente no era buen momento para abstraerme.

- Gracias por solucionar lo de mi portátil – me agradeció sin mucha parsimonia.

- Por nada, era algo muy sencillo – respondí, mientras apuraba la leche y comenzaba a abandonar la sala – cualquiera podría haber arreglado algo así – agregué.

- Ya lo sé – contestó con tranquilidad, sin dejar de observar el periódico – pero tú eres mi hijo.

Lo miré un instante y recordé el día que sepultamos a mi madre. Ese día contuve las lagrimas todo lo posible, a pesar de tener solo ocho años, pero cuando comenzaron a echar sobre el ataúd la tierra, no pude evitar comenzar a sollozar, incluso en ese momento intenté contener los sollozos, sin mucho éxito . sentí la fuerte mano de mi padre posarse sobre mi hombro. Lo miré hacia lo alto, estaba muy serio, con el ceño apretado y la mandíbula endurecida, no me miró, pero en ese momento sentí que me decía con el gesto de su mano.

"Tú eres mi hijo"

Mientras caminaba a mi cuarto, comprendí que siempre lo había admirado y que por mucho tiempo pensé que él no estaba de acuerdo con que yo no fuera un hombre de negocios, como él o mi hermano, pero ahora, de alguna manera, parecía decirme que aprobaba mi trabajo y a mí.

Esperaba que siguiera pensando igual, cuando Kagome rompiera el compromiso con mi hermano, por mí.

La comida me resultó muy extraña. Mi padre muy pocas veces cocinaba, siempre pedía comida preparada a algún restaurante, pero en esta oportunidad se empeñó en preparar algunas verduras al vapor y pescado, debo decir que tenían bastante mejor sabor de lo que yo esperaba, ya que a pesar de ofrecerle mi ayuda, no quiso tomarla. Me quedé en la cocina con él, sintiéndome algo responsable de cualquier daño que se produjera, de los tres hombres de casa, yo era el que mejor me manejaba con la cocina, y si sucedía algo, Myoga no me lo perdonaría.

Mi hermano fue el último en bajar de su cuarto, casi a la hora de comer, pensé que quizás, como muchas otras veces se había quedado trabajando en su habitación, pero se notaba en lo desgreñado de su siempre pulcro cabello, que no era así, venía recién levantándose y eso me llamó la atención. Algo extraño sucedía en casa este día.

Por un momento pensé que Kagome ya había hecho algo, pero luego me quité de la cabeza esa idea, por improbable, no había tenido tiempo. Seguramente la pobre aún estaría durmiendo. La imagen de Kagome descansando en su cama me perturbó más de lo que imaginé y me noté respirando pesadamente. Fui por un vaso de agua.

- A la mesa – anunció mi padre, poniendo los platos con lo que había preparado sobre una mesa puesta para tres.

Me quedé mirando la mesa y no podía sobreponerme a la sensación extraña que me abordaba. No recordaba la última vez que habíamos compartido una mesa los tres solos.

Sesshomaru se sentó en silencio, se había arreglado un poco el cabello, pero me pareció que no había pasado por la ducha esta mañana. Era algo tan impropio de él. Me senté frente a él y comencé a servirme.

- Qué tienes preparado para esta semana Sesshomaru – le preguntó mi padre.

Sesshomaru lo miró como si le estuviera hablando del clima. Arrugó el ceño, como si intentara comprender de lo que le hablaba y luego respondió de forma tan desinteresada, que llegué a preguntarme si mi hermano se sentía motivado por algo en la vida. Luego pensé en Kagome. Mi estómago se apretó de solo pensar en Sesshomaru sonriéndole a Kagome. Fijé la vista en el plató evitando mirarlo más.

- InuYasha, tienes pensado quedarte mucho tiempo en Kioto – se dirigió mi padre a mí.

Ahora era yo el que le miraba sin comprender sus palabras, o al menos intentando interpretar su repentino interés en mi vida.

- No lo sé – dije lentamente – no hemos hablado de plazos en el trabajo.

- Bien- dijo silenciándose un momento, luego cambió de tema de un modo abrumador, al menos para mí – Sesshomaru, ya he apalabrado la casa que vende la familia Yamamoto, queda poco más de un mes, para tu boda con Kagome.

Sentí un nudo tan apretado en el estómago, que estaba seguro que ya no podría probar ni un solo bocado más de lo que tenía en el plato. Fijé la mirada en mi hermano y me tuve que obligar a ocultar el pánico, no quería que mi expresión me delatara, al contrario de Sesshomaru, mis emociones se expresaban en mi rostro de inmediato. Pero lo que vi en los ojos de mi hermano, me sorprendió, había una cierta incredulidad en su mirada. ¿Podría Sesshomaru estar dudando?

- Iré a verles mañana – dijo luego y su expresión volvió a convertirse en aquella mascara pétrea, que no expresaba nada que solo ejecutaba acciones sin emoción alguna.

Me sentí impulsado a hablar, a decirle que se olvidara de todos sus planes gélidos, que Kagome era mía, y que ya no habría ninguna boda, a no ser que habláramos de la mía, pero me obligué a morderme la lengua. Le había prometido a Kagome que le daría esos días que me había pedido, unos días que amenazaban con convertirse en eternos para mí, pero que debía darle. Apreté los puños.

- Pasa algo con la comida InuYasha – me preguntó mi padre.

- No, está muy bien – respondí, intentando disimular mi mal humor.

Poco más de un mes.

Aquella palabra se repetía en mi cabeza, como si se chocara contra las paredes de mi mente, creando en mi interior una agonía insoportable.

En cuanto pude me retiré de la mesa, hablamos muy poco, Sesshomaru el que menos y yo le respondía una serie de preguntas insulsas a mi padre sobre el funcionamiento de su ordenador y la mejor manera de usar su capacidad al máximo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme, solo dije adiós desde la puerta y escuche la voz de mi padre responder y me pareció que Sesshomaru bufó algo que no alcancé a comprender. Llegué a la estación de trenes de Nagato, treinta minutos antes, que partiera el tren a Kioto. Tenía la esperanza que Kagome también llegara pronto y de ese modo poder estar con ella unos momentos antes de partir.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y yo observaba a las personas entrar y salir de la estación, pero Kagome no llegaba. Una congoja enorme comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Tomé mi teléfono móvil y lo miré, ella me había prometido que vendría, quizás solo debía esperar un momento, un poco más y no desesperar. Apreté el teléfono en mi mano.

¿Y si se había arrepentido?

El dolor en mi pecho se acentuó. El primer llamado para subir al tren, sonó por los altavoces y yo me sentía como una estatua anclada al piso. Volví a alzar el teléfono y busqué su número en la agenda, lo observé mientras la ansiedad iba carcomiéndome. Finalmente le dejé un mensaje.

"_Kagome, mi tren parte en diez minutos"_

La segunda llamada para subir al tren llegó y experimenté un mezcla de emociones que pasaban desde la desilusión más profunda, a la furia más encendida y a la desilusión nuevamente. Esperé un par de minutos más, luego me fui hasta el andén que se iba quedando cada vez más vacío. La tercera y última llamada llegó y supe que solo quedaban unos minutos para que el tren partiera. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y me giré para subir.

De pronto sentí sus dedos cerrarse en torno a mi muñeca. Ni siquiera tuve que mirarla para saber que era ella. Mi bolso cayó al suelo mientras me daba la vuelta y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarla, necesitaba tanto beber de sus labios. Kagome se sostuvo de mis brazos y respondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad. La voz del guardia del tren, tiraba de mi, arrancándome del ensueño y arrastrándome a la realidad.

"Tren de Nagato a Kioto, a punto de partir"

Absorbí el aire e los pulmones de Kagome, en un desesperado intento de llevarme algo suyo.

- Iré a verte - me prometió aún con nuestros labios rozándose y la miré profundamente, como si aquella promesa pudiera mantenerme con vida.

- No quiero irme… no puedo – dije, débil de añoranza, aún no la soltaba y ya me hacía falta, era como si me estuvieran sosteniendo el corazón en un puño e intentaran arrancármelo.

- Tienes que irte – intentó sonreírme, noté como ella quería infundirme fuerza.

El peculiar sonido que hacía el tren antes de partir, fue el último aviso que podía recibir y sabía que no podía ignorarlo.

- Te amo – le dije, mientras me alejaba y ella intentaba mantener la sonrisa, pero vi en sus ojos las lagrimas contenida.

- Y yo a ti – la escuché responder.

Quise apresurarme para verla desde la ventana, pero el tren había partido y ya n alcancé a hacerlo.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y miré como se quedaban atrás las casa de Nagato y con ellas mi corazón. Solo serían cinco días, cinco días que pesaban como cinco años.

Suspiré.

Así es el amor, apasionado y hermoso, te da la vida en un instante y en un instante te la quita, te revive y te mata, no conoce intermedios, solo extremos.

* * *

Creo que nunca dos días se me habían hecho tan largos, incluso cuando me escribía con Kagome y sabía que llegaba a Nagato, los días se me hacían menos densos y largos. Ahora entre ella y yo había una realidad mucho mayor, algo que se me antojaba indisoluble y por aquella misma razón, me traía por las nubes.

- InuYasha… InuYasha – escuché la voz de Kikyo junto a mí.

- Sí – respondí presuroso, me había sorprendido escribiendo unas palabras para Kagome.

- ¿Bajaras a comer? – me preguntó con suavidad.

- Sí, voy enseguida – aseguré y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Volvía releer las palabras que quería enviarle a Kagome. Pretendía darle una sorpresa y nuevamente iba a recurrir a Sango, para que le entregara mi carta, aquello me molestó un poco, yo quería enviarle cartas a su casa, sin que nadie nos impidiera estar juntos, no quería ocultarme más.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Dos días y parecen dos años, creo que nunca me había pesado de esta manera el tiempo, que me siento envejecido por tu ausencia. Te espero y ansío de un modo que no logro describir, el momento de, simplemente, volver a rozarte. Una caricia sutil que es capaz de devolverme la vida._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Memorare"_

Aquel día puse la carta en el buzón antes de ir a comer. Cuando llegué a la mesa del restaurante al que solíamos ir algunos compañeros de trabajo, tuve la sensación que Kikyo me miraba de forma interrogativa. Me sentí extrañamente obligado con ella, después de todo nos estábamos convirtiendo en buenos amigos, pero no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones de ella. Desde aquella salida al cine solo habíamos compartido algunas conversaciones casuales, incluida una llamada que me había hecho, mientras estaba en Nagato.

- Estamos haciendo plan de salir en grupo el viernes ¿te apuntas? – me preguntó. No me parecía mal salir en grupo, pero el viernes yo tenía otros planes. Estaría en la estación de trenes esperando a Kagome.

- Lo siento, el viernes no puedo – me disculpé. Escuché las voces de Musou y Onigumo, decir un par de cosas, referentes a mi aburrida vida, no quise hacerles demasiado caso, Musou no me resultaba desagradable, pero Onigumo no me gustaba mucho, era extraño. En más de una oportunidad le había visto mirando de un modo poco decoroso a Kikyo, y ella era una buena amiga, la verdad no me gustaría verla mezclada con él.

- ¿Tienes planes?- me preguntó Kikyo con tranquilidad, y de pronto la conversación se había parcelado Musou hablaba con Onigumo y ella conmigo.

- Sí – respondí un poco apenado, me pareció que le ocultaba algo de forma premeditada, pero no me parecía oportuno hablarle aún de Kagome.

Se quedó en silencio como si esperara a que le comentara algo más, pero yo no lo hice.

- Bueno – dijo de pronto sin más y me pareció que se había molestado, en ese momento dirigió su atención a los otros dos y me quedé comiendo en absoluto silencio.

Cuando terminó la comida me quedé atrás, pensé que aún podía encontrar a Kagome en su descanso de medio día y me alentó la idea de hablar con ella unos minutos, aunque la noche anterior también habíamos estado hablando. Marqué y el teléfono sonó un par de veces llamando, hasta que finalmente ella respondió.

- InuYasha – me dijo, su voz sonaba alegre – ¿estás en hora de comer?- preguntó.

- Sí, bueno ya se ha terminado, ahora vuelvo al trabajo – le respondí con la misma jovialidad - ¿y tú?

- He venido al instituto – me respondió.

- ¿Al instituto? – Le pregunté algo confuso – ¿no estás un poco grande ya?- la escuché reír con alegría.

- ¿Recuerdas a las señora Takahashi?, ¿la maestra de arte? – continuó preguntándome y más allá de lo que me estaba contando, me quedaba con las sensaciones de aquella conversación. Comunicación, alegría, confidencialidad, amor.

- Sí, la recuerdo, solías entenderte muy bien con ella – aquellos eran pequeños detalles que quizás Kagome no sabía que yo conocía.

- Sí – dijo con la voz algo apagada y se quedó un momento en silencio

- ¿Kagome? – le hablé con cierta preocupación.

- Tengo que dejarte… - dijo sin más – ya te llamaré.

El teléfono sonó vació, había colgado y yo me había quedado con una extraña sensación.

Esa noche cuando hablamos, no me dio ninguna explicación y yo tampoco quise pedírsela.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día viernes, me sentía exultante de alegría, creo que fue uno de los días más productivos que tuve en el trabajo durante toda la semana, pero noté cierta reticencia en Kikyo, parecía mirarme a hurtadillas y cuando yo la miraba de frente disimulaba y parecía como si yo no existiera. Me sentía incómodo, pero como Kagome vendría este día, no me importaba demasiado.

Kagome viajaría en el tren que llegaba a Kioto a la media noche, así que vendría sin cenar y cansada por el viaje. En cuanto llegué a casa me encargué de preparar todo para que ella estuviera cómoda. Había comprado algunas velas grandes y aunque sabía que quizás estaba siendo demasiado cursi, no me importaba, me sentía feliz, así que encendería esas velas para que cenáramos aunque fuera a las una de la madrugada, total, teníamos dos días, para nosotros dos solos y el orden de las cosas no importaba en realidad. Quería preparar algo especial para ella.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Me lavé las manos y las sequé a medias para responder, era el número de Kagome.

- Dime preciosa – respondí -¿ya vienes en el tres? – pregunté ansioso.

Hubo un corto, pero denso silencio.

- No – su voz sonaba algo cansada – no he podido ir.

- ¿No? – pregunté sintiéndome de pronto tan desilusionado. Miré las velas que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala y arrugué el ceño.

La escuché suspirar.

- Mis padres se van a casa de mis tíos, por el cumpleaños del hermano mayor de mi padre – me explicaba fastidiada – mañana vienen a reparar el tejado y tiene que haber un adulto en casa.

- Ya veo – le dije, mi desencanto n me permitía decir más, podía entender su motivo, pero no era suficiente como para sacudir mi tristeza.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó, y sonaba realmente apenada – no tenía como discutir que lo mío también era importante – me dijo y aquello me dolió aún más si podía.

Comprendí que nada se había solucionado aún, en este momento yo me sentía como un mendigo de sus momentos ocultos. Pero no permitiría que eso destruyera lo que estábamos recién construyendo. Me había pedido unos días, habían pasado cinco.

- Tranquila – le dije, intentando que no se sintiera culpable – ya se solucionará.

- Sí – me dijo – te prometo que encontraré el momento.

Sabía que se refería al momento de hablar con Sesshomaru. De alguna manera la comprendía, enfrentarse a mi hermano, parecía algo difícil de hacer, siempre parecía tan impenetrable.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – le ofrecí una vez más, como tantas durante la semana, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

- Es algo que tengo que solucionar yo.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio.

- Me llaman a cenar – su voz sonaba apesadumbrada.

- Quiero que estés tranquila ¿sí? – intenté animarla, me dolía no estar con Kagome, pero más me dolía sentirla triste.

- Sí – me respondió no muy convencida.

- Te amo – le insistí, quizás eso la animaría.

La escuché sonreír, como si entendiera el mensaje que le enviaban mis palabras.

- Y yo a ti – me respondió nuevamente, y aquella frase en sus labios, me parecía la más dulce melodía.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me quedé mirando la cena para dos, que ahora solo sería cena para uno.

En ese mismo momento tomé una decisión. Si ella no podía venir a mí, yo iría a ella.

Así que tomé el último tren a Nagato, salía a la media noche, con lo que llegaría a cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, pero no me importó. Una sensación de satisfacción me llenó, cuando pensé que podía ir directamente a casa de Kagome, después de todo, su familia no estaría. Así que me relajé y dormí durante el viaje. Cuando el conductor anunció que entrabamos en la estación de Nagato, el corazón me dio un salto. Parecía que solo había tardado un momento y me sentí invadido por una alegría enorme, solo de pensar que estaría en un momento en brazos de Kagome, me llenaba el alma de gozo.

No quise recorrer el camino a pie, como solía hacer, esta vez quería llegar lo antes posible, así que tomé un taxi que en minutos me dejó casi en la puerta de la casa de Kagome.

Miré su habitación desde la acera y sonreí al imaginar su rostro adormecido abriéndome la puerta, entonces yo dejaría todo olvidado y la besaría así adormecida, me la llevaría hasta su habitación y le haría el amor pausadamente, hasta que sus sentidos despertaran para mí.

Toqué la puerta, quizás demasiado despacio, después de todo era una sensación extraña el estar tocando a su puerta a las cinco de la madrugada. Como no obtuve respuesta, toqué un poco más fuerte y volví a esperar.

Entonces ella abrió y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- InuYasha – dijo, y su voz me sonó ligeramente alarmada, pero no le hice caso.

La rodee con un brazo por la cintura, apresándola contra mi cuerpo, quería sentirla, sentirla mucho, tibia y mía. Enredé mis dedos en las hebras sedosas de su cabello. Me encantaba que mis dedos se fundieran en su cabello enmarañado, sentir la vida a través de sus fibras que me acariciaban la piel. Y tomé su boca con frenesí, con un deseo tan intenso que me sentí desfallecer en él. La amaba, el corazón desbocado me lo anunciaba, la sangre circulando explosiva por mis venas me lo confirmaba y mis sentidos desvanecidos, solo con su aroma a violetas, me susurraban que estaba perdido de amor.

Entonces los escuché hablar y la respiración se me cortó y el corazón se me paró y los sentidos se me alertaron como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en una bestia salvaje que había sido herida en lo más profundo.

- Kagome – habló Sesshomaru, desde la escalera.

Ella había dejado una promesa de amor en mis labios, jamás pensé que la felicidad fuera así de efímera.

"_Qué más puedo inventarle al corazón_

_Como le explico que tú tienes otro amor,_

_Cuando ya me acostumbre a mendigarte a cada abrazo_

_Y tu piel, le pertenece a él"_

Continuará…

**Qué ha hecho Kagome!!!!.... nooooooo….. volveréeeeee…**

**Jajajaja… ya, ahora enserio, enójense, tienen todo el derecho, pero como siempre digo, todo pasa por algo, en este momento tenemos la versión de InuYasha, no conocemos más y todas las historias tienen más de una versión, eso es así, como una ley inamovible.**

**Huuyy, me imaginé a Inu en su transformación de demonio… jejejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado en capí en sus momentitos románticos y que no quieran matarme por los "otros".**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por todos los cariñitos que recibo, todas ustedes son un regalo.**

**Besitos y nos encontramos mañana, si no se dispone otra cosa.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: El trocito de la canción es de Luis Fonsi, "Elígeme", me encanta**


	16. El fuego de tu amor

Capítulo XVI

**El fuego de tu amor**

"_Devuélveme el amor, que un día fue todo para mí,_

_devuélveme las fantasías los besos que te di,_

_devuélveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti,_

_desde el mismo día en que te perdí."_

Después de la hermosa noche que compartí con InuYasha, deseaba con toda mi alma solucionar la situación que ahora nos mantenía en la clandestinidad. No podía negar que aquello, por una noche, tenía un gusto dulce, había algo excitante en el secreto, que hacía que mi vida renaciera.

InuYasha se había ido hacía dos días, despedirlo en la estación de tren, había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que me había tocado hacer, cuando vi sus ojos, supe que si no le infundía fuerzas, él no sería capaz de marcharse. Así que le prometí ir a verle y tenía tantas ganas que llegara ese viernes. Pero mientras tanto, había un trabajo que atender, y un novio al que dejar.

Suspiré.

Esa era la parte más complicada de todo, dejar a Sesshomaru, no era solo decirlo "no quiero casarme", además tendría que explicarle que estaba enamorada de su hermano. Dios, solo pensar que esos dos se enfrentaran me ponía la piel de gallina. Conocía a InuYasha y sabía también que bajo esa apariencia de frialdad, Sesshomaru ocultaba un fuerte carácter. Y el señor Inu Taisho, cómo me miraría él cuándo supiera que yo era la culpable de la enemistad de sus dos hijos. Volví a suspirar, seguro que ninguna de mis heroínas románticas había tenido tantos problemas como yo. ¿O sí?

Iba saliendo de mi antiguo instituto, había ido a visitar a mi maestra de arte, la señora Takahashi, una mujer menuda a la que había llegado a apreciar mucho. Hoy era su cumpleaños y le había traído un pequeño presente, conversamos durante algunos minutos y le volvía a recordar aquel manga que había creado, uno del que como buena romántica que era me había enamorado y en el que jamás puso un beso, para mi pareja adorada.

Me reí internamente al recordarlo, no se libraría de mí hasta que dibujara esa pequeña escena. Yo la había creado en mi mente muchas veces.

A pesar de la tristeza de la lejanía de InuYasha, había en mí una energía nueva, una que me hacía estar feliz, saber que compartíamos él y yo, algo inmenso y único, algo que nadie podría quitarme. Por un momento recordé el nombre de aquella mujer que lo había llamado Kikyo y el gesto sonriente de mi rostro se torció. Debía estar atenta.

Sonó mi móvil, y los estudiantes iban ya saliendo de clases, así que me sentí algo apabullada por la "manada" que venía, me hice a un lado, casi al final de las escaleras y respondí.

- InuYasha – le hablé sin contener la alegría que sentía. Habíamos estado hablando las dos noches anteriores, pero recibir una llamada suya de improviso y a esta hora, despejó de mi cualquier preocupación y me sentí dentro de mi burbuja de amor – ¿estás en hora de comer?- le pregunté. Yo me había saltado la mía.

- Sí, bueno ya se ha terminado, ahora vuelvo al trabajo – me respondió y sonaba tan alegre como yo, sentía en ese momento que mi vida era casi perfecta - ¿y tú?

- He venido al instituto – le respondí

- ¿Al instituto? – Preguntó primero con algo de confusión – ¿no estás un poco grande ya?- me reí, InuYasha tenía la capacidad de bromear conmigo y hacerme sentir feliz, era como si no tuviera de disimular nada ante él, podía ser la despistada más grande e InuYasha sólo me ayudaría a solucionar mis problemas y continuaría junto a mí después.

- ¿Recuerdas a las señora Takahashi?, ¿la maestra de arte? – continué contándole, quería hacerlo participe de esos detalles de mi vida, quería que siempre habláramos, que nada entre nosotros estuviera velado nunca más.

- Sí, la recuerdo, solías entenderte muy bien con ella – Creo que InuYasha no dejaría jamás de sorprenderme, por un pequeño segundo, me sentí triste, él sabía tanto de mí, me había observado y amado durante años y yo no había reparado en muchas de sus cosas.

Concluí que me llevaba una gran ventaja y que tenía que esforzarme en igualarme lo más posible a él. En este momento era mi mundo y quería conocer cada palmo de su personalidad, de sus intereses, todo de él. Comprendí que las cartas me decían mucho, pero que aquella era la teoría, ahora venía el trabajo de campo.

De pronto en la acera de enfrente vi a Sesshomaru, se me heló la sangre, llevaba dos días intentando convencerme a mi misma que debía hablar con él y ahora ¿de pronto estaba aquí?, me sentí perseguida.

- Sí – respondí a la pregunta de InuYasha y me quedé en silencio, pensé que quizás él no me había visto y podía escaparme, en este mismo momento no me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. Pero ya me había visto.

- ¿Kagome? – escuché la voz de InuYasha algo preocupado.

- Tengo que dejarte… - le dije, intentando parecer tranquila, luego le explicaría, aunque no estaba muy segura que nombrar a Sesshomaru en nuestras conversaciones fuera una buena idea. – ya te llamaré.

Caminé hacia él e intenté sonreír. Si no fuera por las escasas emociones que Sesshomaru expresaba, casi podría decir que lo noté sorprendido de verme.

- Hola – le dije, pero no me acerqué para saludarlo con un beso.

- Hola – me respondió y se quedó un momento en silencio, luego se inclinó y me besó fugazmente en los labios.

Aquel gesto tuvo un gusto extraño, era como si estuviera respondiendo a las normas invisibles de una relación de pareja, como si aquel beso, fuero lo que había que hacer.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? – le pregunté, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, aunque el corazón me latía fuertemente.

- Pasaba por aquí y te vi – me dijo indicando el lugar.

Era extraño ver a Sesshomaru a esa hora por la calle paseando, a no ser que anduviera en alguna cosa de su trabajo, pero aquello también era extraño.

Sus ojos dorados me miraban mientras hablaba y se perdían entre a turba de estudiantes que iban saliendo, pensé que ver tanta gente lo ponía nervioso, así que pensé que sería mejor irnos de ahí.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo – le dije. Sonaba extraño viniendo de mí, después de todo el que nunca tenía tiempo para nada más que para su trabajo, era él.

- Te acompaño – me dijo, tomándome del brazo, más extraño aún.

Caminamos en silencio unas calles. Era un silencio muy incómodo, cada uno estaba pensando en algo que no llegaba a compartir con el otro y comprendí la distancia tan grande que había entre Sesshomaru y yo, aunque ya no era la misma distancia que nos separaba cuando yo era una adolescente, en la que él parecía ser todo para mí, una especie de espejismo inalcanzable. Lo miré de reojo, debía reconocer que era hermoso, eso no podría negárselo nunca, podía estar enamorada de InuYasha, pero no estaba ciega, aunque tampoco podía quejarme, mi querido InuYasha era precioso para mí. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos y me sentí inquieta, mucho, era como si su profunda mirada fuera capaz de leer en mi mente.

Dejé de mirarlo de inmediato.

Tenía que hablar con él e intentar que entendiera mi amor por su hermano.

De pronto los dos hablamos a la vez y él sonrió levemente.

- Te escucho – me dijo con aquella cortesía que era habitual en él.

- No, dime tú, yo te interrumpí – le pedí, creo que sentía que el nudo que tenía en el estómago no me dejaría hablar.

Asintió y comenzó a hablar.

- Vengo de ver la casa de los Yamamoto – sentí como su un centenar de cubos de hielo me recorrieran la columna, uno tras otro, lentamente – los papeles están listos para firmarlos.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, yo no sabía qué decir, el padre de Sesshomaru había gestionado todo, para obtener una casa para nosotros, de hecho, sabía que aquél era su regalo de bodas.

- ¿Tan pronto? – fue todo lo que pude decir. Sesshomaru ahora sí se rió de forma más notoria.

- Nos casamos en cinco semanas – anuncio – ¿cuándo querías que fuera? – preguntó.

Lo miré casi con pánico. Entonces se detuvo y me miró, no sé lo que leyó en mis ojos, pero se quedó un instante observándome. Luego se giró para mirar a un grupo de estudiantes que iban conversando y riendo en la acera de enfrente. Cuando volvió a mirarme había determinación en su rostro, que se había endurecido.

Me tomó ambos brazos y me besó casi con violencia. El aire se me quedó atrapado en el pecho por la sorpresa y aunque yo no le respondía al beso, él insistía. Había una cierta desesperación en el modo en que lo hacía y me sentí abrumada por ello.

Me soltó y respiró agitado, ni siquiera me miró, quizás tenía miedo a ver la expresión confusa que debía tener. Me soltó y dio unos pasos.

- El fin de semana podemos ir a verla – me dijo. Aquella no era una pregunta, era una decisión ya tomada.

Me quedé ahí en silencio, sin moverme siquiera. No era la primera vez que me besaba con esa ansia y yo no estaba segura que motivaba aquella conducta.

Intenté que aquel incidente no se filtrara en las conversaciones que tenía con InuYasha, sabía que mi aún existente relación con Sesshomaru, era como una fina línea en la nuestra, que no debía cruzar. InuYasha me estaba dando el tiempo que le había pedido para solucionarlo todo y aunque habría deseado aceptar su oferta de solucionar todo por mí, sabía que esto era algo que me tocaba a mí hacer. Él ya había hecho demasiado por mí y había sido capaz de esperar años, para que yo comprendiera finalmente cuánto lo amaba.

Debía hacerlo yo.

El viernes por la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, preparé mi bolso, para irme esa misma tarde a Kioto. Estaba ansiosa por qué ese día pasara, estaba segura que las horas de trabajo se convertirían en siglos, ante la expectativa de dormir en los brazos de él. Solo pensar en ello, hacía que un intenso rubor me llenara las mejillas. Cuando salí de casa, encontré a Sango en la puerta.

- Tengo algo para ti – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, la expresión de mi amiga hablaba por sí sola.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – le dije casi en un grito y comencé a perseguir el sobre que ella cambiaba de una mano a otra.

- Hace unas semanas no estabas tan ansiosa – se burló.

- Sango…- la reñí con voz aniñada, ella rió mientras me pasaba el sobre, entonces le di un gran beso.

Sango era en este momento, una especie de ángel para mí.

Lo primero que hice con el sobre, fue olerlo. Cerré los ojos y me llené de su aroma. Antes, cuando olía sus cartas, siempre venía a mi mente Sesshomaru. Ahora, al oler, casi pude sentir la textura de la piel de InuYasha bajo mis dedos y el aroma de su cabello oscuro llenándome los sentidos.

- Creo que estoy enamorada – declaré y Sango que estaba a mi lado se rió casi a carcajadas.

- ¿Sólo lo crees? – me preguntó sarcástica.

Le hice un gesto con un enfado que no sentía.

Abrí la carta y me apoyé en la pared fuera de casa, para leer.

"_Mi amada Kagome_

_Dos días y parecen dos años, creo que nunca me había pesado de esta manera el tiempo, que me siento envejecido por tu ausencia. Te espero y ansío de un modo que no logro describir, el momento de, simplemente, volver a rozarte. Una caricia sutil que es capaz de devolverme la vida._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_Memorare"_

Suspiré, no sabía si sus palabras me ayudarían a pasar el día, o me lo harían aún más largo. Dios, como quería que fuera medianoche.

Este día me había arreglado de tal forma, que había trabajado un día con un grupo más de los que me correspondían, de modo de hacer un grupo menos esta tarde y poder salir a casa antes. Llegué casi corriendo y mis padres me informaron del inesperado incidente. Como les había hablado de ir con Sango de fin de semana, ambos coincidieron en que sería algo que podía aplazar para una semana más. Me enfadé, tiré mi bolso y subí a mi habitación enrabietada.

Luego me sentí como una niña, igual de tonta e igual de inmadura.

Mantuve el teléfono en mis manos un largo tiempo antes de llamar a InuYasha. Sabía que darle esta noticia sería muy triste, tenía tantos deseos de estar con él

Mi amado InuYasha.

- Dime preciosa – respondió cuando finalmente me decidí a llamar, me dolió tanto -¿ya vienes en el tres? – su voz sonaba alegre y ansiosa.

E quedé en silencio un instante, intentando encontrar a voz, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

- No , no he podido ir – le dije finalmente y sentía que me iba a poner a llorar.

- ¿No? – preguntó y sonó tan desilusionado

Suspiré.

- Mis padres se van a casa de mis tíos, por el cumpleaños del hermano mayor de mi padre – intenté explicarle – mañana vienen a reparar el tejado y tiene que haber un adulto en casa.

No quise agregar una palabrota, porque no solía decirlas.

- Ya veo – me dijo y se quedó en silencio, esperaba que pudiera entender, que no pensara nada malo, yo lo quería y lo lamentaba de verdad.

- Lo siento mucho – me disculpé, intentando que comprendiera mi tristeza – no tenía como discutir que lo mío también era importante.

- Tranquila – me dijo de forma condescendiente, InuYasha siempre intentaba que yo estuviera bien y tranquila, a veces pensaba que era capaz de sufrir las penas del infierno por mí – ya se solucionará.

- Sí – le dije – te prometo que encontraré el momento.- quería que supiera que no me olvidaba de mi promesa, que arreglaría la situación.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Me volvió a ofrecer, pero no podía aceptar, quería que viera que yo también era capaz de muchas cosas por él.

- Es algo que tengo que solucionar yo – le respondí con suavidad, pero con mucha determinación.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio.

Mi madre me llamó desde la escalera, me dieron ganas de fulminarla a través de la puerta de mi habitación, pero en lugar de eso, suspiré.

- Me llaman a cenar – le dije con tristeza

- Quiero que estés tranquila ¿sí? – intentó animarme y yo quise sonar un poco mejor. No quería que sufriera.

- Sí – le respondí, intentando sonar lo más convencida posible.

- Te amo – me dijo, y aquella era una dulce caricia para mi corazón.

Sonreí, esperando que él sintiera la alegría que me entregaban sus palabras, lo feliz que me hacían, lo mucho que las atesoraba.

- Y yo a ti – le respondí, intentando que mi voz, que era lo único con lo que podía acariciarlo ahora, lo hiciera por mí.

Corté y me quedé apoyada en el respaldo de mi cama. Sentía como el mentón comenzaba a moverse haciendo un gesto, con ganas de ponerme a llorar de la rabia y de la desilusión, pero respiré profundamente y bajé a cenar.

Me acosté pronto esa noche, esperé a que InuYasha me volviera a llamar, al menos de ese modo podía tenerlo cerca, pero no lo hizo. Yo lo intenté un par de veces, pero si teléfono no respondía. Me sentí tan triste, que me hice un ovillo en la cama y me puse a llorar finalmente.

Me dormí y escuché entre sueños una voz que me llamaba. Me pasé los dedos por los ojos intentando despertar, cuando aquella voz se hacía más insistente y clara en mi mente. Hasta que finalmente reconocí de quién se trataba.

Bajé corriendo, no quería que el escándalo siguiera. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Sesshomaru que estaba mal apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y bastante bebido.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – le pregunté.

Sabía que era él, claro que lo sabía, de lo contrario no habría abierto, pero verlo en ese estado se me hizo tan extraño, que había tenido que emitir la pregunta.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté y lo ayudé a apoyarse en mi hombro para entrar.

- Tú… tu chiquilla me tienes así… - me dijo. Y sentí el peso de la culpabilidad cayendo sobre mí. ¿Acaso se había enterado de algo?

No me atreví a decir más, intenté llevarlo hasta la sala, pero se detuvo afirmado en la escalera.

- Ahí duermes tú… - me dijo, indicando el piso de arriba.

- Sí – le dije, intentando tirar de él para que fuera hasta el sillón, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y aunque estaba bebido, no podía moverlo.

De pronto tomó mi muñeca y comenzó a subir la escalera arrastrándome con él.

- Sesshomaru, suéltame – le pedí intentando mantener la calma, pero esta comenzaba a abandonarme a medida que seguíamos subiendo y que veía que él no me escuchaba

- Tú me quieres… - sentenció – y yo te quiero… deberíamos estar juntos…

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, empujó la puerta de mi habitación y se quedó mirándola. Yo me quedé en silencio esperando que tal vez se calmara y me soltara. Entonces lo vi cerrar los ojos y alzar la mirada, como si se estuviera impregnando de algo, un sentimiento quizás.

Respiró profundamente.

Tiró de mí dentro de la habitación y me abrazó.

- Deja… - … me, pensé, no alcancé a terminar de hablar, me cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras la otra mantenía mi muñeca sujeta tras mi espalda y me empujaba con su cuerpo hacía la cama.

Sentía como un sudor helado me cubría el cuerpo. Estaba sola y Sesshomaru me miraba con sus ojos dorados enturbiados por una pasión que jamás le había visto. Comencé a respirar agitada, me sentí tan asustada, y en lo único que podía pensar era en InuYasha.

InuYasha, InuYasha.

Mi mente repetía su nombre dolorosamente. Entonces Sesshomaru habló.

– Quiero estar en tu cama… quiero hacerte mujer – sonaba extraño, su voz estaba ahogada en una súplica que se confundía con la culpa.

No sabía qué hacer, me arrojó sobre la cama y sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, me sostuvo la mano sobre la cabeza, contra el colchón. Su mano seguía en mi boca y aunque yo intentaba gritar, mis esfuerzos se ahogaban en su piel. Sentí sus labios sobre mi garganta y la humedad de sus besos buscando más piel.

- Eres una chiquilla, solo una chiquilla…- escuchaba su voz ahogada. Y me debatía bajo su cuerpo – te amo tanto… - Cerré los ojos, escuchar aquello me estaba consumiendo, no podía ser verdad. - tanto… Rin… Rin… Rin…

Me quedé muy quieta. Abrí los ojos enormemente, comprendiendo la razón de todas las extrañas actitudes de Sesshomaru. El pensaba que yo era esa otra persona, de la que hablaba.

No sé si fue el hecho de quedarme tan quieta y callado, lo que hizo que Sesshomaru liberara mi boca, su mano ahora se acomodó sobre uno de mis senos y estuve a punto de gritar de desesperación, pero entendí la cautela que ahora debía tener.

- Kagome… soy Kagome… - comencé a decirle en susurros, buscando calmar su ansiedad.

Su boca se detuvo se quedó quieto un momento. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con la comprensión y yo respiré aliviada a pesar de que no me había dicho nada.

Se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y respiraba tan agitado como yo.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, pero no me sentí con necesidad de huir, me dolió pensar en la tristeza que Sesshomaru debía estar sintiendo, para encontrarse en ese estado.

- ¿Lo siento mucho? … - intentó una disculpa y vi que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró – mi cabeza – dijo sin más.

Cerró los ojos y me quedé esperando su siguiente movimiento.

- Quizás, deberías irte – intenté, no me había encontrado jamás en una situación así. De ser cualquier otra persona estaría llamando a la policía ahora mismo, pero era Sesshomaru, después de todo creía haberlo amado ¿no?

Lo miré fijamente y noté que su pecho se movía pausadamente.

No podía creerlo, se había dormido.

Suspiré y miré la hora en el reloj de mi mesita. La una y veinte. Me quedé un momento con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, pensando qué hacer con ese bulto que ahora tenía sobre mi cama. Mañana no habría nadie y quizás este incidente me ayudaría a hablar con él. Lo dejaría dormir, ya aclararíamos cosas mañana. Le puse encima una manta y lo miré fijamente. Era realmente hermoso, me sonreí, porque ahora que dormía y su rostro parecía más relajado que de costumbre, podía decir que se parecía a su hermano.

Me dormí en la habitación de mis padres y puse cerrojo, no fuera a ser que Sesshomaru tuviera una recaída y me confundiera nuevamente con su tormento. Sentía que había dormido muy poco, cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Arrugué el ceño, vaya noche. Bajé y abrí con cierto recelo.

Cuando lo vi en la puerta me sentí tan contenta, pero mi segundo e inmediato pensamiento fue Sesshomaru.

- InuYasha – dije, pensando en cómo explicarle la situación, pero no me dio tiempo.

Me rodeo con un brazo por la cintura, de esa forma tan perfecta que yo adoraba, me apresó contra su cuerpo y ya no supe lo que sucedía, su mano se hundió en mi cabello y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con aquella exquisito ímpetu, que conseguía que todos mis sentidos se dispararan en su dirección, había un elixir especial en sus besos, que conseguía echar abajo todas mis barreras y todos mis tabúes, cuando InuYasha me abrazaba y me besaba, yo me volvía plenamente consciente de cuan suya era, el corazón me latía desbocado y la sangre se comenzó a acumular en las zonas más intimas de mi cuerpo. No podía creerlo, cualquier resistencia que pudiera tener se desvanecía solo con un beso suyo. Sentí deseos de llorar ante la comprensión de la violencia con que lo amaba.

- Kagome…

Entonces escuché la voz de Sesshomaru desde el piso de arriba y me obligué a bajar de la nube de pasión en la que me estaba elevando. Se me puso un nudo en el estómago, y las piernas se me ablandaron de puro terror, de solo pensar en que ellos dos se enfrentaran.

Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos que ahora ardían y percibí el resentimiento y el sufrimiento que hervía su alrededor como un ser vivo, como una bestia profundamente herida, lista para atacar.

Verlo así, me asustó, pero tomé su rostro entre mis manos temblorosas.

- Confía en mí – le pedí.

- Kagome, quiero confiar en ti, pero lo haces tan difícil.

Sus palabras salieron en susurros, pero me cortaron la piel como lanzas de diamantes afilados.

Continuará…

**Uffff… ya me costó llegar hasta aquí. Sí que tenía cosas que explicar Kagome y creo que Sesshomaru también tiene que explicar las suyas… jejejeje, creo que varias de ustedes acertaron, es otra la que ocupa los pensamientos del pobre.**

**Espero que les vaya gustando y que hoy ya no quieran matarme tanto, ayer leía los mensajes y los reviews escondida bajo el escritorio, jajaja, pero me la pasé muy bien… jejejeje… tengo mi puntito de diablita.**

**Voy dejando algunas alusiones a la serie, como la frase del final, en la que Kagome siente como si le cortaran las lanzas de diamantes de colmillo de acero y como esta Kagome nos ayuda, aunque sea en el fic a decirle a Rumiko Takahashi, que nos debería haber dibujado un besito ¿no?... ejejeje, ese ha sido mi desquite personal.**

**El trocito de la canción es de Luis miguel "Devuélveme el amor", me gusta muchísimo.**

**Besitos a todas y muchas gracias.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. La decisión

Capítulo XVII

**La decisión**

- Confía en mí – me pidió, sosteniendo mi rostro. La miré y mi respuesta salió con ira contenida, quería confiar, claro que quería confiar.

- Kagome, quiero confiar en ti, pero lo haces tan difícil.

Seguía mirándome, pero yo no podía hacerlo más, mis ojos estaban clavados en la escalera, esperaba a que Sesshomaru apareciera, ¿qué aspecto traería?, ¿vendría descalzo?. No pude evitar recordar la pregunta que le había hecho a Kagome solo unos días atrás.

"_- Sesshomaru y tú… - le había preguntado con una dolorosa sensación en el pecho._

_Ella me había mirado y me respondió con tranquilidad._

_- ¿Importaría eso?"_

No, no debía importar, quizás no debía, pero la sola idea me comía las entrañas.

- Por favor – la escuché suplicarme y asentí con fuerza una sola vez, dándole a entender que aceptaba darle ese voto de confianza una vez más.

Pero sabía que no estaba preparado para confiar más.

Me indicó la sala y entré en ella justo en el momento en que Sesshomaru comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Me quedé en silencio, apoyado contra la pared, las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Era mi hermano y en teoría quien estaba jugando sucio era yo, pero tenía tantos deseos de partirle la cara. Me contenía solo por Kagome.

- Kagome – le escuché decir – creo que… - sonaba algo apesadumbrado, pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

- Hablaremos mañana – le había dicho.

Sesshomaru asintió con una docilidad que me hervía la sangre, la complicidad que había entre ellos me ofuscaba. No estaba seguro de poder contenerme.

Escuché la puerta al abrirse y mi hermano volvió a hablar.

- Te aprecio mucho Kagome… - su voz era extrañamente cálida – no quiero perderte.

Cerré los ojos, me dolían las manos por la presión que ejercía en los puños, el pecho se me oprimía.

- Hablaremos mañana – insistió ella. Probablemente si no hubiera estado yo oculto en su sala, su respuesta habría sido otra.

No lo sabía, y esa duda justamente, era la que me estaba matando.

La puerta se cerró y supe que Sesshomaru se había ido, pero no fui capaz de moverme.

Kagome apareció en la penumbra. Solo nos iluminaba la escasa luz de la entrada. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero aún no me sentí capaz de mirarla. Mis emociones estaban tan revueltas, que creo que no fui del todo consciente de mi siguiente reacción, hasta mucho después. Lo único que se gestaba en mi mente era el deseo permanente de hacer de Kagome mi mujer, ella era mi amor y mi amante.

- Siento todo esto – intentó disculparse y entonces la miré.

El corazón me latió tan fuerte que podría decir que latía arrítmico, me sentí enfermo de pasión, enfermo de dolor, de un despiadado sentimiento de posesión. Extendí mi mano hasta ella y la tomé desde el hombro contrario y le indiqué que se girara. Entonces la abracé, su espalda pegada a mi pecho, no me atrevía a mirarla, solo quería olerla y sentirla, que su cuerpo tibio me calmara con su calor.

- Me siento tan dolorosamente molesto – le confesé susurrando en su oído, con la voz arrebatada por el enfado. Kagome se tensó, pero luego, como si me entendiera su cuerpo se ablandó contra el mío.

Sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y convertía el abrazo que yo había comenzado contra su cintura, en una captura. Acomodó su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, y el solo movimiento de las hebras oscuras cerca de mi nariz, destruyó las precarias cadenas de mi razón. La pegué firmemente a mi cuerpo y dejé que mi boca buscara en la curva de su cuello, la empujé en aquella misma posición, hacía el sillón que había a unos metros y cuando nos estuvimos contra él, mi instinto primario ya estaba encendido.

Me sentí mareado, poseído por un sentimiento casi terrorífico de pertenencia. Kagome era mía, sólo mía, únicamente mi amor, era el amor.

- Me estás matando, tan poco a poco… - respiré hondamente el aroma de su cabello y la escuché emitir un gemido tenue, cansino, tan malditamente sensual.

Busqué con mi mano, bajo el camisón su humedad, un nuevo gemido se escapó de ella y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, exponiendo la garganta, que se perfilaba bajo la luz suave de la noche, apresé su cuello con mi mano, Kagome abrió los ojos y emitió un jadeo ahogado, pero no se movió. Yo gemí de puro placer ante aquella entrega y la presioné con mis caderas contra el borde del sillón. Sus parpados se cerraron en un gesto invadido por el deseo. Sus brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Le besé la oreja, se la lamí, ella gimió, yo gemí. Dejé un rastro húmedo en su mejilla, mientras mi mano le giraba la cabeza y me hundí en sus labios, acariciando mientras respiraba agitado. Su lengua coqueteaba la mía en una caricia frenética. Entonces una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y quiso girarse para quedar frente a mí, pero no se lo permití, la quería ahí, sumisa y dispuesta. Necesitaba con violencia hacerla mía.

Le puse una mano en la espalda y la empujé contra el sillón, tuvo que moverse con rapidez y apoyar ambas manos en él. Con la misma rapidez eché abajo las barreras que separaban nuestros sexos. La toqué con dedos inquietos, Kagome se retorció en una mezcla de abatimiento y descontrol, mi mano seguía sobre su espalda conservando su posición, obligándola a permanecer de aquel modo.

Me sentí perdido en una nube de pasión, de desesperanza, de anhelo, de amor. Un cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en mi interior enturbiando mi razón. Me adentré en ella como un peregrino busca cobijo, desesperado y hambriento, incapaz de escuchar más que a mi propia necesidad de calma.

Su voz se desgarró en un grito ahogado, intentó incorporarse, pero yo continuaba sosteniéndola en la misma posición, inclinada y expuesta a mí. Mi cuerpo la necesitaba tanto como mi alma, deseaba poseer todo de ella.

Sus gemidos retumbaban en mis oídos mucho más fuerte que lo real, su intimidad se ceñía alrededor de la mía inflamándome con su calor, sentí que mi propio deseo se acrecentaba y la sangre ardía, ardía tan literalmente que me sentía sofocado. El sudor comenzó a cubrir mi frente y mis manos que se apoyaban en su piel desnuda, me empujaba dentro de ella con tanta violencia que únicamente la existencia del sillón me detenía, quería entrar y entrar, tanto que deseaba atravesar con mi ímpetu sus propias barreras, necesitaba echar abajo todas aquellas defensas que Kagome no lograba ver, necesitaba que ella se hiciera fuerte, que pudiera contener mi pasión y mi amor, que hasta ahora se derramaba entre sus manos sin que tuviera la capacidad de retener mis sentimientos, sentía que en mi interior se agitaba un manantial de amor eterno para ella, pero que Kagome no era capaz de defenderlo.

Y ahora mismo yo, no era capaz de esconder más todos aquellos sentimientos. Le había gritado que la amaba, se lo había dicho de tantas maneras, que mi ardor se desesperaba y se removía dentro, ansiando salir.

No descansaría hasta marcarla con mi deseo, como un semental en celo, el instinto me impulsaba a verter mi semilla en ella.

Y sus gemidos se acentuaban, respirando entre ellos, cubriendo cada uno al anterior. Mi sexo purgaba por derramarse y yo no deseaba contenerme.

-InuYasha… InuYasha… - La escuché hablar y luego de eso respirar fuertemente, llenar sus pulmones como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Contuvo el aire en su interior un instante y luego lo exhaló con un quejido extenso, mientras su sexo se derramaba. No pude más, aquella sensación de fuego líquido, quemando mi carne, me hizo explotar. Me empujé contra ella violentamente, una vez, dos, tres, dejando dentro de su cuerpo mi propio fuego. No podía pensar, no quería hacerlo, Kagome era mía, solo eso importaba.

Me incliné sobre ella, mi pecho se agitaba buscando aire, el corazón me latía frenético. Me llené las manos con sus senos, con el ansia de extender aquella sensación de pertenencia un poco más, aquel momento único de intimidad. Sentía como su cuerpo me daba refugio, consolaba mi angustia poco a poco.

- Maldición Kagome, ya no me conozco a mí mismo – le dije en cuanto fui capaz de hablar.

- Tranquilo… yo tampoco me conozco – respondió ella.

Cerré los ojos un instante, quería recordar la calidez, la suavidad y el olor de su piel. Tenía que tomar una decisión difícil, jugarme el amor en una sola carta.

Me levanté y salí de su interior. La escuché gemir, un sonido taimado que hablaba de su descontento. Kagome se levantó y me miró sentada en el brazo del sillón que nos había servido de apoyó, no quería mirarla. Acomodé mi pantalón en silencio y suspiré cuando terminé.

La miré a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos castaños. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello despeinado y una tenue sonrisa que la hacía terriblemente sensual.

- Eres preciosa… - le dije casi sin aliento. Su sonrisa cambio a una levemente avergonzada.

Sabía que esta decisión me iba a costar más que ninguna otra cosa en la vida, pero tenía la esperanza que Kagome respondiera a la confianza que estaba poniendo en ella. Miré a través de la ventana, antes de hablar

- Creo… creo que sería mejor que dejáramos de vernos – le expliqué.

Ella no reaccionó de inmediato, se quedó en silencio un momento y luego escuché que sollozaba. Cerré los ojos, como me dolía verla llorar, pero no todo se solucionaba con lágrimas, Kagome tenía que entender que debíamos ser fuertes para estar juntos.

- Yo… - me dijo titubeando, entonces la miré y se había mordido el labio, era algo tan propio de ella que no pude evitar sonreír. Kagome simplemente me encantaba – yo… te amo…

Me dijo y me acerqué para enjugar sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Le sonreí.

- Lo sé… - le aseguré con tranquilidad.

- Entonces… por qué… por qué me haces esto – me preguntó, su voz sonaba algo más alterada – si es por Sesshomaru, puedo explicarte… - continuó, pero la interrumpí.

- Sesshomaru es algo que tú y solo tú puedes solucionar – intenté explicarle – tienes que ser capaz de defender nuestro amor Kagome, yo sé que puedo hacerlo… - la miré fijamente y sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas - ¿puedes tú?...

No me respondió de inmediato, tuve la sensación que estaba midiendo mis palabras.

- Claro que puedo – me dijo más tranquila. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, intentando secarlos.

- Bien… te estaré esperando – le dije con suavidad.

Enredé mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca. Su suavidad siempre lograba estremecerme. Y la besé, acaricié sus labios con pausa, con la calma que entrega la pasión consumada, reconocí con los mías su suavidad y su sabor. La liberé sólo cuando sentí que aquella caricia, amenazaba mi decisión.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Tuyo por siempre Kagome… - le dije con un hilo de voz- no lo olvides.

Me tomó la mano que aún permanecía en su nuca y asintió.

- No lo olvido.

* * *

Salir de casa de Kagome, me resultó doloroso, triste, casi inhumano. Me sentí como si estuviera abandonando a un niño a su suerte, pero ella necesitaba hacerse fuerte por los dos, tener la convicción que nos hacía falta, para poder compartir una vida juntos, de lo contrario, estábamos condenados al fracaso.

Recibí una carta suya el siguiente martes.

"_Mi único amor._

_Sé que no te mereces estar en las sombras, y que te estoy haciendo esperar más de lo debido, pero ten fe en mí, sólo te pido eso. Haré de ti un hombre feliz, porque tu felicidad es la mía. No dudes de mi amor, porque es cuanto soy._

_Desde mi corazón._

_Kagome"_

Leer su palabras había sido, una vez más, un bálsamo para mi alma. No había querido mantener comunicación con ella, desde aquella conversación. Deseaba con ansias que fuera capaz de solucionar nuestra situación pronto, la amaba tanto y justamente por eso, no podía compartirla. Estaba seguro que aún no sucedía, por que la "bomba" que esperaba por parte de mi padre, aún no estallaba.

Me puse de pie del asiento de aquel parque en el que me había sentado a leer. Unas débiles gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y alcé el rostro para recibirlas.

- No estás aquí, pero te siento tan cerca.

Le dije, no sé si alguien me habría escuchado hablar solo, pero yo sí necesitaba escucharme a mí mismo.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, estaba en el trabajo cuando sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – respondí con tranquilidad, solía recibir algunas llamadas internas de trabajo.

- InuYasha – escuché la voz de mi padre al otro lado del auricular.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, presentía lo que esa llamada significaba y en mi interior se mezclaban las emociones, el júbilo danzaba de la mano del temor. La alegría de saber que sí estaba en lo correcto, Kagome había decidido hablar y el miedo de perder el poco respeto que mi padre comenzaba a tenerme.

- Sí – respondí sin más.

- ¿Tienes un momento este fin de semana?- su voz sonaba seria, pero no había la exaltación que yo esperaba, quizás después de todo no se trataba de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Quieres que vaya? – me anticipé.

- No, estaré por Kioto este fin de semana – me aclaró – y esperaba poder verte.

- Si quieres – le dije. Después de todo no parecía tratarse del la "no boda" de mi hermano. Me sentí desilusionado.

- Claro, nos vendrá bien hablar – su voz sonó casi jovial. Definitivamente la boda seguía en marcha.

- Claro – respondí apagado.

Cuando corté, me quedé en silencio, con las manos unidas bajo el mentón, pensando. Repasé mentalmente las palabras que Kagome había escrito en su carta, quería creer en ella, lo quería tanto que casi me dolía, pero no podía evitar la incertidumbre. Aunque yo mismo había decidido ponerla en mi vida.

- InuYasha – escuché la voz de Musou a mi lado – bajamos ya a comer – me dijo, pero me sentía tan extrañamente incapaz de moverme.

- Hoy no, gracias – le dije, intentado ser amable.

- Bien – aceptó sin más y se fue.

La oficina se fue vaciando poco a poco, y me fui quedando solo. Continué pensando y dejé que mi mirada vagara por los ventanales que reflejaban un día lluvioso, así había estado el clima estos días, los cristales se empapaban de las gotas de agua, que unidas formaban un torrente.

- ¿Quieres un café? – escuché la voz de Kikyo a mi lado.

Me giré algo extraviado y pasé a llevar la taza de café que había dejado en la esquina de mi escritorio, con tan mala fortuna que se derramó sobre su vestido. Todo lo siguiente fue tan confuso. Ella dio un grito, yo me puse de pie, Kikyo sostenía la falda de su vestido separado de sus piernas para no quemarse, yo busqué entre lo que había sobre el escritorio algo que me permitiera ayudarla a secarse.

- Lo siento mucho – dije finalmente, cuando logre dar con un paño que solía usar para limpiar el teclado.

Comencé a dar algunos toques sobre la falda para quitar el café.

- Suerte que el vestido es oscuro – dijo ella sonriéndome.

- No te he quemado ¿no? – le pregunté y no supe muy bien como aquella pregunta había generado aquel ambiente entre los dos.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron fijamente, sus labios permanecían silenciosos y entreabiertos, parte de su cabello oscuro caía por encima de su hombro, largo y sedoso. Por un instante sentí deseos de besarla, ¿por qué?

Busqué en mi interior y sabía que amaba a Kagome, claro que la amaba, pero su inseguridad me dolía y Kikyo parecía tan segura, tan mujer, que por un momento desee que fuera ella.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar antes de hablar. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlos.

- No, el café no me ha quemado – respondió finalmente, tomando el paño con el que la ayudaba a secarse y continuó haciéndolo ella, dejó de mirarme y volvió a hablar – te he notado muy pensativo estos días.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, podía darle cualquier excusa para eso, pero lo cierto es que Kikyo me inspiraba confianza, su sinceridad me hacía sentirme tranquilo.

- Sí, un poco – le respondí sin más. Ella dejó de limpiarse, después de todo, no había sido tanto café.

- ¿Quieres contarme? – me preguntó y sentí que respetaba la decisión que yo tomara, que no la cuestionaba, ni me obligaba.

Fuimos por otro café y le hablé de Kagome, de la forma en que habíamos comenzado una relación extraña, que se había extendido en el tiempo, creo que no tuve que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, porque ella lo adivinó entre mis palabras.

- Y si ella te ama tanto, como tú a ella ¿por qué sufres? – Me sentí traspasado por una lanza cuando Kikyo dijo aquello.

Sufría, así me sentía, perdido en un sufrimiento constante, como un lisiado del alma.

Esa tarde caminamos hasta mi casa, nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero esa tarde la lluvia había dejado de caer y ambos deseábamos caminar. Nos detuvimos frente a mi portal.

- ¿Quieres subir un momento? – Le pregunté – ¿te gusta el té?

Me miró como si cavilara entre aceptar o no mi invitación, en ese momento pensé que quizás había sido algo demasiado osado, pero me había sentido muy a gusto con ella y su amistad. Finalmente me sonrió.

- ¿Té rojo? – me preguntó.

- Te rojo – le sonreí y la hice pasar delante de mí.

De forma casi espontanea dejé que mi mano se apoyara en su espalda, guiándola.

- InuYasha…- escuché la voz de Kagome susurrante e inquieta tras de mí.

Continuará…

**No se pueden quejar, han tenido suficientes dosis de lemon con este fic…**

**Me pareció que InuYasha necesitaba descargar sus sentimientos, ya no podía contener más tanta montaña rusa que le hemos dado, así que ahí quedó. Pienso que él dejó muy claro lo que sentía, las ansias que tiene que Kagome pueda tomar las riendas de su vida, sin que él las lleve por ambos.**

**Kikyo es un caramelo inquietante que está ahí, que aunque InuYasha no se termine de dar cuenta, puede resultar peligroso tenerla demasiado cerca, aunque todo comience como amistad… jejeje… que mala soy.**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado, a mí este Inu me encanta. Tiene todo lo necesario y en las dosis que más me gustan… ainsss…**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por los mensajes.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Mío, mía

Capítulo XVIII

**Mío, mía**

Cuando InuYasha abandonó mi casa, apagué la luz de la entrada y me quedé sentada en la escalera, bajo la oscuridad, con la escasa penumbra que me daba la luz exterior. Me sentía invadida por una extraña sensación, como si me encontrara de pronto sumergida en una especie de sueño surrealista. Divagué entre mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos y emociones, hasta que me detuve en un pequeño pasaje que no había recordado, creo incluso que jamás desde que sucedió.

InuYasha tendría unos catorce años, Sesshomaru tres más y yo contaría con unos doce. Estábamos reunidos en su casa, no recuerdo bien qué celebrábamos, pero recordaba con claridad el rostro de InuYasha, apoyado en el viejo roble que se ha alzado desde que recuerdo, en un costado de la entrada de su casa. Sesshomaru le insistía en la necesidad de estudiar para un examen que debía dar al día siguiente.

- Debes estudiar, nuestro padre tiene puesta su fe en ti. Le hablaba Sesshomaru, que entonces era un joven de unos diecisiete años, que aparentaba veintitantos. Su actitud serena y altiva ayudaba a ello.

- Feh – había sido toda la respuesta que InuYasha le había dado.

Yo los observaba, subida en mi bicicleta, sin moverme.

- Eres un malcriado, siempre acostumbrado a la mediocridad – le dijo Sesshomaru, mirando a InuYasha desde lo alto.

El me miró, y sentí que sus ojos dorados me quemaban, entonces no supe interpretar aquella mirada, era muy pequeña aún para ello, pero ahora comprendía que en ella había un profundo resentimiento, sus ojos hablaban de lo indefenso que realmente se sentía, del miedo que experimentaba a defraudar a su padre, a los que quería en realidad, un miedo tan grande que lo paralizaba y que lo llevaba a mantenerse en las sombras de su propia vida.

- Mi padre ya te tiene a ti, para envanecerse – le había dicho finalmente InuYasha, y solo cuando terminó de hablar, dejó de mirarme.

No estaba muy segura, de por qué recordaba aquello, pero ahora entendía más sobre él, ahora comprendía que me dejaba decidir sobre mi propia vida. No quería competir con nadie, quizás por temor a perder a su padre. Sacudí la cabeza cansada, lo que InuYasha no sabía, era que su hermano posiblemente temía lo mismo.

Respiré profundamente. InuYasha había recorrido un camino silencioso para llegar a mí, un camino paciente, pero no por ello carente de emociones, me lo había demostrado esta noche, al liberarlas todas, transmitiéndome, a través de ellas, su ansiedad y había tomado una difícil decisión. Me había dejado en completa libertad de seguir un camino junto a él, o separados.

La sola idea, por fugaz que fuera, logró que mis sentimientos afloraran. Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas solo por la idea de no tenerlo en mi vida.

InuYasha se había encargado de hacerme ver, que no había vida para mi alma sin él, nada sin él.

No, quedarme sin InuYasha no era una opción.

Suspiré y pensé en subir a mi habitación y dormir algo, pero miré el sillón y me sentí irresistiblemente atraída hacía ese mueble, que de alguna manera me hacía sentir más cerca de InuYasha. Aún podía percibir el aroma de su perfume en la sala. Tomé una manta me recosté en el mismo sillón que había servido de soporte para nuestro amor. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Definitivamente InuYasha sacaba una parte oscura de mí.

Al día siguiente, o dicho mejor, unas horas después, me di un baño y salí en busca de Sesshomaru, antes que llegaran los trabajadores que repararían el techo. Sabía que InuYasha no había pasado por su casa, me lo había dicho, ahí ni siquiera sabían que había estado en Nagato.

El padre de InuYasha me abrió la puerta, con una amable sonrisa, me pregunté si seguiría siendo igual de bienvenida cuando finalmente se aclarara mi situación.

Sesshomaru apareció en la sala, con un aspecto algo desencantado, pero conservaba su aire altivo a pesar de todo.

- Hola – lo saludé con amabilidad y comencé a hablar sin esperar una respuesta – tengo que estar en casa, vendrán a reparar el tejado y me gustaría que habláramos

- ¿Me invitas a tu casa? – me preguntó algo incrédulo.

Lo cierto es que no le temía a Sesshomaru, lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido producto de una circunstancia y para esta hora el alcohol ya se habría metabolizado en su organismo.

- Sí – aseguré - el alcohol ya se habrá evaporado – agregué intentando bromear, pero comprendí que no era muy afortunada con mis bromas.

El me miró y torció el gesto como un reproche a sí mismo.

- Vamos, tengo que preparar algo de comer – dije, avanzando hacia la puerta, dando por hecho que me seguiría, después de todo me lo debía ¿no?

Preparé algo ligero, tenía un nudo en el estómago producto de los nervios y no podía comer otra cosa, ni Sesshomaru estaría en condiciones tampoco, para mucho más.

- ¿Qué bebiste anoche? – le pregunté, intentando parecer coloquial.

Como música de fondo, sobre nuestras cabezas hacían ruido los trabajadores.

- Sake – respondió, moviendo la comida en el plato, sin mirarme – soy de lo más corriente para emborracharme.

Se me hizo tan extraño, palpar un mal día en Sesshomaru, notar el modo en que su ánimo había decaído.

- No tenías buen día – le dije condescendiente.

- No de los mejores, ciertamente – respondió

Ninguno de los dos comía. El continuaba sin mirarme.

- Te debo una enorme disculpa – me dijo y entonces se obligó a levantar la mirada del plato y mirarme. Sus ojos dorados estaban cargados del reproche que se hacía a sí mismo y su hermoso rostro, iba marcando un rictus entristecido.

- Sí que me la debes – respondí con sinceridad, sin querer quitar importancia a lo sucedido – y la acepto – agregué, para hacerle menos duro el trago.

- Kagome… no sé qué me pasó – continuó intentando explicarse.

- Yo sí – dije sin más. Se silenció y su mirada era expectante – estás enamorado – me encogí de hombros, como si aquello fuera un estado que podía explicar cualquier locura.

Por un momento me sentí como Sango. Él sin embargo se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Me llamaste Rin – le dije con soltura y creo que él se desconcertó un momento. Y era normal, hasta hace muy poco, él solo veía amor en mis ojos para él.

- Te prometo que esto no se repetirá… - me mordí el labio, ahora me tocaba a mí decir algo.

- Ambos sabemos que seguirá sucediendo – quise hacerle ver que aquella situación había que enfrentarla. Ahora me sentía como InuYasha.

Soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato y respiró profundamente. Volvía a enfocarse en mis ojos.

- Si aún quieres seguir con el compromiso, yo te prometo que seré un buen esposo – sus palabras me enternecieron, sólo unos meses atrás habría dado tanto por palabras como esas.

Creo que jamás había visto a Sesshomaru tan angustiado y con sus sentimientos al desnudo de forma tan apremiante, lo único que podía comprender de todo aquello, era el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse correcto y cabal. Era admirable, tonto también, pero admirable.

Le sonreí.

- No puedo – dije con tranquilidad, apoyando el mentón en mis manos unidas.

Me miró con culpabilidad.

- Lo comprendo – sonó apesadumbrado.

- No, no lo comprendes – ahora la que respiró hondamente fui yo - ¿Recuerdas cuándo te hablé de unas cartas?

- Sí – me respondió – de la carta que me enviaste hace años.

- Bueno, esa en un principio – volví a respirar – esto me esta costando – le confesé.

Su mano buscó la mía y la apretó. Sentí en aquel contacto el deseo de infundirme fuerza. Había algo intrínseco en los hombres de esta familia, que los hacía percibir las debilidades de los demás, ¿o era mi idea?. Sesshomaru no solía ser un hombre de muchos gestos, pero solo uno y ya sentías seguridad. Debía intentar que InuYasha viera eso en su hermano y que Sesshomaru también fuera capaz de conocerlo a él.

- Créeme, yo también tengo una historia que contar – me dijo y una leve sonrisa se marcó en sus labios.

Le hablé de las cartas, del modo en que pensaba que eran las respuestas de aquella primera carta que le había enviado.

- Algo sospechaba de aquella primera carta – me dijo – pero continúa.

Le conté también de lo mucho que había llegado a amar al hombre que se descubría para mí en todas aquellas palabras y de lo maravilloso que era.

- Hablaré con tu padre también – le dije, refiriéndome a la ruptura del compromiso.

- No, eso me toca hacerlo a mí – me aseguró – te lo debo.

Entonces él se liberó y me habló de su amor por la hija de uno de los empleaos de la empresa de su padre. Una muchacha dulce y hermosa de nombre Rin, que en ocasiones yo le recordaba y que sólo tenía diecisiete años.

- Es tan joven, que yo me siento un viejo a su lado – me confesó.

- ¡Tonterías! – Me apresuré a decir - ¿y sabes lo que ella siente? – pregunté ante su mirada agradecida por mi comprensión.

- Dice quererme – rió con algo de sarcasmo – pero, cómo sé que no está enamorada de una fantasía adolescente – agregó y me miró alzando una ceja.

- Touché – le dije algo sonrojada – el amor es arriesgar, tomar decisiones dando lo mejor de nosotros y sentirnos satisfechos por no quedarnos mirando a la vida pasar desde la seguridad de nuestra puerta – ahora yo cerraba mi mano sobre la suya.

Me miró y caviló sus palabras.

- Eres una mujer maravillosa – me dijo depositando un beso en mi mano – si mi corazón no estuviera ocupado, tendrías que cuidarte de mí.

No pude evitar que el sonrojo se acentuara, aunque no era un rubor ocasionado por mis antiguos sentimientos, este era causado por el cumplido, simplemente.

- Tienes que prometerme algo, cuñado – me arriesgué a decir, y creo que incluso usé algo de la complicidad que ahora compartíamos – tienes que hablar más con tu hermano.

Entornó los ojos antes de responder.

- eso siempre que mi hermano lo permita – dijo con cierto resentimiento.

Sabía que no todo estaba hecho y comprendí que debía trabajar en aquella dirección, pero al menos se había dado un paso.

No quise contarle aún a InuYasha sobre mi conversación con Sesshomaru, hasta que todo estuviera en su lugar. Quería cumplir con él y hacerlo feliz, quería llegar a sus brazos sin ningún lastre y que toda nuestra preocupación estuviera en pensar dónde y cuándo comenzaríamos una vida juntos. Aquella sola idea me llenaba de felicidad y me hacía imposible no andar por ahí sonriendo.

Sesshomaru llamó y me dijo

"Hecho"

Había hablado ya con su padre y me sentí aliviada e inquieta a la vez, faltaban mis padre. El estrés me iba a matar.

- Kagome – habló mi madre en la mesa, dos días después, su voz sonaba apenada y supe la dirección que tomaría la conversación. Me puse rígida – lamento que Sesshomaru haya roto el compromiso, me siento tan decepcionada.

- Pensamos que su decisión había sido tomada con más responsabilidad – agregó mi padre con un tono de molestia contenida, quizás en consideración al dolor que se suponía yo debería sentir.

Me sentí tan injusta Sesshomaru estaba cargando con todas las culpas.

- Yo…- titubee, me miré las manos, nerviosa. Mi padre y mi madre seguían con su conversación referente a mí y mi pobre futuro, de lo ilusionada que se me veía y de lo mal que debía sentirme – yo… yo amo a InuYasha – dije, sin encontrar otra forma mejor de abreviar la situación. No estaba segura de la fuerza de mi voz en ese momento.

Desee tanto que InuYasha estuviera junto a mí en ese momento. Necesitaba, simplemente, que su mano se cerrara en torno a la mía.

Mis padres me miraron. Souta me miró. Se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran esperando a que repitiera lo que había dicho.

- Amo a InuYasha – volví a decir, mirándolos a los tres.

Les expliqué todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Los detalles los guardé con recelo para mí, eran parte de mi secreta historia con él, una parte que atesoraba como nada en mi vida y nos pertenecía solo a nosotros.

- Respetaremos ti decisión – dijo finalmente mi padre, más comprensivo de lo que pensé – pero si InuYasha te ama como dice – agregó – aquí lo espero.

No pude esperar más, arreglé todo para poder partir a Kioto un jueves en lugar de un viernes. Llegaría al apartamento de InuYasha y lo esperaría. Le daría una sorpresa y le contaría todo con lujo de detalles, cuando estuviéramos entre las sábanas de su cama, después de hacerle el amor.

El tren tardo tanto en llegar a Kioto, sé que el viaje fue el habitual, poco más de cuatro horas y media, pero sentía que había estado una eternidad en aquel asiento. Había comenzado a leer Corazón Salvaje nuevamente. Era extraño, pero la historia iba cobrando otro prisma ante mis ojos.

Cuando iba acercándome a la calle en la que vivía InuYasha, pude verlo, salió de una esquina, unos metros por delante de mí, quise correr hasta él, pero estaba acompañado. Mis pasos se volvieron más lentos, mientras avanzaba tras ellos.

¿Sería esa Kikyo?

La pregunta se instaló en mi estómago en forma de puñal, hundiéndose y causándome un fuerte dolor.

Se detuvieron en el portal de InuYasha y se quedaron ahí un momento, yo seguí avanzando lentamente, hasta que estuve a muy poco distancia. Un nudo me apresó la garganta cuando vi que subían los escalones.

- InuYasha… - hablé y mi voz sonó tan extraña, solo había dicho su nombre y parecía que mi voz había pasado por una serie de tonalidades, la seguridad, el miedo, la tristeza.

Me miró enseguida y aquella mujer también. Era tan hermosa, alta, espigada, su pelo sedoso y bien peinado. Pensé en el aspecto que yo debía tener ahora, después de casi cinco horas en un tren.

- ¡Kagome! – me habló él y no supe interpretar su voz, creo que me había quedado paralizada en el sitio.

¿Quién era yo para él?, ¿esta era su manera de esperar por mí?

Lo vi avanzar en mi dirección casi de un salto y me abrazó.

Sentí que se me aflojaban las piernas, que el cuerpo entero se me diluía en su abrazo. Tuve que sostenerme de las mangas de su camisa, para no caer.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

¡Cómo voy a estar bien estúpido!, pensé. Pero no pude hablar.

Se agachó para buscar mi mirada y entonces sus ojos dorados me mostraron su comprensión.

- Subiremos a casa – me dijo.

- ¿Los tres? - Le pregunté. Ahora la estúpida era yo.

Escuché su sonrisa.

Los tacones de aquella mujer me avisaron que se acercaba. Intenté mantenerme compuesta, no iba a llorar, al menos no todavía.

- Kagome, esta es Kikyo, trabajamos juntos – me dijo InuYasha, mientras me mantenía fuertemente abrazada por la cintura. Quizás aquello me infundió fuerza, porque pude mirar los ojos profundos de aquella mujer.

Maldita fuera mi suerte, era hermosa.

- Hola Kikyo – saludé sin más con un gesto.

- InuYasha me ha hablado mucho de ti, Kagome – sonrió y aquella palabras me hicieron sentir algo mejor.

- Espero que cosas buenas – dije, buscando sentirme algo menos tensa.

- Todas muy buenas – confirmó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de él.

Yo solo sonreí con cierta incomodidad.

- Creo que se me haría tarde para ese té – le dijo luego a InuYasha – ya lo tomaremos los tres otro día.

Casi grito ante la idea de tener que pasar una tarde con ella.

Cuando Kikyo se alejo InuYasha me miró, pero yo no me atrevía a hacerlo. Lo quería tanto y sin embargo me sentía molesta si me tocaba. ¿Estaba celosa?

Claro que lo estaba.

- Ven, subamos – me invitó y avancé evitando que me tocara.

Cuando estuvimos en su apartamento, el aire entre los dos ya estaba enrarecido, la tensión se había vuelto tan densa, que casi no podía respirar.

- Siéntate – me ofreció - ¿quieres algo?

- ¡Quiero saber que hacías subiendo aquí con ella! – le exigí, qué más daba la compostura, llevaba una semana llena de tensión, dónde había tenido que enfrentar a medio mundo por él, mientras InuYasha se paseaba por Kioto con esa Kikyo - ¡quiero que me digas si es más que una amiga!... ¡quiero que me digas si esa es tu forma de esperarme!

Me sentía angustiada y no estaba ya en mis cabales, incapaz de contenerme.

Sus ojos dorados me miraron fijamente, de un modo tan intenso que me sentí hipnotizada. Se acercó poco a poco. En ese momento me convertí en la presa que tiembla ante la visión de su depredador.

Su mano pasó por entre mi brazo y mi cintura, con el contoneo exacto, para poder enlazarme y pegarme a su cuerpo. Su otra mano sostuvo mi rostro formando un ángulo, su pulgar en mi mentón, el resto de sus dedos en mi mejilla, lo alzó y sus labios me besaron con apremio.

Me sentí desfallecer ante aquel beso, tan intenso. No pude ni siquiera abrazarlo, me sentía abandonada, como si estuviera flotando entre las aguas de un manso río y no fuera capaz de sentir mi cuerpo, solo mis emociones. Y estás estallaban en mi pecho.

Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas, me apretaron la carne bajo el vestido y suspiré. Me alzó y me abracé a él. Nos fuimos entre besos y suspiros hasta su cama y ahí me olvidé de todo.

Cuando nuestros cuerpo se saciaron. Me acomodé sobre su pecho desnudo. InuYasha acariciaba mi cabello desde la cabeza hasta más debajo de la cintura, deteniéndose ahí a desenredar los rizos que se me formaban.

- Creo que soy una cría – le dije, después de pensar en mi actitud y en lo mal que había reaccionado al verlo con otra mujer.

- Lo eres – me dijo con tranquilidad, la voz adormilada y profundamente sensual.

Apoyé el mentón en su pecho y lo miré. El respondió ante mi movimiento y me miré también.

- Quiero vivir contigo – le dije con decisión.

Sonrió y me pareció el cuadro más hermoso que podía imaginar. Era simplemente bello, sus ojos dorados iluminados solo por la luz de la lámpara, su cabello reposando sobre las almohadas que sostenían su cabeza contra la pared y su piel desnuda por completo.

- Fijaremos una fecha para casarnos – me dijo con alegría. Yo no sonreí.

- No hablo de casarnos, hablo de vivir juntos – le aclaré.

No necesitaba casarme, para compartir mi vida a su lado. Las novelas que había leído, casi siempre terminaban con un "Y fueron felices", después de una vida. Yo quería probar la historia de otra manera.

- Tú ya eres mía, Kagome… - me respondió con suavidad – me da igual como quieras que sea.

Continuará…

**Bueno, ¿ven que no era tan malo?. Espero que les guste el capítulo, se aclara un poco lo que le pasaba a Sesshomaru y la relación de ambos hijos con respecto al padre. Me costó llegar a este final, Jooo Kagome sí que tiene líos en su vida y yo que pensaba que era una historia fácil… en fin.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por los mensajes. No me importa que no sean siempre positivos, quiero que expresen sus sentimientos, siempre en el respeto, claro, la escritura tiene que despertar las pasiones, de lo contrario no me serviría de nada escribir.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	19. El principio

Capítulo XIX

**El principio**

"_Perdóname si yo, te corto las alas_

_Te retengo en mi vida, atada a mi alma_

_Y tu mundo es mi piel, que te quema o te calma_

_Perdóname si yo, te quiero así,_

_Entregada a mi ser y mis cuentos de hadas_

_Amándome más que a ti misma"_

_Volando entre tus brazo/Marc Anthony_

Me desperté aquella mañana, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Me sentía perezoso, sintiendo la necesidad de despejarme. Me estiré con lentitud y recordé a Kagome junto a mí, abrí los ojos y la busqué en mi cama, pero no se encontraba. Me senté y el corazón me latía con fuerza, me sentí de pronto desesperadamente desvalido, reviviendo la última vez que había estado en mi apartamento y que se había marchado de mi lado sin un adiós. No tenía fuerzas ni de levantarme. Noté como la congoja comenzaba a acumularse en mi garganta, subiendo hasta mis ojos.

De pronto ahí estaba.

Su hermosa sonrisa se asomó tras el biombo, con una bandeja entre las manos y una de mis camisetas como única vestimenta, podía adivinar la curva desnuda de sus senos bajo la tela y aquello me entregó una sensación prodigiosa de intimidad, algo que Kagome y yo parecíamos compartir con tanta naturalidad.

- El desayuno – me anunció, acercándose hasta mí con la diminuta bandeja. Me sentía incapaz de decir nada.

La acercó hasta la mesa de noche y la acomodó de forma que dos de sus esquinas asomaban fuera, pero sin caerse.

Una vez que hizo aquello, la tomé por la cintura y la atraje hasta mí. Su cuerpo recostado sobre mis piernas, la miré detenidamente, su cabello oscuro brillaba de un modo particular, creo que no le había visto ese brillo antes, sus hermosos ojos castaños me miraban con cierta incertidumbre, como si buscara adivinar en los míos el motivo de mi inquietud. Sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a hundirme en ellos.

Kagome lograba despertar en mí, sensaciones que se acercaban peligrosamente al extremo de la obsesión, la amargura y la desesperación por la pérdida.

Le acaricié el cabello y ella recibió la caricia con tanta ternura.

- ¿Sabes lo preciosa que eres?- le pregunté y noté la luz que se encendió de pronto en sus ojos.

Me sonrió.

- Así es como tú me ves – aseguró y cerró los ojos, mientras mis dedos acariciaban su rostro.

- No, así es como eres – le aseguré – para mí siempre has sido preciosa.

- Y tú siempre has sido mi único amor – me respondió solemnemente. No pude evitar reír.

Me quedé un momento más contemplándola.

- Se enfriará el café – me dijo, mientras se incorporaba.

Mi mano rodeo su nuca y la atrapé con los dedos abiertos, la sostuve y dejé que mi beso la golpeara con la fuerza del amor que ahora se debatía en mi pecho, buscando una forma de salir.

Kagome ahora era mía, como yo era suyo.

- Tomemos ese café – le dije, dándole cortos besos, intentando liberarla.

- Sí – me respondió, mientras ella atrapaba mi nuca con su mano y acentuaba más el beso.

Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí, besándome con inquieta pasión.

El café se enfrió. Para cuando quisimos volver a la realidad, ya pasaba de medio día.

* * *

Caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirando la acera, mientras me acercaba a la cafetería en la que iba a reunirme con mi padre. Ahora que Kagome me había explicado lo sucedido con mi hermano y el modo en que su noviazgo había terminado, sabía que mi padre me hablaría de ello. Ella quería acompañarme, pero comprendió que era una conversación que debía tener yo con mi padre.

Cuando entré en aquel sitio, lo vi de inmediato, tenía cierto aire distinguido, que lo hacía destacar entre las demás personas de inmediato. Respiré profundamente y avancé hacia él. Solo esperaba que pudiera comprenderme.

- Hola papá – le dije, cuando llegué junto a él.

- Hola InuYasha – me respondió, sonaba calmado, pero claro, era muy extraño ver a mi padre fuera de sus cabales - ¿vienes solo? – preguntó moviéndose ligeramente, para mirar tras de mí.

- Sí – respondí algo inquieto, ¿acaso sabía que Kagome estaba conmigo?

- Siéntate – me pidió, indicándome la silla.

Me senté y pedí un café.

- Tu hermano Sesshomaru rompió su compromiso con Kagome – me anunció.

Qué debía decirle, "qué lástima, no sabes cuánto lo siento", o "qué ha sucedido". Finalmente le dije lo único que podía.

- Ya lo sé – lo miré en ese momento, pero mi padre no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto, y justamente eso me sorprendió a mí.

- Dice que está enamorado de Rin, la hija de Akihiro – continuó como si no me escuchara.

- Ya lo sé – le insistí.

- Sí que decidió enfrentar ese hecho y romper el compromiso – continuó. Yo lo miraba sin creer que me ignorara de ese modo.

- Te digo que ya lo sé – le increpé con un grito contenido.

Me miró, sus profundos ojos dorados, los que reconocía cada vez que me miraba en el espejo, se clavaron en mí.

- ¿Y qué más sabes? – me preguntó, la voz calma, pero segura, su pregunta era certera, no había espacio a escapatoria y yo tampoco la quería.

Deseaba de una vez por todas decir lo que sentía, sin ocultarme, quería que él supiera el hombre que yo era y lo que quería de la vida. Quería poder mirar a los ojos de mi padre, como hacía ahora y que él fuera capaz de mirarme con el mismo afecto con que miraba a mi hermano.

- Que Kagome tampoco quería casarse con él – le dije sin más rodeos – ella está conmigo.

Vi como una sonrisa se acomodaba en la comisura de su labio, tomó la taza de su café y se la llevó a los labios, haciendo con ello una pausa en nuestra conversación que me estaba pareciendo eterna. Si esta era su manera de torturarme por lo que había hecho, lo estaba logrando.

Finalmente volvió a mirarme. Aquella sonrisa continuaba adornando su boca y bajó la mirada, dejó se sonreír y sacó desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta una fotografía, la puso entre ambos. Era mi madre.

- Cuando murió tu madre – comenzó a hablar – te encerraste en ti mismo, fue un duro golpe para ambos, quizás más que para Sesshomaru, obviamente, aunque él también ha pagado el precio a su manera.

No entendía lo que quería decir, que hablara de mi madre ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, me alteró muchísimo, no pensé que aún ahora, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aquello me doliera tanto, más escuchar a mi padre hablar de ella.

- No te entiendo – le dije a la defensiva, apurando el café de mi taza, sin importarme si aún estaba caliente.

- Nos has aislado de tu vida a todos nosotros InuYasha, has intentado pasar desapercibido, pero nunca he dejado de observarte. Has preferido el "anonimato" a destacar, no has querido que nadie sepa quién eres en realidad, y te lo he permitido, siempre que no te ocasionara un daño – me habló con tanta convicción, que me produjo un fuerte escalofríos, ¿cuánto sabía mi padre de mí?

- No sé a dónde quieres llegar – le dije, sin mirarlo, doblando una servilleta de papel en todas las partes que pude.

- Que parezca que no te veo, no significa que en realidad no te vea – su voz sonó condescendiente y cálida.

Recordé de pronto los momentos, en que siendo un niño, jugábamos por la tarde en el mismo jardín de casa que yo solía cultivar de adulto. El modo en que me arrojaba a sus brazos paternales y él me recibía. Me sentía tan seguro entonces, pero de algún modo, con mis ocho años, al morir mi madre, sentí que sus brazos protectores no habían podido protegerla a ella de su dolorosa enfermedad y de la muerte.

Tenía deseos de llorar.

- Nunca has necesitado de un hijo como yo – le dije de pronto, aún sin mirarlo – no tengo las cualidades de Sesshomaru, no soy tan fuerte como él.

- No necesito que seas como él. Ambos son mis hijos, con sus propios fantasmas – me aclaró.

Entonces lo miré, "nuestros propios fantasmas". ¿Acaso sabía él lo que nos sucedía desde siempre?

Sonrió, como si comprendiera mi pregunta. Se echó atrás en el respaldo de su silla, con la fotografía de mi madre entre las manos.

- Tú estabas enamorado y no eras capaz de dar un paso adelante, por sentirte inferior a la fantasía de Kagome. Sesshomaru no lograba vencer sus propios prejuicios – me miró – ambos se han ayudado, uno le ha abierto el camino al otro, como debe ser.

Me quedé un momento con la boca abierta.

- Sabías lo de las cartas – le aseguré, más que le pregunté.

- Como sabía lo de Rin – me respondió.

Entonces sentí la furia arder en mi interior, me incliné hacia él, porque necesitaba que me escuchara con toda claridad.

- ¿Ibas a permitir que Sesshomaru se casara con Kagome a pesar de todo?- mi voz estaba cargada de ira.

- Yo no, tú, – me respondió. Abrí los ojos con más asombro aún – pero actuaste como esperaba, dejaste que aflorara mi hijo.

Me eché atrás en la silla yo también y lo miré fijamente. Nuestras miradas por un instante parecieron enfrentarse en una dura y silenciosa batalla de poderes. Entrecerré los ojos para proporcionarle más fuerza a la mía, pero finalmente desistí, mi padre tenía razón. Si Kagome se hubiera casado con Sesshomaru, habría sido porque yo lo había permitido.

- Después de tanta espera y tanto inconveniente, supongo que se casarán – habló mi padre, yo seguí desdoblando y desdoblando la servilleta de papel.

- Viviremos juntos – le respondí.

Se quedó un instante en silencio.

- A Kenji no le gustará – me advirtió, eso ya lo suponía - ¿no quieres casarte con Kagome? – me preguntó, como si con esa idea yo estuviera desvirtuando la imagen que se había formado de mí.

- Es ella la que no quiere – le dije sin más, seguía con el papel entre mis dedos.

- Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo y entonces lo miré, había algo en el modo en que había dicho aquello, que me inquietaba.

Kagome me había dicho que quería vivir conmigo, que quería compartir su vida a mi lado, que no quería casarse y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas respetar eso.

Aunque muy en el fondo, me sentía desilusionado.

MI padre se despidió de mí a la salida de aquella cafetería. Normalmente nos hacíamos un gesto sin más, pero esta vez posó su mano sobre mi hombro, igual que en el funeral de mi madre. Pero esta vez, no quise quedarme solo con su gesto, le abracé, esperando que respondiera a mi abrazo.

- Eres un gran hijo – me dijo y asentí en silencio agradeciendo sus palabras.

Me fui hasta casa sin poder dejar de pensar en Kagome y en su improvisado deseo de mantenerse soltera. Recordé su rostro cuando Sesshomaru le pidió casarse con ella y en lo feliz que se veía con aquella idea. Siempre había tenido la esperanza que un día comprendiera que el amor que tanto atesoraba era mío, que todo lo que había soñado y deseado había surgido de mis palabras y mi amor por ella, pero ahora que Kagome no deseaba dar ese paso conmigo, la duda se instalaba en mi alma.

¿Estaba segura Kagome de su amor por mí?

Cuando llegué al apartamento, encontré el lugar radiante, yo no era precisamente desordenado o desorganizado en casa, pero Kagome en su afán de esperarme con todo en orden, me hizo dudar.

- Hola – dije en cuanto entré y la vi con un paño de cocina en torno a la cintura, como improvisado delantal.

- Hola – me respondió sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba preparando – está casi listo. He guisado algo para ti.

La sensación de hogar que me invadió en ese momento, pudo con todas las dudas que habían estado circulando en mi cabeza, al menos por ahora. Ya no me importaba si no quería casarse conmigo, estaba junto a mí y eso era lo único real.

* * *

Llegamos a la estación de trenes de Nagato, pasado el medio día de ese domingo, habíamos decidido ir hasta ahí, para poder hablar con sus padres. Kagome parecía tan inquieta que le llevaba la mano enlazada como a una niña, sin querer soltarla. A medida que nos acercábamos, ella iba oprimiendo más mi mano. Hasta que finalmente me detuve antes de llegar a la esquina de su calle.

- Kagome – la miré, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, ella me miró con sus ojos castaños asustados, tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta con cierta dificultad – ¿te has arrepentido?... ¿prefieres que no lo hagamos?

Kagome me miró un instante y luego negó con la cabeza insistentemente. La miré un poco más sin decir nada, arrugué el ceño y la abracé. Ella se pegó a mi cuerpo, como un naufrago se sostiene de un madero en medio del mar. No quería pensar en sus temores, lo único que quería era ser su asidero, el sitio en el que ella se sintiera segura y estar a su lado.

La amaba tanto.

- Ya verás como todo irá bien – le dije, ella simplemente asintió, encerrada en mi abrazo.

Busqué su rostro y lo alcé para mirar sus ojos asustados.

- ¿A qué le temes tanto? – le pregunté. No entendía su actitud, pero incluso preguntar, me producía un intenso dolor de estómago, no sabía que iba a hacer si ella me decía que no me amaba o algo así.

La vi tragar con dificultad, como si buscara en su interior el modo de darme una respuesta, sentí como una corriente helada me recorría la espalda.

- Es una tontería – me respondió, sorbiendo por la nariz un poco.

- Kagome… dime – le insistí, tomando ahora su rostro entre mis manos agachándome un poco para mirarla. Me sonrió con algo de timidez. Yo la alenté con una sonrisa también

- Casi todas la novelas de amor– me dijo al principio con un hilo de voz, que se fue aseverando a medida que hablaba - se terminan en el momento en que comienzan una vida juntos.

-¿Y eso te asusta?- le pregunté con toda la ternura que me fue posible.

Ladeo la cabeza y se mordió el labio, como si quisiera disculparse por sentirse así.

Me incliné hacia su rostro, no dejé de mirarla en ningún momento, sus ojos castaños se fueron cerrando lentamente. Noté su pulso bajo mis pulgares que descansaban tras sus orejas y roce sus labios con los míos, suevamente, una caricia sutil y llena se sentimiento. El latido de su corazón se fue acelerando poco a poco, a medida que mi beso iba buscando más en su interior, quería demostrarle a través de aquel delicado contacto, lo mucho que nos amábamos, quería despejar sus dudas. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, Kagome seguía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración se había agitado, igual que la mía.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado – le prometí.

- ¿Mío por siempre?- me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír también, era tan niña algunas veces.

- Tuyo por siempre – le confirmé, con aquella frase que había sido mi fortaleza durante todos estos años. Lo más real que he tenido nunca.

Caminamos en dirección a su casa, nos esperaban sus padres y una vida que queríamos emprender juntos, aún no sabíamos cómo haríamos muchas cosas, pero la vida la puedes planear, sin embargo y por regla general, siempre te sorprende, lo interesante está en ser capaz de sortear sus jugarretas.

Fin

**Ya sé que no se lo esperaban, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Pensé que me faltaban dos capítulos, pero las cosas salieron de un modo que me pareció que había que dejar hasta ahí. Eso sí, les contaré un secreto. Creo que esta historia tendrá una segunda parte. Me gustaría ver que tal lleva Kagome esto de los finales felices. En esta historia quería plasmar esa etapa del amor a la que yo le llamo "enamoramiento", pensaba avanzar con ella de modo que Kagome conociera luego el amor, ya no en esa etapa primera, pero la verdad la veo muy verde todavía y no podía hacerla madurar a la fuerza o la historia se desencajaría.**

**Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, que empezó como una forma de expresas sentimientos, sin más, sin intrigas ni tramas complejas. Al menos yo me lo he pasado bien escribiéndola, espero que la hayan disfrutado también.**

**Seguiré escribiendo, así que no se librarán de mí.**

**Besitos a todas y todos, por si acaso.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
